Ámame para Siempre
by Rosabeila Biselie Arocha
Summary: La guerra esta a punto de acabar, y Voldermort al verse acorralado comienza a sospechar de todos sus mortifagos y en especial de la familia Malfoy y Severus Snape. Los Malfoy comienzan a plantearse si su lealtad esta bien dirigida y Severus Snape solo intenta proteger a su ahijado y protegidos. Buscando protección la orden los envía a donde menos pensaban…Con Hermione Granger.
1. Sinopsis

Desgraciadamente ni Kuroshitsuji ni Harry Potter me pertenecen y mucho menos sus sensuales personajes. Sin embargo los tomo prestados para juntarlos con mis propios personajes espero disfruten esta nueva aventura.

* * *

Fanfiction- Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji

Sinopsis

La guerra esta a punto de acabar, y Voldermort al verse acorralado comienza a sospechar de todos sus mortifagos y en especial de la familia Malfoy y Severus Snape. Los Malfoy comienzan a plantearse si su lealtad esta bien dirigida y Severus Snape solo intenta proteger a su ahijado y protegidos. Buscando protección la orden los envía a donde menos pensaban…Con Hermione Granger.

* * *

He vuelto luego de un gran tiempo con una nueva historia a la cual deseo dedicarle todo mi tiempo, podrán encontrarla también en Potterfics, sin embargo esperare cierta cantidad de comentarios para seguirla. He notado como algunas buenas escritoras se han retirado a causa de falta de comentarios y por ello, así como yo dedico algunos momentos para escribir estas líneas, espero que ustedes puedan ayudarme a que la musa siga conmigo.

Inicie esta idea porque creo que tiene potencial y junta dos cosas que amo, es algo inusual y también lo inicie porque no encontraba fanfics con los temas que me agradaban por lo que me internare a ver qué tal me sale este proyecto y espero sea del agrado de todos o de muchos o algunos.

Muchas, muchas gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia y darme la oportunidad de volver, a mis antiguos lectores si han regresado por aquí esperando mis antiguas historias les digo que estoy en proceso de ordenarlas pero que planeo subirlas con otro nombre, sin embargo espero que perdonen el tiempo de ausencia y que sepan que por nostalgia no planeo eliminar las historias que he subido, sonara cursi pero cuando leo lo que escribí hace años recuerdo a la niña que iniciaba a entrar en el mundo de los fanfics.

Y por mero recordatorio a todas, aquí hay un sensual botón que pueden pulsar y las llevara a mí y a ustedes al mundo de la felicidad de un nueeevo capi :3


	2. Pesadilla o Realidad

**Capítulo 1: Pesadilla o Realidad**

 _Oscuridad, todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad, no puedo ver ni distinguir nada, solo se que mis piernas y brazos están atados y mis ojos vendados, gritos, lo ultimo que recuerdo son gritos desesperados pidiendo piedad._

 _Piedad… Curiosa palabra en realidad, ¿acaso eso existe?_

 _¿De verdad vale la pena gritar y suplicar a alguien para que pare de torturarte?, ¿Vale la pena esperar que tus captores se conmuevan con tus lágrimas?_

 _Desde hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en eso, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo en que nací, en ningún lugar existía, y si demostrabas tener piedad todos solían verte como el mas débil y te atacaban como leones._

 _La prueba mas reciente la tenia frente a mí, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente, pero sabia que durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de suplicar, llorar, pedir piedad… Que patética me sentía esperando por un milagro que jamás llegaría._

 _Aquel dios piadoso que no dejaban de alabar, pidiendo por milagros, hacia poco tiempo había dejado de creer en el, acaso el me había salvado de mis captores?, ¿acaso el había impedido que me golpearan, me torturaran y me humillaran?_

 _No… El no había impedido nada de lo que había vivido en este infierno. Dios es amor… Que cosa tan estúpida._

 _Si dios de verdad fuera amor no actuaria con tanta crueldad, no esperaría que aun después de pasar por situaciones como estas siguieras creyendo firmemente en el como si eso te fuera a traer una recompensa divina digna de admirar por el mundo, no esperaría que fueras feliz después de haber pasado por lo inimaginable. Me atrevo a decir que de existir un dios, este es incluso más cruel que el mismo Lucifer._

 _Note las manos de mis captores levantándome y arrojándome a algún lugar repleto de sollozos y llantos, posiblemente mas niños y niñas secuestrados, me pregunto si todos tendrían mi edad, sentí la venda siendo quitada de mis ojos y mis brazos y piernas siendo liberados también, la poca luz que había me cegó por un momento pero luego pude notar jaulas en frente de mi, y muchas miradas curiosas y temerosas de lo que pasaba, me miraban con miedo y algunos tenían la mirada perdida, posiblemente los habrían quebrado a ellos y a su espíritu hacia mucho tiempo, tanto como para perder la esperanza, todos de mi edad y algunos mas pequeños, nadie llegaba a los diez años siquiera, podía deducir que todos tenían ocho años pero no había nadie de nueve en el grupo._

 _Al verme libre ni siquiera pensé en intentar correr, no serviría de nada si no conocía la salida, sentí como era llevada al centro de la estancia y entonces lo note, note la razón de porque los niños parecían tan temerosos de emitir ruidos muy fuertes, buscaban pasar desapercibidos, intentar no ser notados esperando alargar un poco mas su vida, frente a mi había una gran mesa y el piso se encontraba lleno de sangre, en si todo el lugar parecía preparado para alguna especie de ritual satánico antiguo, pronto comenzaron a aparecer encapuchados con mascaras mirando en mi dirección, todos con sonrisas en su rostro, el terror que creía extinto en mi cuerpo volvió con renovada fuerza y no pude detener las patéticas gotas saladas que comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas sin parar, inconscientemente trate de dar un paso hacia atrás pero me detuvieron con fuerza y me hicieron estar arrodillada frente a aquellas personas, no importaba cuanto intentara moverme ellos no me soltaron en ningún momento, levantaron mi camisón hasta mi espalda y trate de moverme con mas fuerza, intentando escapar de lo que sea que trataran hacerme, pero fue totalmente inútil, fue en ese momento que lo sentí, un dolor que me atravesó sin ningún tipo de piedad, recorriendo mi delicado y debilitado cuerpo, haciéndome gritar hasta sentir mi garganta arder, demostrando la fuerza que aun tenia en mi interior, sentía la sangre correr por mi espalda._

 _Me habían marcado…_

 _Me habían marcado como si fuera una res…_

 _Sentí el hierro dejar mi piel pero el dolor era punzante, sentí que me arrastraban a las jaulas y me arrojaban al fondo, algunas niñas se acercaron a ayudarme con mi reciente herida, y me colocaron en una posición mas cómoda donde no pudiera rozarla para luego rodearme para darme algo de calor._

 _Ya no me importaba nada_

 _Solo quería salir de ese lugar sin importar como, sin importar que._

 _No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para salir de aquel lugar._

 _Quería irme a casa._

 _Solo deseaba ir a mi hogar…_

 _Pero también deseaba algo más intenso, algo que crecía en mi interior dándome la fuerza para no rendirme. Quería venganza, quería poder ver a los ojos de mis captores mientras estos me suplicaban por sus patéticas vidas._

 _Y pronto lo lograría, ellos pronto gritarían por piedad y los gritos de los niños ya no me atormentarían._

 _Pronto solo escucharía sus gritos desesperados._

 _Muy pronto..._


	3. Refugio Inesperado

**Capítulo 2: Refugio Inesperado**

-Hermione… ¡HERMIONE!- desperté sobresaltada con el grito de Ginny que me miraba algo preocupada, la señora Weasley también se encontraba en la habitación, así que me incorpore lentamente bajo su mirada intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón e intentando no pensar en que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba sudado, cosa que solo pasaba cuando los recuerdos me atacaban.

-Ginny, Señora Weasley Buenos días- las dos mujeres aun preocupadas me dieron unas sonrisas algo forzadas antes de cruzar una mirada y dejarme sola con Ginny, la señora Weasley solo le dio un beso a mi amiga y bajo hablando sobre hacer el desayuno- ¿ocurre algo malo Ginny?

-No es referente a ti Hermione, mas bien te involucra- la pelirroja dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama con ella- Sabemos que quien-tu-sabes tienen sus horas contadas ¿cierto?- asentí lentamente esperando continuara- pues parece ser que ha comenzado a ser mas precavido y esta desconfiando de todo mundo, a tal punto de que cree a todos sus enemigos y eso es bueno en parte porque si mata a todos se queda solo, pero es malo porque algunas personas acaban de pedir ayuda a la orden y bueno- Ginny se revolvió incomoda mientras intentaba no mirarla a la cara- La profesora McGonagall ha encontrado el lugar indicado para ocultar a estas…Personas

-No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo Ginny, ¿y puedo saber de quienes estas hablando?

-Mamá esta molesta porque la profesora ha dicho que el único lugar donde estarán seguros es contigo- mire a Ginny sin podérmelo creer, ¿acaso el mundo se volvía loco?, ¿darle refugio a mortifagos en mi casa? Por no hablar del hecho de que simplemente no podía hacerlo, significaría que esas personas sabrían secretos de mi vida que ni mis amigos conocían- no puedo decirte de quienes se trata pero pronto lo sabrás, vinimos a despertarte porque la profesora quiere hablar contigo cuanto antes y resolver todo este… Embrollo, aunque todos intentan convencerla de que es una locura hay algunos miembros que ya han sido asignados a estas personas para protegerlos- me levante tranquilamente mientras buscaba en mi maleta una muda de ropa para ir al baño y cambiarme- no pensaras aceptar ¿cierto?

-No lo se Ginny, pero si esas personas han buscado a la orden, tendrán sus motivos y yo deberé escucharlos, o por lo menos las razones de la profesora para saber si debo o no aceptar.

Entre en la ducha sin mirar a Ginny y una vez debajo del agua tibia me permití pensar en que haría si debía resguardarlos en mi casa, por un lado era gracioso, mortifagos ocultos en casa de una "sangre sucia" tenia su gracia, pero era cierto, a nadie se le ocurriría buscar allí. Salí lentamente intentando imaginar quienes eran las personas que habían acudido a la orden, trate de tardarme lo más posible vistiéndome.

Primero la ropa interior, segundo pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa de vestir azul rey en la cual me entretuve abotonando los botones lentamente, al llegar a la parte del busto la camisa se ajustaba, tendría que volver a renovar mi closet o pronto no tendría nada de mi talla, incluso los pantalones me apretaban un poco en mis caderas pero podía moverme con libertad y comodidad, mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y con un simple hechizo seque mi cabello con una poción alisadora lo deje manejable y lo ate en una cola de caballo alta con una cinta del mismo color de mi camisa, tome una chaqueta negra hasta el muslo con el escudo de mi familia y los zapatos negros de charol con un poco de tacón dieron el toque final, no me maquille, no lo necesitaba solo limpie mi cara con agua fría y luego de secarme me sentía preparada para cualquier cosa toque un costado de mi espalda sintiendo aun a través de la chaqueta y de la camisa la silueta de una cicatriz.

Tome la ropa que usaba antes y Salí del cuarto de baño, fui de nuevo a la habitación y guarde la ropa en mi maleta junto a las pocas cosas que había llevado para luego salir a la planta baja, nos encontrábamos en el cuartel de la orden, la casa de Sirius y baje mirando la sala llena de rostros conocidos, Tronks, Remus, Sirius, Los señores Weasley, Harry, Ron, Los gemelos, Luna, todos estaban allí.

Busque a la profesora McGonagall con la mirada y vi su figura en el salón donde se hacían las reuniones, solo podía verla a ella, me dirigí allí ignorando las miradas preocupadas de todos y toque la puerta, la profesora miro a la misma y con un asentimiento me indico que podía pasar, al entrar no pude ocultar mi sorpresa y entendimiento por la preocupación de los demás en la estancia se encontraban la familia Malfoy al completo, Severus Snape, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, todos ellos me miraban los señores Malfoy y el profesor con cara de indiferencia y algo parecido al fastidio, Draco con cara de asco y los dos restantes mas con curiosidad que con algún sentimiento negativo, mire a la profesora aun sintiendo sus miradas a mi espalda y suspire esperando lo inevitable.

-Profesora McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Ginny me han dicho que deseaba verme.

-Así es querida, estoy segura de que la señorita Weasley ya le ha informado algunos detalles- asentí a su afirmación- todos los que están aquí presentes necesitan protección señorita Granger, los Malfoy han aceptado darnos información sobre quien-usted-sabe a cambio de protección, lo mismo el profesor Snape y los señores Nott y Zabini están aquí para evitar ser introducidos en las filas de los mortifagos, todos ellos se encuentran en peligro, si alguno del otro bando los encuentran no dudaran en matarlos, y es por eso que considero que el ultimo lugar donde se les ocurriría buscarlos es contigo querida, si aceptas debes saber que todos ellos serán despojados de sus varitas así que no deberás preocuparte por algún.. Incidente. Aunque entenderé si no aceptas- escuche un bufido detrás de mi pero decidí ignorarlo y contestar.

-No tendré ningún problema profesora, sin embargo hay ciertas condiciones que mis… Invitados deberán cumplir cuando lleguemos a mi casa, ¿algún miembro de la orden ira con nosotros?

-Solo Remus y Sirius te acompañaran en el trayecto para asegurarse de que todo salga bien, y los miembros de la orden te avisaran cuando vayan a hacer visitas, es importante que esto solo quede entre los miembros de la orden- asentí sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿puedo preguntar porque aceptaste tan rápidamente querida?

-Todo aquel que quiera remediar su vida y quiera vivir tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad profesora. Supongo que lo mejor es partir lo antes posible ¿no es cierto?- la profesora asintió y yo observe a mis ahora invitados- solo necesitare unos minutos para ir por mis pertenencias y partiremos de inmediato.

Me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Ginny tome mi bolso y las pocas pertenencias que había llevado algunas cremas y unos cuantos libros y metí todo en el bolso tome mi celular y realice una llamada rápida para luego bajar apresuradamente, recibí abrazos de todos y promesas de irme a visitar, los mas efusivos fueron Harry y Ron quienes no creían que había aceptado, les prometí escribir seguido y parecieron mas relajados luego de eso, al salir Remus y Sirius estaban junto a mis ahora invitados.

-Como se supone que nos iremos ahora Granger?- suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Malfoy y sonreía tranquilamente a todos.

Sin embargo lo que pensaba en ese momento era "Maldito Huron"


	4. Camino a casa

**Capítulo 3: Camino a casa**

-No debes preocuparte Malfoy, el transporte ya llego por nosotros-en ese momento una limosina se detuvo frente a nosotros y bajo un hombre mayor con cabello blanco un sombrero y un impecable traje negro, tomo mi maleta y la guardo, mire a todos y sus caras eran un poco divertidas- Supongo que saben lo que es un transporte muggle, espero que sea de su agrado.

-¿Acaso ese cacharro es seguro _sangre sucia_?- Remus y Sirius se tensaron ante las palabras de Malfoy el chofer cerro con mas fuerza de la necesaria el maletero y yo solo sonreí negando lentamente.

-Te recomiendo que controles lo que sale de tu boca Malfoy, o podrías algún día despertar sin lengua- Remus y Sirius me miraron sorprendidos por mis palabras- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es bastante seguro y también muy cómodo, si a ti y a los demás los hace sentir mas cómodos en cierta parte del camino nos espera un carruaje- el chofer me miro y yo solo negué.

-¿Acaso me amenazaste _sangre sucia_?- esta vez no pude detener al chofer que saco de su manga una daga y rápidamente la coloco en el cuello de Malfoy mientras este se volvía mas pálido con cada segundo que pasaba, La madre de Draco dejo salir un gemido y su padre dio un paso hacia adelante para ir por su hijo pero fue detenido por el profesor Snape, Nott y Zabini no parecían saber que hacer.

-Le recomiendo joven que no insulte a la joven ama, o yo gustosamente podría desobedecer sus ordenes y hacer cumplir lo que ella ha comentado minutos atrás- escuche a Draco tragar saliva pesadamente mientras aun tenia la daga en su cuello.

-Bernard, ya lo has asustado lo suficiente- poco a poco retiro la daga de su cuello y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para que todos entraran, poco a poco todos pasaron todavía tensos por lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos, suspire intentando contener mis nervios y entre al auto quedando en la ventana, Bernard cerro la puerta y me centre en el paisaje hasta que lo sentí entrar y ocupar su puesto como conductor- No aceptare que vuelvas a ir contra mis ordenes Bernard.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo permitir que sea insultada, El joven Sebastián dijo…

-Yo soy tu ama Bernard, ¿o acaso mis ordenes tienen menos peso que las de Sebastián?

-…

-Bernard, te lo repetiré una vez más… ¿Acaso mis órdenes tienen menos peso que las de Sebastián?- aun no dejaba de ver a la ventana, el auto aun no avanzaba y podía escuchar a Bernard, el sonido de sus guantes de cuero contra el volante delataba su furia.

-No señorita

-Entonces espero no se vuelva a repetir, partamos a casa, estoy deseando comer un poco del Mouse de Sebastián.

-El joven Sebastián dejo a cargo de la cena al chef Bart – me golpee un par de veces la cabeza contra la ventana- dijo que tenia que realizar algunos preparativos para su llegada y la de los invitados y me pidió que le recordara que no es apropiado avisar horas antes de llegar a casa de que hay visitas indefinidas

-Si Sebastián no pudiera con esto, entonces no trabajaría para mi Bernard, debería estar acostumbrado a que rete sus… Capacidades- después de eso el carro quedo en silencio, una hora después era demasiado incluso para mi, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, le ordene a Bernard no interrumpir hasta que nos encontráramos cerca del carruaje presione uno de los botones que tenia al alcance y de esa forma Bernard no podría escuchar o vernos, mire a los demás y decidí ser una buena anfitriona- ¿desean tomar algo?, Vino, agua, jugo?, lo que deseen lo pueden pedir.

-Tienes Whisky de fuego?- pulse un botón y se abrió una pequeña puerta con licores tanto mágicos como muggles, tome una de los vasos que había en el mismo lugar pulse un botón y tres hielos cayeron en el vaso de vidrio tome la botella de Whisky que Sirius quería y vertí un poco de su contenido, hasta la mitad, mire a Remus, al Señor Malfoy y al profesor Snape y los tres asintieron, prepare mas y se los entregue, tome una copa y la llene con champagne mire a la señora Malfoy y asintió mire a los restantes y ninguno dijo nada, por lo cual me encogí de hombros y le entregue la copa con Champagne a la señora Malfoy.

-¿Como puedes tener todo esto Hermione?- mire a Remus que sostenía su vaso aun sin creérselo.

\- No es tan difícil Remus, las limusinas son muy cómodas, esta es bastante amplia y no es incomodo para ninguno de nosotros el viajar juntos, tenemos espacio de sobra, mi padre gusta de darse estos pequeños…Gustos, y en ocasiones como esta no para de repetirme lo muy útiles que suelen ser.

\- ¿Tus padres no eran duntestas?- mire a Sirius y solté una risita.

-Dentistas Sirius, y esos son mis tíos, tengo el apellido de mis tíos desde que nací.

-¿Porque?- mire a Remus tristemente, no debería decir nada de esto, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían, ya lo había atrasado demasiado tiempo, y pronto verían mi verdadero ser, intente pensar en una forma de no contar nada, por lo menos no demasiado, estaba segura que Remus y Sirius no dirían nada pero… ¿En verdad estaba lista para contar quien verdaderamente era mi familia?, ¿para contar quien era yo verdaderamente?, la respuesta era simple. No estaba lista.

Pero no podía mentir. Ya no.

-Esto lo diré a todos los presentes- todos me miraban atentos, extrañamente los Malfoy también lucían precavidos- no deseo mentirles, pero no estoy lista para decirles quien es mi familia, aunque algo me dice que lo descubrirán cuando lleguemos a mi hogar.

-Hermione ¿de que hablas?

-Remus, simplemente estoy cansada, el día de hoy no inicio de la mejor manera, y todo esto solo hace que me sienta…Estresada, solo les advierto a todos que la reacción de Bernard al insultarme fue solo el comienzo, si deciden llamarme de una forma despectiva o insultante lo harán bajo su propio riesgo, no podre estar para refrenar a todo mi personal cuando quieran hacerles tragar sus palabras, no podre estar con ustedes las 24 horas del día, si quieren insultarme pueden hacerlo cuando no me encuentre presente

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso, hasta que Remus y Sirius comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, los señores Malfoy y el profesor Snape también iniciaron una pequeña conversación y Malfoy y sus "secuaces" hablaban y cada tanto me miraban intentando descubrir algo.

Escuche un ruido proveniente del carro y tome el pequeño intercomunicador que conectaba con la parte del conductor, Bernard me informo de que faltaba poco para el cambio de transporte, agradecí su aviso y luego de informar a los demás nos preparamos para el cambio, solo yo tenía algo de equipaje y por suerte todos entraríamos en el carruaje, aunque no tendríamos tanto espacio como en la limusina sería suficiente hasta llegar a casa, el auto se detuvo y al poco tiempo Bernard abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, camine hasta acercarme lo suficiente al camino lleno de piedra, había una gran vista de un camino de tierra con el espacio justo para un carruaje no se veía mucho salvo árboles y arbustos, el camino estaba diseñado para impresionar una vez que las personas pudieran bajar del carruaje o para que disfrutaran la vista si se decidían a pasear por caballo, debía saberlo justo ahora estaban técnicamente es su casa, cerca había un "pequeño" garaje donde guardar los carros y un poco más apartado un establo para los paseos en caballo, era mucho más fácil que esperar el carruaje si se tenía prisa por llegar a tomar el transporte.

Todos parecían observar los alrededores con mucha curiosidad, nos encontrábamos en un pequeño pueblo muy apartado propiedad de mi familia, mi madre había insistido tanto en conservar antiguas costumbres que mi padre le dio el gusto y mando a agrandar los terrenos familiares para hacer este pequeño pueblito que poco a poco se fue llenando, no era algo extravagante pero si muy familiar, Sebastián lo llamo Ampertow y a mi madre le encanto.

-Señorita Granger debo decir que todo esto es encantador- la señora Malfoy se notaba tensa pero dispuesta a hacer esta convivencia más aceptable, cosa que agradecí bastante.

-Muchas gracias señora Malfoy, la verdad es que debería hacerle ese comentario a mi madre, le encanta contar como mi padre la sorprendió en uno de sus aniversarios fundando este pequeño paraíso.

-¿Tu padre le regalo un pequeño pueblo a tu madre?- mire a Remus notando que no solo el, sino que todos parecían sorprendidos, sobretodo Draco.

-A mi padre le encanta complacer a mi madre, dice que hacernos felices a ella y a mí es lo que más disfruta.

-Señorita Granger, puedo preguntar… ¿A que se dedican tus padres?- la voz del profesor Snape sonaba como siempre pero se notaba ligeramente sorprendido.

-Mis padres se dedican a muchas cosas profesor Snape, sin embargo puedo decir que la posición de mi padre en el mundo muggle, no es para nada…inferior, pero no es momento de hablar de mí, puedo ver el los carruajes llegando- mire un momento al establo, había extrañado tanto montar que la idea me tentaba, Bernard pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada porque sonrío mientras un chico salía con un caballo negro del establo y caminaba en nuestra dirección hasta detenerse a cierta distancia- Bernard, creí que iríamos en los carruajes.

-El joven Sebastián sabe lo mucho que le gusta montar, también se tomó la molestia de traer un carruaje más grande, pero aun así una persona quedaría fuera del mismo, después de mucho considerarlo dijo que a usted no le molestaría volver a casa a caballo.

Mire a todos los demás y no pude evitar una sonrisa satisfecha, Sebastián sabia poner mis intereses antes de mis deberes sin hacerme ver una mala anfitriona, aunque yo llegaría un poco después que los demás, tendría que ir por dentro del bosque y a pesar de que podrían verme tendría que esquivar más obstáculos y eso me retrasaría, también yo podría escapar un momento y montar unos pocos minutos.

-Muy considerado de parte de Sebastián-mire a los demás- lo siento por no acompañarlos en el trayecto, espero que no les moleste.

Todos negaron mientras yo asentía y me dirigía al caballo, Bernard me dijo que mi equipaje seria llevado a casa en el carruaje, me dio unos guantes negros de equitación y luego de colocármelos acaricie a demonio antes de subir a él ante la mirada de todos, mi atuendo no me dio problemas de ningún tipo, una vez arriba del caballo vi que el carruaje ya había llegado y todos comenzaban a entrar en él, espere a que Bernard subiera como acompañante del conductor del carruaje y una vez que partieron comencé mi camino a casa, demonio era mi caballo favorito, parecía que siempre sabía lo que quería hacer, como si fuéramos uno solo, el cuidaba de mí y yo de él, era así desde que había aprendido a cabalgar.

En determinada parte del trayecto mire donde estaba el carruaje encontrándome con una mirada negra penetrante observándome, el profesor Snape parecía interesado en mi forma de cabalgar, por un momento me distraje y fue cuando escuche que demonio resoplaba, mire al frente justo a tiempo para agacharme y no golpearme con la rama de un árbol, sacudí mi cabeza y me interne aún más en el bosque, necesitaba estar centrada si no quería terminar estampada en algún momento del camino, alejarme era la mejor opción, tome el camino largo, salte y esquive las ramas arbustos y piedras que se colocaron en el camino y luego de un rato cabalgando pude ver mi casa, a lo lejos podía ver el carruaje y como casi todos terminaban de bajar del mismo, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y vi a Sebastián salir de primero seguido de mis padres, todavía no estaba a la vista de nadie pero sabía que mi padre y Sebastián me habían notado, solo esperaba que a mi padre no le molestara que decidiera tomar el camino más largo a casa.


	5. De vuelta a casa y… Presentaciones

**Capítulo 4: De vuelta a casa y… Presentaciones**

POV Severus

Al levantarme aquella mañana esperando recibir la afirmación de la orden para mantenernos a salvo de los mortifagos, nunca imagine que nos enviarían con Hermione Granger, por supuesto era el mejor sitio si lo pensabas seriamente, pero para nadie era un secreto que mi ahijado Draco y la señorita Granger no tenían una buena relación, en parte por la educación de Draco y en parte debo admitirlo por su capacidad de acabar con la paciencia ajena, sin embargo la señorita Granger no era todo un saco de virtudes, solo había que ver su incapacidad de cerrar la boca por lo menos en un momento, aunque parecía que todos los demás profesores encontraban maravilloso tener una alumna como Granger, notar su mano levantada cada vez que preguntaba algo me irritaba de sobremanera, ¿acaso aquella niña no sabía contener sus impulsos?, reconocía su deseo de aprender, pero rayaba en lo ridículo que deseara saberlo todo, muchas cosas se consiguen experimentando y no solo leyendo en los libros.

Yo mismo podía afirmar que los conocimientos de los libros podían venir de fuentes inútiles, como los mentecatos que escribían los manuales de pociones y que no tenían idea de lo que hacían. Tal vez si la señorita Granger demostrara tener capacidad de inventiva propia podría considerar menos irritable su presencia en mis clases. Ahora conforme con eso tendría que vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo y actuar de niñera para cuidar que mi ahijado no terminara en manos de aquel muggle que lo había amenazado con dejarlo sin lengua.

Aunque note muchos cambios en la señorita Granger apenas entro a donde nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, sus inusuales ropas la hacían ver como una Ravenclaw, ¿Qué acaso los Griffindors no usaban siempre algo rojo?, y aquel extraño dibujo en su chaqueta parecía un escudo familiar. Cosa bastante peculiar, solo las familias sangre pura del mundo mágico tenían escudos familiares como los Malfoy, los Nott y los Zabini por ejemplo, el que la señorita Granger tuviera un escudo bordado en su chaqueta era peculiar ¿podría significar acaso que ella fuera parte de una familia sangre pura?, no lo creía probable por dos simples razones, primera aquel escudo no le recordaba a ninguna familia y segundo, ningún sangre pura abandonaría a un hijo a su suerte a no ser que este resultara un Squib que naturalmente no era el caso de la joven Granger.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más misterios se añadían a la lista de Severus Snape, aquel transporte que la joven había esperado y donde todos subieron para iniciar el trayecto a su casa no parecía ser algo que los muggles usaran todo el tiempo. Él había tenido la desgracia de crecer con un padre muggle, pero el maldito de Tobías jamás fue ni un buen padre ni un buen esposo y siempre que su pobre madre tenía algo de dinero guardado el muy maldito se lo arrebataba para apostarlo o para alimentar su vicio con el licor. Conocía muchos artefactos muggles y también algunos transportes pero aquel en particular jamás logro verlo. Eso dejaba dos opciones, o ese cacharro había sido inventado recientemente o era algo que solo estaba al alcance de unos pocos, lo que decía a las claras que la joven Granger disponía de una buena posición económica.

Luego nuevamente se vio sorprendido al descubrir que el lugar donde se encontraban era propiedad de la familia de la joven y que también había sido un regalo para su madre por parte de su padre quien se mostraba feliz de complacer los gustos de su esposa. Y como si fuera poco la joven también montaba, lo que le hacía pensar que no solo estudiaba en el colegio, sino que también había sido instruida desde su juventud en otras actividades.

Con cada cosa nueva que veía y descubría, nuevas ideas se formaban en su cabeza, y por lo que pudo notar Lucius se notaba confundido e incluso un poco tenso, sabía que él y Narcisa poco a poco dejaban de pensar en las tonterías de la pureza de la sangre pero que aún era un trabajo duro dejar las viejas costumbres de lado, por el contrario Draco parecía no entender la situación en la que se encontraban y mucho menos el peligro que corrían.

Esperaba que su sobrino supiera mantener su boca cerrada y no los hiciera perder esta oportunidad, deseaba de verdad que esta estadía fuera lo menos incomoda posible y lo las tolerable que pudiera ser. Luego de ver a la joven Granger montarse en el caballo, antes de entrar en el carruaje pudo volver a apreciar aquel escudo tan peculiar poseía una frase que no pudo ver claramente, las letras no eran del todo visibles, fue el último en subir y noto la decoración del carruaje al entrar, el espacio era justo para todos los ocupantes, claro no había mucho que describir pero no lo hacía menos atractivo visualmente el color rojo predominaba, los asientos eran suaves y cómodos cubiertos de terciopelo y las cortinas de la ventana eran del mismo tono rojo de los asientos el techo marrón oscuro hacia un contraste con el interior, por fuera el carruaje era de color marrón y estaba cubierto por una capa de barniz haciendo más notable aquel escudo. Cuando comenzó el camino no pude evitar mirar a la ventana, el camino era estrecho por lo que la señorita Granger tendría que ir detrás de nosotros o bien usar otra ruta para llegar al mismo tiempo o antes que nosotros, pasaron unos momentos hasta que pude verla cabalgando con total soltura en los arboles de aquel bosque, esquivando los obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino, en un momento determinado volteo hacia el carruaje y su mirada choco con la mía, sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento al que había renunciado y que me había sido arrebatado hace años.

Libertad.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo mantuvimos la mirada tal vez un par de minutos, pero cuando volvió la vista al frente esquivo ágilmente una rama en su camino a punto de golpearla en la cabeza y se internó más profundamente en aquel bosque hasta que la perdí de vista. Concentre mi atención a lo que sucedía con los demás, el ambiente se notaba tenso y pesado, los ineptos de Black y Lupin parecían más estatuas que humanos en aquel momento, sujetaban sus varitas como si en cualquier momento fueran a hechizarnos, si bien no teníamos varita ninguno de los presentes, tanto lucios como yo éramos capaces de realizar magia no verbal.

Las varitas después de todo solo eran una forma de canalizar la magia para poder usarla con libertad pero la magia no es algo que solo este en una parte del cuerpo, se encontraba en todo el cuerpo. No había nada malo en aprender magia no verbal en caso de necesitarla, depender de una varita me parecía estúpido, de igual modo la magia negra resultaba útil, no había nada de malo en saber cómo transformar una pluma en una espada en caso de necesitarla. Por supuesto mentes cerradas como la de Black asumía que magia negra era algo que inmediatamente debía ser erradicado, sin embargo, si la magia negra no fuera necesaria esta no existiría en primer lugar, lo que importa no es la magia sino la capacidad del mago para usar una u otra y sus intenciones. Pero no me interesaba perder el tiempo con semejante mentecato engreído. Que Black siguiera actuando como un niño creyéndose el más listo del planeta y le dejara los juegos de adultos a los verdaderamente capacitados, como Lucius, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore, los demás y por supuesto el mismo.

El carruaje capto su atención cuando dio una vuelta, el camino solo era recto por lo cual miro a la ventana y no contuvo su sorpresa al ver la gran e imponente mansión que se alzaba en todo su esplendor.

En ese momento en mi mente apareció solamente una duda

"¿Quién es Hermione Granger?"


	6. De vuelta a casa y… Presentaciones 2

**Capítulo 5: De vuelta a casa y… Presentaciones parte 2**

El carruaje se detuvo y pronto aquel hombre bajo del mismo y abrió la puerta, fue el primero en bajar. No dejo de notar que Granger aún no daba señales de vida, la última en bajar fue Narcisa, ayudada por su esposo a descender del vehículo mientras intentaba dar con el único miembro del grupo que aún no aparecía, "Bernard" el autoproclamado defensor de Granger bajo su maleta y luego el carruaje se fue desapareciendo por una esquina rodeando la mansión, al mirar a lo lejos pude ver a la señorita Granger aproximarse rápidamente hacia nosotros, observe a los demás y ellos miraban también en dirección de Granger hasta que una voz nos hizo voltear a la entrada.

-Bienvenidos sean damas y caballeros, a la Mansión Phantomhive.

Un joven alto con cabello negro y unos extraños ojos color borgoña, vestido impecablemente con un traje de frac nos daba la bienvenida. Detrás de él dos figuras aguardaban mirando en la misma dirección por donde había visto se aproximaba la joven Granger, todos incluyéndome asentimos al saludo de aquel joven, observe a las figuras detrás de ellos, un alto hombre con una postura elegante y firme, con cabello oscuro y levemente azulado. Seguramente ese cabello no podía ser natural con imponentes ojos azul oscuro, estaba vestido impecablemente con un traje en color café y zapatos negros, en su mano izquierda portaba un bastón parecido al de Lucius y lo apretaba con impaciencia, a su lado una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro con ojos de color miel vestía un vestido en blanco y marrón a juego con su acompañante, la mujer abrazaba el brazo libre del hombre cariñosa e impacientemente mientras este mantenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro usaba un vestido en marrón que se adaptaba a su figura, haciéndola ver distinguida y delicada, miro en nuestra dirección dedicándonos una sonrisa fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte como una explosión y luego las miradas de los hombres y de la mujer cambiaron a preocupadas de inmediato, al voltear vimos la razón el caballo de la señorita Granger estaba fuera de control y ella no podía controlarlo, mire discretamente a los demás quienes se encontraban observando los acontecimientos, algunos más tensos que otros pero no tenía mucho que analizar, la señorita Granger tenía dificultades y a pesar de no ser de mi total agrado debía hacer algo para intentar ayudar o eso pensaba hasta que vi a aquel sujeto de mirada extraña y borgoña avanzar a la señorita Granger.

POV Hermione

Estaba cerca de llegar con mis padres y los demás, el carruaje había sido retirado de la entrada y yo solo debía llegar a la fuente para esperar a que Sebastián me ayudaba a bajar de Demonio, había visto a mi madre y a mi padre y también sus miradas hacia donde me encontraba, los había extrañado mucho por lo que acelere el paso, cuando un fuerte ruido inundo el lugar y perdí el control de demonio, al haber acelerado la marcha fue mayor el impacto cuando este se paró en sus dos patas traseras, por un momento casi caigo pero logre sujetarme bien e intente controlar a mi caballo, pero entre más lo intentaba más descontrolado parecía demonio, el pánico comenzaba a invadirme, hasta el momento no había gritado porque siempre había controlado bien cualquier situación, me habían enseñado que debía mantenerme calmada en todo momento, pero en este momento me resultaba imposible, y no pude mantener más la calma cuando esta vez Demonio se levantó con mucha más fuerza y brusquedad y sin poder evitarlo las riendas se resbalaron de mis manos, no me dio tiempo de gritar, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo que sentí fue a alguien sujetándome de la cintura y luego el impacto del agua al caer dentro de la fuente, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Sebastián comprobando mi estado y que no estuviera lastimada de ninguna forma, mire más lejos y note a mis padres preocupados y a los demás caminando en nuestra dirección mis padres con más prisa que el resto, intente levantarme pero las piernas me temblaban sentía mi ropa mojada y mi cabello en el mismo estado, mis manos temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Sebastián se levantó y salió de la fuente, intento ayudarme a salir pero mis piernas no me respondían así que negué con la cabeza y señale a Demonio.

-V-Ve por demonio Sebastián- trague aquel nudo y me obligue a actuar como quien era en realidad, Sebastián asintió y fue por mi caballo mientras me dejaba con mis padres y los demás.

-oh mi cielo ¿estás bien?, ¿estas herida?- mi madre me miraba sumamente preocupada- Cariño sácala ahora mismo de allí, se enfermara y aún no sabemos si está herida.

-Estoy bien madre solo necesito un momento- respire un par de veces y por fin me levante lentamente, mis piernas temblaban pero podía caminar sin caerme- me preocupa más como se encuentra demonio.

-En este momento debes preocuparte más por ti mi cielo, Sebastián se encargara de tu caballo- mi madre toco mi rostro y su mirada me miro buscando heridas visibles.

-Amelia cariño, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarla a salir de la fuente, y no puedo hacerlo si no dejas de inspeccionarla- mi padre me miraba preocupado pero trataba de mantener la calma por mi madre- Y tu señorita debiste tomar la ruta normal.

-No pude resistirme padre, no es mi culpa, además yo nunca hubiera podido prever lo que sucedería

-hablaremos de eso más tarde, por ahora lo importante es que entres a casa y entres en calor, tu madre tiene razón en preocuparse puedes enfermar.

-Estoy bien, además todavía no hacemos las debidas presentaciones y eso no es educado papá- mi padre suspiro pero me miro derrotado, tome su mano y salí de la fuente, sentía la ropa pesada y el viento me hacía tener mucho frio, pero solo debía resistir las presentaciones y entonces podría irme, sentí una manta envolverme la tome y no necesite voltearme para saber quién había sido.

-Joven ama, Demonio esta calmado en las caballerizas, más tarde podrá pasar a verlo.

-Por ahora es mejor presentarlo a todos Sebastián, estoy segura que nuestros nuevos invitados desean descansar un poco antes del almuerzo-Sebastián, planeaba replicar pero preferí interrumpirlo- Padre, Madre, permítanme presentarles a quienes serán nuestros invitados- aun con la manta cubriéndome camine hasta estar entre mis padres y mis nuevos inquilinos- Los señores Lucios y Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy, siguen los jóvenes Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Severus Snape profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, aunque creo que por los momentos ha sido relevado de sus cargos- mis padres asintieron a cada uno de ellos y yo continúe- Remus Lupin y Sirius Black solo nos acompañaron para asegurar que el viaje fuera sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes.

-Agradecemos que se tomen la molestia de cuidar de todos señor Black, Señor Lupin- Sebastián agradeció e hizo una pequeña inclinación y me observo con un brillo que dejaba a las claras que se iba a divertir con las presentaciones- ahora permítanme presentarles a Ciel Vincent Alexander Phantomhive y Amelia Elisette Marie Phantomhive padres de Hermione Jean Alejandra Phantomhive Granger, y mi humilde persona Sebastián Michaelis Mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

-Phantomhive?, disculpen pero el apellido de Hermione siempre ha sido Granger- Remus estaba desconcertado. Odiaba que no pudiera haber seguido manteniendo el secreto-

-La joven ama fue apartada del lado de los amos y se le dio el apellido del hermano de mi ama Amelia para protegerla, pero no es momento de hablar del pasado, mi joven ama tiene razón todos deben querer descansar, en un par de horas los preparativos para el almuerzo estarán terminados y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran señores- Sebastián se dirigía a Sirius y Remus y estos asintieron luego de mirarse.

-Nuestra pequeña nos avisó con tan poco tiempo que no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer los arreglos necesarios, no deben preocuparse por la ropa Sebastián dejo sus habitaciones provistas con todo lo necesario, todo nuevo por supuesto. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, entendemos que los señores Black y Lupin no puedan asistir, sin embargo insistimos en que los demás lo consideren, estoy segura sería una velada maravillosa para todos- mi madre siempre había sido una muy buena oradora y anfitriona, mucho mejor que mi padre, quien solo se encontraba observándola como si mi madre fuera todo lo que pudiera observar.


	7. Recuerdos de una agridulce infancia

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos de una agridulce infancia**

 _Una niña de 5 años con los ojos llorosos miraba a las figuras frente a ella sujetando con fuerza un conejo de peluche color negro vestido con un traje, la pequeña usaba un lindo camisón color crema de manga larga que la hacía ver adorable y miraba a los adultos frente a todos vestidos elegantemente. No era la primera vez que esta escena sucedía, la única diferencia recaía en que siempre una de las dos parejas se quedaba con ella en casa, sin embargo esta vez no era posible._

 _-Tranquila cariño, cuando despiertes nosotros estaremos contigo._

 _-¿Porque no puedo ir con ustedes?, no me gusta quedarme sola- la pequeña tomo a su peluche de una de las patitas y con la otra froto sus ojos para borrar las lágrimas de ellos._

 _-Es peligroso para ti salir mi amor- una mujer con hermoso cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos miel fue donde la pequeña, se agacho para estar a su altura y acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de la pequeña niña que ahora comenzaba a dejar salir pequeños sollozos.- pero podemos quedarnos hasta que duermas._

 _-¿Y papá me contara una historia?- un hombre con un parche camino hasta la pequeña y la tomo en brazos mientras la mujer que antes había estado con ella tomo el peluche para que no se le cayera._

 _-¿Es lo que deseas princesa?- la pequeña asintió y oculto su cara en el cuello del hombre mientras murmuraba algo que este no pudo entender ocasionando las risas del hombre- no puedo escucharte si murmuras cosas inentendibles princesa._

 _-Dije "también quiero galletas de Sebastián con chocolate caliente y que me ayudes a ganarle en ajedrez al tío papi"_

 _-Hahahaha… Pequeña manipuladora, esta vez ni tu padre podrá salvarte de perder- un hombre de corto cabello negro y ojos verdes miraba a la niña haciéndole caras._

 _-John, no te comportes como un niño- una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones miraba la escena negando con la cabeza hacia su esposo-_

 _-Pero Jean, esa pequeña pulga está haciendo trampa pidiéndole ayuda a su padre_

 _-Tú haces trampa jugando con una niña pequeña solo porque no puedes ganarle al padre._

 _-Así que por esa razón tu tío siempre ha tenido esperanza de ganarme…Querida hemos encontrado lo que aumenta la esperanza de tu querido hermano al retarme- el hombre miro a la pequeña que lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojitos- Por supuesto que ayudare a mi princesa._

 _-¿Sebastián te importaría iniciar el pedido de esta hermosa jovencita?, nosotros llevaremos a esta damita a su habitación._

 _-Es todo un honor Señora Amelia- las dos parejas fueron detrás del hombre que aun cargaba a la niña, mientras esta jugaba con su cabello y se reía en el trayecto, al entrar en la habitación decorada de un color azul oscuro con detalles en negro el hombre la dejo en la cama mientras se dirigía a buscar el juego de ajedrez. La mujer de mirada miel le dio su peluche a la niña, fue por un cepillo y una cinta al tocador de la pequeña y se sentó detrás de ella para comenzar a peinarla, al terminar la mujer parecía satisfecha con la clineja que la niña portaba._

 _-¿porque no te arropamos en lo que tu padre y Sebastián llegan mi amor?-la niña negó y rio mientras seguía jugando con su peluche._

 _-Tú lo hiciste anoche mami, hoy le toca a mi papi- la pequeña dejo el peluche para ir hacia la mujer y abrazarla y susurrarle algo al oído- pero mami es la mejor cantando canciones de dormir- la mujer soltó una carcajada y abrazo a la pequeña que pronto se vio rodeada también por los brazos de su tía. Las tres mujeres jugaron hasta ver a los hombres entrar en el cuarto. Uno de ellos con una bandeja con el pedido de la infante._

 _-Parece ser que las mujeres no se han aburrido en nuestra ausencia- las mujeres sonrieron a sus esposos y se separaron de la pequeña dándole cada una un beso dejándola dando pequeños saltitos esperando sus tan ansiadas galletas._

 _-Primero jugaremos y luego tu pedido princesa_

 _-pero yo quiero galletas papi, ¿Sebastián puedes darme una?_

 _-Mi pequeña ama desearía poder hacerlo pero debe esperar a que se enfríen un poco, la sugerencia del amo es para evitar que usted se lastime-la pequeña vio la bandeja ser dejada en su mesita de noche y realizo un encantador puchero-_

 _-pero huele muy rico…_

 _-después del juego podrás comerlas pequeña pulga ahora juguemos ajedrez, pequeña tramposa_

 _-¡Yo no hago trampa!, papi dile que yo no hago trampa_

 _-Por supuesto que no haces trampa hermosa, tu tío solo está molesto porque sabe que perderá._

 _El otro hombre solo soltó un bufido y siguiendo al hombre se sentó frente a la niña, esta miro a su padre y se levantó de la cama brincando, el hombre coloco el juego en la cama frente a su cuñado quien comenzó a preparar todo y levanto a la niña para sentarse en la cama con ella en sus piernas tomo el peluche y lo coloco contra las almohadas. La niña no lo echaría en falta mientras jugaran. 30 minutos después la niña reía junto a su padre por la cara de su tío al perder, durante toda la partida observo la forma de jugar de los adultos y le daba consejos a su padre que este usaba para acorralar a su oponente hasta que este no tuvo más opción que aceptar la derrota._

 _John y Jean salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de la pequeña y avisando que partirían al lugar de la fiesta y que los esperarían en el lugar, la pareja restante se quedó en el cuarto, la mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta con Sebastián junto a ella y el hombre tomo a la niña cubriéndola con las mantas y dándole sus tan ansiadas galletas de chocolate, la pequeña devoró 3 galletas y bebió un poco de chocolate antes de recostarse esperando su historia._

 _-¿Que deseas que te cuente?_

 _-Un cuento bonito papi- el hombre miro a su esposa quien asintió sonriendo y este suspiro resignado._

 _-Hace tiempo, había un pequeño conde que se sentía incapaz de sentir nada, tenía un fiel sirviente a quien había vendido su alma… Este sirviente era un demonio- la niña soltó una exclamación- aquel conde buscaba venganza y durante mucho tiempo solo vivió por ello, hasta que un día un ángel de luna llego a su vida- la niña miraba a su padre totalmente entregada al corto relato mientras este le daba otra galleta que acepto gustosa esperando que continuara- este ángel le enseño algo que creía perdido, y con el tiempo aquel conde se dio cuenta de que la amaba, pero el contrato tarde o temprano terminaría separándolo de ella, es por eso que tomaron un camino que podría no haber resultado bien. Ella no deseaba vivir sin el y el no deseaba que ella sufriera por su partida, este ángel le dio la solución que necesitaba pero también implicaba que el contrato que había realizado se haría permanente. El joven conde se convirtió en un demonio- la niña lo seguía mirando concentrada e intentando mantenerse despierta- y al hacerlo la vida de su sirviente quedo ligada a el por la eternidad, y a pesar de que al sirviente eso no le agrado pronto descubrió que podría ser tolerable su nueva condición. Su querido ángel también estuvo a su lado y prometió no dejarlo nunca- tomo la taza con el chocolate y se la dio para que tomara un poco más, la niña comenzó a bostezar y frotarse los ojos y el hombre se levantó de la cama para cubrir bien el cuerpo de la niña- y con el tiempo tuvieron una hermosa e inusual familia, y una pequeña princesa y un príncipe eran parte esta._

 _-¿Y todos fueron felices papi?- el hombre miro a su esposa y luego a la niña asintiendo._

 _-Muy felices princesa, pero…¿ sabes lo mejor de la historia?- la pequeña bostezando negó con su cabecita- lo mejor de la historia es que todavía sigue escribiéndose._

 _El hombre dio un beso en la frente a la niña a quien acomodo mejor en la cama y antes de salir sintió una manita en su chaqueta._

 _-¿Me contaras la historia completa otro día papi?_

 _-por supuesto que si princesa…Por supuesto que si…_

 _El hombre se dirigió donde su esposa y se quedaron mientras Sebastián recogía la bandeja con lo que había quedado de galletas, miraron a la pequeña dormir un poco más antes de que Sebastián apagara las luces y saliera junto a ellos._

 _-No quiero dejar sola a mi princesa_

 _-Quien diría que serias un padre tan protector querido- la mujer lo miro de reojo mientras sonreía, pero el hombre se mantenía totalmente serio y tenso._

 _-Es demasiado pequeña, podrían atacar la casa mientras salimos Amelia. Odio que no tenga a nadie que pueda cuidarla- miro a la mujer y negó- Sebastián debe ir con nosotros obligatoriamente querida, sin él esta salida solo será una pérdida de tiempo._

 _-Aun no entiendo todos estos juegos de poder que manejas mi amor_

 _-Es inevitable querida, pero me sigue preocupando ella._

 _-Te recuerdo que no es tu única hija Ciel._

 _-Nuestro hijo se encuentra más protegido que ella Amelia._

 _-Aun no entiendo porque debe estar separado de nuestro lado, no hay lugar más seguro para un hijo que con su madre._

 _-En este caso no aplica Amelia, a mí tampoco me agrada. ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil separarlos?, ¿crees acaso que me agrada que ninguno de los dos tenga nuestro apellido?, son sacrificios que debemos hacer._

 _-¿Porque no pueden dejarnos en paz?_

 _-Te lo dije en el momento que aceptaste estar a mi lado. No solo tendrías felicidad también tendrías desdichas y dificultades, nuestro apellido no es algo que simplemente pueda desaparecer mi amada._

 _-Ciel, tengo miedo…_

 _-No dejare que nada te suceda_

 _-No lo entiendes… No me importa que me suceda, solo no quiero que ellos sufran. No deseo que nada malo les ocurra…_

 _-Me hare cargo de que tus deseos se cumplan_

 _-¿Lo juras?- el hombre se detuvo y se arrodillo mirando a su esposa a los ojos._

 _-Por todo lo que fui, por lo que soy y por lo que en un futuro seré, te prometo que no dejare que algo le suceda a nuestros hijos y a ti, los protegeré con toda mi fuerza y con la fuerza de quienes me juraron lealtad._

 _La mujer lo hizo levantarse para darle un dulce beso y abrazarlo buscando la protección que solo sus brazos podían darle, el hombre miro a su fiel sombra dándole una orden silenciosa que este acato de inmediato antes de alejarse y ser cubierto por la oscuridad del pasillo, el hombre apretó a su esposa aún más en sus brazos dejando salir un poco de su miedo._

 _-Los protegeré…_


	8. De tinas y pláticas

**Capítulo 7: De tinas y pláticas**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, y el brusco movimiento había hecho que el cuello le doliera horrores, miro a su alrededor intentando descubrir en donde se encontraba, se froto el cuello sintiendo algo resbalar de sus hombros… una manta. El accidente con demonio y su caída a la fuente de la entrada, poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo, su madre hablando de una fiesta y luego todos entrando a la mansión, Remus y Sirius informando que vendrían de vez en vez a comprobar cómo se encontraban los nuevos invitados, su padre enviándola a su habitación para tomar un baño caliente y tomar un pequeño descanso antes de bajar al almuerzo.

Bueno para ser justos había seguido la mitad de los pedidos de su padre, había llegado a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su tocador para luego apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos y quedarse dormida, el almuerzo se serviría a la 1 pm. Debía apresurarse antes de que vinieran por ella.

POV Hermione

Me levante poco a poco, la ropa todavía estaba mojada y la manta estaba totalmente helada, me quite la ropa sin preocuparme en llegar al baño y una vez dentro comencé a llenar la tina con agua tibia añadí un poco de esencia de rosas y lavanda para relajarme mientras duraba mi baño y luego solo entre cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el agua, me quede un par de minutos bajo la misma antes de salir y comenzar a frotar mi cuerpo hasta que alguien toco a la puerta abierta del baño.

-Adelante Sebastián

-Asumí que la señorita necesitaría ayuda- asentí y Sebastián comenzó a tallar mi espalda con el bodywash lleno de un jabón líquido de Fresas.

Los aromas de la tina comenzaban a darme sueño, no sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida en mi tocador pero asumía que no había sido poco. Sin embargo no tenía ningún rastro de debilidad en mi cuerpo por lo que no debió de haberme afectado, lo mejor sería no decirle a Sebastián, mi salud era algo que siempre preocupaba a todos más que nada a mi padre, por eso era mejor no comentar nada si no había necesidad de hacerlo.

-Sebastián, ¿los demás como se encuentran?

-¿Desea un informe general o uno personal de cada uno de sus nuevos invitados?

-Personal

-Al parecer los señores Malfoy se encuentran sorprendidos por su recién descubierto modo de vida, parece ser que están aceptando el cambio mejor que su hijo Draco, quien parece estar totalmente en desacuerdo sobre permanecer un segundo más aquí, los jóvenes Nott y Zabini están nerviosos debido al estado de su seguridad en su mundo y de lo que sus padres puedan hacer si los encuentran, y su profesor Severus Snape parece tener una curiosidad casi obsesiva acerca de usted y de su historia. Parece ser que desea entender toda esta maraña de misterios que la involucran a usted a su familia y siente mucha curiosidad también de las razones para que tenga otro apellido que no es el que le corresponde.

-Mis padres planean hablar de nuestro… ¿estatus?- Sebastián comenzó a frotar mi cabello y el sutil aroma a miel y canela llego a mi relajándome todavía más mientras esperaba una respuesta con mis ojos cerrados.

-Sus padres planean mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, y esperan que pueda con toda la carga que debe afrontar.

-Si logras organizar mi tiempo podre dividirme bastante bien. ¿Me seguirás ayudando a entrenar con mi magia cierto?

\- por supuesto my lady, también deberá seguir entrenando su resistencia física- Sebastián dio un suspiro anhelante- si tan solo su padre hubiera tenido su misma habilidad y disposición para entrenar…

-Ten cuidado Sebastián, a mi padre no le agradaría escucharte.

-Aunque debo decir que my lady tiene la misma dificultad que el amo tenía en la danza- abrí mis ojos y le salpique agua en la cara para luego volver a mi posición totalmente enfadada-

-Yo no soy mala bailarina

-Con todo respeto my lady, pero usted tiene la gracia de una roca al bailar. Sus movimientos son totalmente mecánicos y nada naturales, por no mencionar que su expresión nunca demuestra nada más que desagrado.

-Mi padre nunca me ha dejado bailar con otra persona que no sea el en los eventos

-El amo es demasiado sobreprotector en cuanto a usted se refiere. Y usted debe mejorar su danza, si alguien que no sea el amo decide bailar con usted, sería un desastre que la cabeza de la familia dejara el apellido en ridículo

-Eso no sucederá, si hay algo que deba ser mejorado entonces tú te encargaras de eso. Estoy completamente segura de que ya estás pensando en algún profesor de baile.

-Eso sería contraproducente, con sus tutores actuales y sus actividades extra ya levantaremos bastantes sospechas de porque está siempre ocupada, su padre ha ordenado que los nuevos invitados se entretengan en alguna que otra ocasión asistiendo a ver sus clases más… Artísticas.

-Perfecto, mis profesores amaran eso, adoran poder tener público para presumirme o corregirme si cometo algún error.

Sebastián vació la tina y abrió la regadera para terminar de quitar los restos de jabón y de champú de mi cuerpo.

-Mi lady ha perdido mucho peso

-No deberías notar eso Sebastián, podría pensar que tienen pensamientos impuros conmigo. A mi padre no le gustara saberlo

-Al contrario señorita, es mi deber notar todo lo concerniente a usted y a los amos, tendré que asegurarme de que come bien, estoy seguro que en esa escuela no la alimentan apropiadamente.

-La alimentación en Hogwarts es buena Sebastián.

-Entonces deberé pensar que la señorita no está alimentándose correctamente.

Rodé los ojos y termine de secarme. Al terminar me entrego mi albornoz azul oscuro y una toalla negra la cual coloque en mi cabello. Salí y fui a sentarme en mi cama mientras Sebastián colocaba dos conjuntos frente a mi uno era un vestido crema que en la parte superior daba la ilusión de tener un chaleco de jean y en la cintura un cinturón marrón, la otra opción era unos pantalones negros cortos y una camisa hasta el muslo roja miro atentamente las dos opciones y luego al mayordomo que la miraba con una sonrisa gentil.

-¿De verdad puedo elegir …o solo lo haces para dar la ilusión de libre albedrio?.

-Joven ama, jamás pensaría en obligarla a usar algo que no desea

-Entonces usare el conjunto en negro y rojo

-Dije que yo no la obligaría, pero su madre me pidió que la haga usar más faldas y vestidos- chasquee la lengua mientras asentía resignada.

-supongo que este es un plan de mi madre para que no pase tanto tiempo a caballo

-su madre opina que es muy arriesgado como usted tiende a montar en ocasiones. Y como siempre termina saltando en el que era el antiguo puente, ella no desea que en algún momento no pueda llegar y termine herida.

-solo ha pasado un par de veces y la sensación es increíble, es como volar

Tome la ropa interior de una de las gavetas y me la coloque antes de levantar los brazos y sentir el vestido deslizarse por mi cuerpo, Sebastián subió el cierre y luego fue por unos tacones un poco altos en color crema a juego con el atuendo, tomo la toalla de mi cabeza y froto mi cabello hasta que estuvo satisfecho con haber eliminado el exceso de agua y luego de peinarlo un poco ya estaba lista para bajar.

-Los demás ya se encuentran en el comedor joven ama, me tome la libertad de llamar a todos antes de ir a su habitación.

-Querías darme una gran entrada...

-Yo solo hago lo mejor por mi joven ama- evite pensar en el hecho de hacerle ver a cierto hurón llamado Draco Malfoy que yo no era nadie inferior. Seguramente Bernard había informado muy bien a Sebastián del pequeño incidente.

¿Desventajas de ser la princesa de la familia?... Ser protegida hasta la muerte por todos los miembros de la misma.

Incluyendo al personal.


	9. Tensión a la creme

Capítulo 8: Tensión a la creme

De camino al comedor notaba la mirada de Sebastián en mi nuca, no sabía si se debía al incidente del baño, después de todo hacía tiempo evitaba mirarme en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas eso lo sabía bien, la mayoría tenía que ver con el mundo mágico, pero las que más me afectaban eran aquellas que me hacían recordar mi pasado, antes solía verme durante horas solo para auto despreciarme por mi debilidad, por la humillación que había sido obligada a pasar, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi padre tenía razón.

 _Una vez que algo ha sido perdido. Jamás regresara_

De nada servía que me viera al espejo si sabía lo que me esperaba, tal vez algún día pudiera volver a hacerlo pero no creía que ese día llegara pronto.

-Se encuentra bien señorita?

La voz de Sebastián me saco de mis pensamientos, me había quedado de pie en el pasillo y en algún punto había bajado la mirada, mis ojos picaban y por un momento me extrañe, pocas veces me permitía llorar, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, para ser una niña asustada que fuera con sus padres para que la consolaran, pero yo no era normal. Yo era una Phantomhive, miembro de una de las familias más respetables de Inglaterra, por lo menos en el mundo muggle, era parte de los nobles de la oscuridad y debía actuar como lo que era.

-Perfectamente Sebastián, solo parece que he perdido el apetito.

-La señorita debe almorzar, me preocupa la salud de my lady.

-Planeo comer un poco, pero mi apetito no es el mejor en este momento Sebastián…

-Si los amos se enteran en qué estado se encuentra usted y su cuerpo…

-No es necesario que se enteren, mis padres tienen muchas cosas que hacer, y con nuestros nuevos invitados es mejor mantener la calma.

-Tarde o temprano deberán enterarse my lady, me temo que más temprano que tarde.

-Aun así intentare aplazarlo lo más posible.

-De que tiene miedo señorita.

Sebastián tomo mi muñeca y me hizo quedar frente a él, su mirada era dura, no había rastro del Sebastián preocupado, posiblemente él sabía lo que temía y la razón por la cual me negaba a que mis invitados supieran todo sobre mi.

-No confió en ellos Sebastián, haberles dado una segunda oportunidad no significa que también confiare en ellos, la familia tiene demasiados secretos, la vida de mi familia depende de que sepa jugar bien este juego. Y no planeo cometer errores.

-Eso podría ser un problema señorita…

-A que te refieres

-¿Que pasara cuando sus responsabilidades como guardiana de la Reina inicien?

-Mi padre es el guardián de la Reina Sebastián, yo solo me limito a ayudarlo.

-Ya no más señorita. La Reina le ha pedido a su padre que usted sea uno de sus fieles guardianes.

-Y mi padre?

-La Reina quiere que se encargue de otros asuntos, usted se encargara de los sucesos de Londres- Sebastián soltó una pequeña risa- parece ser que la reina está muy feliz con su nueva cachorrita.

-Sebastián… Eres despreciable.

-Acaso no le agrada my lady?, la cachorrita guardiana de la Reina…

-Cállate.

Bajamos las escaleras y note el cuadro del salón, mis padres sonreían, el brazo de mi padre rodeaba a mi madre por los hombros y el otro se encontraba en su pierna, mi madre apoyaba su cuerpo en el de mi padre y sonreía feliz, a los pies de ellos un gran lobo blanco descansaba, deje de ver aquel cuadro y termine de bajar las escaleras Sebastián iba delante de mí abrió las puertas del comedor y espero a que entrara para luego cerrarlas, me dirigió a mi asiento en medio de la mesa donde uno de los sirvientes me ayudo a sentarme tome la servilleta y la coloque en mi regazo, mis padres se encontraban a cada extremo de la mesa mirándome atentamente, nuestros invitados estaban todos frente a mí, mi lado de la mesa estaba totalmente vacío. Posiblemente idea de Sebastián.

-Cariño te vez encantadora.

-Gracias madre, tú también te vez muy hermosa- Luego de mirar a mi madre, decidí notar quien se sentaba frente a mí, el profesor Severus Snape me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mantuve mi mirada altiva, ya no necesitaba fingir una actitud que hacía tiempo no era natural en mí.

-Cariño ahora que estamos reunidos, a tu madre le gustaría oír hablar de esa escuela a donde asistes, pocas veces escuchamos hablarte de lo que sucede dentro de ese mundo mágico.

-No creo que sea el momento padre…

-De hecho esperaba poder escuchar anécdotas de tus años anteriores, según tengo entendido el señor Severus Snape ha sido uno de tus profesores mi cielo.

-Madre por favor, podríamos concentrarnos en la cena.

-Pero mi cielo…

-Querida, tal vez Hermione se siente más cómoda hablando de su vida aquí con nosotros.

Mire a mi padre con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el solo me sonreía retándome, tenía dos opciones y ninguna me agradaba, suspire y asentí a mi padre resignada, justo en ese momento Sebastián llego con la cena, uno a uno fue colocando los platos frente a todos, los demás sirvientes se encargaron de llenar la mesa con más platillos de maravilloso aspecto, pero no tenía nada de apetito, la copa frente a mí fue llenada con jugo de naranja y sentí la presencia de Sebastián detrás de mí.

-En honor a nuestros invitados, como almuerzo hoy tenemos ternera en salsa de frambuesas, ensalada de vegetales y puré de zanahoria, me tome la libertad de traer un poco más de todo por si alguien deseaba repetir, como acompañamiento tenemos Jugo de naranja recién exprimido y para después de la cena Tiramisú de café con chocolate blanco y un vino que complementara el sabor amargo del café.

-Todo suena delicioso Sebastián, ¿no es cierto Hermione?- evite la mueca que quería aparecer en mi cara y simplemente suspire y asentí a mi madre- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

-Solo estoy cansada madre, el viaje fue largo y tengo mucho que hacer mañana.

-Deberías descansar luego del baile mi niña.

-Tocando el tema…Después del almuerzo y antes del baile quiero discutir un asunto contigo en mi despacho Hermione- voltee a ver a mi padre con una mirada seria y asentí en su dirección.

-Porque no nos cuentan un poco de ustedes Señores Malfoy.

Mire curiosa a la pareja al lado del profesor Snape mientras tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a dar pequeños bocados a mi cena, de todo este tiempo en el comedor ninguno había abierto la boca, cosa extraña, ni siquiera había escuchado un insulto de Draco y eso era bastante preocupante.

-No hay demasiado que contar creo yo Señora Phantomhive.

-Por favor díganme Amelia, no es necesario ser tan formales si viviremos en el mismo lugar por un tiempo.

-Madre, creo que los señores Malfoy se encuentran incomodos, me atrevo a decir que todos nuestros invitados se encuentran incomodos, y no lo digo solo porque no hayan tocado aun la comida. Aunque eso solo confirma mis palabras- lleve un poco de ternera a mi boca mientras disfrutaba un poco de la incomodidad de nuestros invitados.

-No entiendo porque deberían sentirse incomodos, ¿acaso los hemos ofendido de alguna forma?... tal vez la comida no es de su agrado…

-No es nada de eso madre, me temo que lo que sucede es un pequeño problema de clases…

-Oh esta acaso relacionado con el mundo mágico mi cielo?, hablas tan poco de aquello que me siento sumamente curiosa.

-Descuida madre, estoy segura padre y Sebastián también desean saber de esto. En el mundo mágico están los sangre pura aquellos magos que nunca han tenido entre sus descendientes un mago nacido de muggles es decir gente no mágica, tienen unas ideologías muy curiosas e interesantes. Están los mestizos, aquellos que tienen un padre que es sangre pura y otro que es un mago hijo de muggles. Por ultimo están los hijos de muggles estos tienen padres muggles sin descendencia mágica pero ellos logran tenerla… nuestros invitados pueden sentirse incomodos al están en un hogar de muggles, según tengo entendido hasta hace nada su hijo me llamaba sangre sucia… ¿No es cierto Malfoy?

-Que significa sangre sucia mi cielo?

-Sangre sucia es un término ofensivo madre, un insulto para aquellos hijos de muggles como yo que nacieron con magia- tome un poco de mi jugo y corte otro poco de ternera con puré antes de comerlo- Sebastián, esto está absolutamente suculento.

-Muchas gracias My lady, me alegra que todo sea de su agrado.

-Totalmente Sebastián, incluso creo que podría considerar repetir. En fin como decía, los Malfoy son una de las familias más respetadas en el mundo mágico por su increíblemente puro linaje, también los jóvenes Nott y Zabini provienen de familias puras, no puedo hablar por el profesor Snape porque es demasiado reservado como para saber de él pero aseguraría que es un sangre pura o su familia lo ha sido o lo fue. Para todos debe ser un poco humillante tener que estar sentados en una casa muggle, con personas muggles y con una sangre sucia. ¿Acaso me equivoco Señores Malfoy?

seguí comiendo mi cena tranquilamente, desde que había comenzado a hablar extrañamente mi apetito había regresado, el ambiente aún se notaba tenso, casi podía sentir a Sebastián queriendo saltar frente a nuestros invitados y todos ellos me miraban un poco sorprendidos, incluso el profesor Snape, no baje nunca la mirada, observe a todos totalmente atenta y tome el resto de mi jugo de naranja mientras Sebastián no perdía tiempo en volver a llenar mi copa, pique varios pedazos de mi ternera para no hacer el proceso tan largo y comencé a cenar notando como era la única que se dedicaba a saborear aquella suculenta comida, mire a mi madre notando su mirada un poco opacada y luego a mi padre, su ojo era inexpresivo y parecía querer matar algo.. O a alguien, tome la servilleta y luego de limpiarme solté una pequeña risa para aligerar la tensión.

-Pero no deben molestarse padres, estoy segura de que durante la estadía de nuestros invitados, verán que el mundo mágico no dista mucho del mundo muggle, después de todo nosotros también tenemos diferentes clases… ¿No es cierto padre?

-Aun así espero que no hayas tenido que ocultarnos ningún trato despectivo hacia ti durante tu estadía en esa escuela jovencita… ¿Algo que decir?- mire sorprendida a mi padre.

-Con todo respeto padre creo que siempre…

-Alexandra!... –mi padre golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus cubiertos temblaron y los platos cerca de él.

-Padre…

-Hermione Jane Alexandra, tu padre te ha hecho una pregunta- mire a mis padres sorprendida por su actitud, sabía que se molestarían pero esperaba que mi padre me dijera para hablar en su despacho. No frente a todos, mucho menos que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

-He recibido insultos por ser hija de muggles durante todos estos años, pero es algo que acepto padre, no puedo pedir un trato distintivo por llevar el apellido Phantomhive cuando nadie sabe que ese es mi apellido, mucho menos cuando el apellido de la familia no tiene peso en el mundo mágico.

Seguí comiendo tranquilamente y antes de que mis padres volvieran a hablar hice un gesto con mi mano para detenerlos.

-Haberles informado de los tratos solo hubiera ocasionado que ustedes quisieran que Sebastián me acompañara a Hogwarts o que quisieran que me quedara estudiando en casa. He pasado toda mi vida entre estos muros, cuando llego la oportunidad de conocer un mundo nuevo no me negué, necesitaba un nuevo inicio padre- mire a mi padre y suavice mi mirada- los amo, pero no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que me apartaran de algo que ya era parte de mi al nacer, lamento haber omitido información sobre mis años de estudio, pero no me lamento- mire a mi madre suplicándole con la mirada- Todo esto me ha hecho más fuerte, tú y padre siempre me han dicho que no debo dejar de vivir por cosas pequeñas, tal vez me lastimaran pero eso no importa, porque gracias a todo lo que me ha pasado soy quien soy hoy. No he dicho esto para que tomen represarías contra nuestros invitados, lo digo porque ese puede ser el motivo de su incomodidad y porque ustedes desean hacerlos sentir cómodos, y es mi deber ayudar a que eso suceda.

-Tal vez tu madre y yo nos estamos esforzando demasiado.

-Creo que podría acceder a que el profesor Snape hable sobre lo insufrible que soy en sus clases, creo que tiene la duda de saber si siempre he sido así. ¿Me equivoco profesor?

-Ya no soy su profesor Granger…

-Phantomhive profesor, a mis padres no les agrada que usen mi segundo apellido.

-De igual forma le digo señorita Phantomhive, que ya no soy su profesor.

Guarde una pequeña sonrisita para mi mientras veía como el Profesor Snape comenzaba con su cena, note su mirada sorprendida al dar el primer bocado, mire a los demás y parece ser que ver al profesor comer sin quejarse los convenció para hacer lo mismo, no pude evitar una mueca al intentar contener mis carcajadas, todos menos el profesor Snape parecían esperar caer envenenados en cualquier momento, aunque todos parecían complacidos con la comida y sorprendidos del sabor. Le hice una seña a Sebastián para que sirviera un poco más de ternera y puré de zanahoria, la verdad todo estaba totalmente suculento, ya no había rastro de mi falta de apetito.

-Alguien tiene hambre- mire a mi madre y no pude evitar sonreír un poco apenada.

-Parece ser que mi apetito ha regresado, tal vez sea gracias a la magnífica comida de Sebastián, no recuerdo la última vez que pedí una segunda porción.

-Últimamente hemos estado preocupados de tus hábitos alimenticios, tu madre me lo comento y yo también lo note, estás mucho más delgada de lo que te recordamos y eso no es sano mi niña.

-lamento haberlos preocupado padre, te aseguro que no era mi intención- mire a nuestros invitados y sonreí mientras una idea llegaba a mi mente.

-Te encuentras bien querida?

Mire a mi padre quien me miraba de vez en cuando mientras terminaba su cena, le sonreí de una manera algo sarcástica y pensaba en las desventajas que esto me traería, una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás pero de otra forma todos pasarían su tiempo encerrados en las habitaciones, tal vez si les daba una opción para mantenerse entretenidos… En el peor de los casos lo que sucedería seria que rechazaran la oferta e igualmente estaba totalmente segura de que mi padre dejaría abierta la opción cuando no pudieran más con el aburrimiento.

-Perfectamente padre, me preguntaba si en caso de ser necesario, nuestros invitados podían asistir a mis clases si se encuentran aburridos.

-Parece ser que Sebastián te lo ha comentado. Espero no incomodar a ninguno, mi hija tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender por lo cual considere que sería una buena opción si la acompañaban en caso de encontrarse aburridos en algún momento.

-Mi esposo y yo estaremos encantados de hacer su estancia lo más cómoda posible, si hay algo que necesiten nuestra hija se encargara, lastimosamente no podremos estar todo el tiempo en la mansión, mi esposo y yo tendremos que ausentarnos la mayor parte del tiempo pero nuestra pequeña Hermione y Sebastián se quedaran y los ayudaran en lo que necesiten.

-También debemos pedirles por favor que no salgan fuera de los terrenos de la familia, en lo posible si es posible no salgan de la mansión, y eso te incluye a ti Hermione.

Mire a mis padres extrañada y un poco enfadada, sabia el riesgo que corria no debían repetirlo todo el tiempo sin embargo podia defenderme lo suficientemente bien como para salir a montar a caballo.

-Pero mamá, papá…

-Hermione en esto coincido con tu madre, tienes totalmente prohibido salir de la mansión sin Sebastián, eso incluye reducir tus paseos a caballo, y no quiero saber que escapes al bosque para ir al antiguo puente a saltarlo. Mientras tu madre y yo nos encontremos fuera te quedaras aquí, sana y salva.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme padre.

-No planeo ceder Hermione.

Mire el resto de la comida frente a mí, no quedaba casi nada en mi plato, solté los cubiertos bruscamente en el plato tome la servilleta de mis piernas limpie mi boca y la deje en la mesa de la misma forma que los cubiertos, no entendía como mis padres podían ser tan exagerados en algunos temas, ellos mejor que nadie sabían que podía defenderme sin Sebastián, muchas veces lo había hecho " _solo en el mundo mágico"_ sacudí mi cabeza apartando aquella voz de mi cabeza y me levante de mi asiento.

-Con permiso.

-Hermione siéntate.

-He terminado mi cena, considero que mi presencia no es necesaria madre, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, tomare el postre en mi despacho.

-Hermione compórtate, esto es por tu bien y lo sabes, no seas tan testaruda.

-Disculpa padre, no entiendo el motivo por el cual deba permanecer encerrada dentro de la mansión cuando muchas otras veces ustedes han salido de viaje y yo he podido continuar con mis actividades.

-Esta vez no solo estas tú en la mansión Hermione, tenemos invitados que necesitan pasar desapercibido.

-¿Y solo por eso he de dejar mi actividad favorita?, ellos no tienen por qué acompañarme a cabalgar.

-Si sales de la mansión los dejas desprotegidos dentro de la misma, Sebastián no se quedara aquí si sales de la mansión, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir Hermione.

Aun de pie mire a mi padre intentando entenderle, la mansión estaba protegida, la razón por la cual deseaba que me quedara dentro de la misma no podía ser la seguridad de los demás, debía tratarse más con la mía. Algo debía haber pasado en mi ausencia para colocar a mis padres tan alertas, algo debía tener a mis padres tan alterados.

-Eles vêm para mim? (ellos vienen por mí?)

-Não, mas recebeu várias ameaças (no, pero hemos recibido varias amenazas)

-Bien, permaneceré dentro de la mansión y discutiremos el tema en otro momento. De cualquier forma debo retirarme, Espero todos disfruten del postre.

Salí del comedor con Sebastián detrás de mí, escuche el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse y lentamente seguí caminando hacia las escaleras principales, no dejaba de pensar en la petición de mis padres, la familia siempre había tenido enemigos, desde hacía mucho tiempo era algo que nadie podía negar, ese mismo hecho mi padre intentaba mantenerlo oculto de nuestros invitados y considerando que no podía pedir ayuda de ellos gracias a que ninguno estaba autorizado a tener varita por seguridad… Mi padre tenía las opciones muy reducidas, y ahora que había regresado a casa, yo también.

-Estaré trabajando en el estudio, cuando lo creas apropiado puedes visitarme con el postre y algo de té, mientras atiende a mi padre y a los demás en la cena.

-Como ordene señorita.

Al entrar en mi estudio no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, posiblemente no se notara, pero aquel lugar era el mejor sitio del mundo, esperaba de verdad que luego de irse la cena fuera mucho más tranquila para sus nuevos inquilinos, esa también era razón para retirarse antes que ellos, se notaban más tensos en su presencia, lo había notado cuando entro al comedor, sus posturas levemente relajadas habían pasado a ser completamente rígidas y apenas se relajaron cuando comenzó la plática, era muy probable que las cosas no mejoraran en ningún momento. Por lo menos había logrado que el profesor Snape abriera la boca aunque solo fuera para un par de comentarios, observe la habitación por un largo momento.

El cuarto era de un delicado melocotón pastel y daba a la estancia una apariencia cálida, tenía estanterías repletas de libros decorando las paredes, algunas pinturas también servían para ese propósito, el piso de madera oscura la relajaba y la chimenea del lado izquierdo de la habitación daba un toque cálido al lugar, había un juego de sofá si deseaba sentarme en algún momento frente al calor del fuego, frente a la habitación un gran escritorio de caoba repleto de papeles llamo su atención de manera inmediata, jamás había acumulado tanto trabajo, y sabía que esta noche no dormiría organizándolo todo, en el lado derecho había más estanterías de libros, una escultura de cupido regalo de mi madre y arriba de esta una pintura mía vestida para una fiesta de época, en la esquina podía notarse también una puerta que conducía directamente a mi habitación. Lo último que faltaba eran las ventanas, grandes, imponentes, decoradas con cortinas de color blanco.

Deje de contemplar el lugar y me dispuse a comenzar a trabajar, del lado izquierdo del escritorio tenia las tareas acumuladas que mis tutores me habían pedido antes de anunciar mi salida y del lado derecho… Me esperaba el trabajo que todo Phantomhive debía realizar.

Volví a repasar en mi mente lo que debía hacer en lo que restaba del día de hoy, primero debía comenzar las tareas acumuladas Sebastián llevaría el postre cuando lo considerara conveniente así que tendría algo que me devolviera las energías, luego debería ir al estudio de mi padre como me lo había indicado en el almuerzo, luego debería ir a relajarme en un largo baño de tina para finalmente vestirme con algún vestido elegido por Sebastián para la fiesta, y en todo el tiempo debería estar al lado de los Malfoy, de Snape y de sus protegidos y asegurarme de que tuvieran una buena velada. Definitivamente… Lo que restaba del día de hoy sería una completa locura.

-Maldita sea…

Tenía aproximadamente una hora realizando mis deberes y aun así no veía el fin a aquella pila de papeles. Deje la pluma a un lado y me dedique a mirar por fin todo aquel ensayo de filosofía, no era complicado, solo debía internarse en la mente de aquellos hombres para entender y sacar las ideas básicas de sus escritos y luego realizar un extenso relato sobre su opinión del tema y si estaba o no de acuerdo con el autor. Me tome la cabeza un momento sintiendo un pequeño mareo, al segundo siguiente lo que sabía era que corría lo más rápido posible atravesando la puerta hacia mi habitación y luego abría la puerta de mi baño justo a tiempo de botar todo el almuerzo en el inodoro, mi cuerpo no dejaba de dar arcadas insoportables, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras vomitaba hasta que mi estómago quedaba totalmente vacío.

Esa era la razón de porque estaba tan delgada, no podía soportar ninguna clase de alimentos desde aproximadament meses, la verdad ya no recordaba con exactitud, podía tener apetito, podía comer hasta quedar satisfecha y podía disfrutar, pero sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar lo que intentara su cuerpo tarde o temprano le daba la misma reacción… devolverlo todo, no quería pensar en lo que haría su padre si se enterara, no sabía lo que le sucedía pero encontraría la solución tarde o temprano. Lave mi rostro con agua muy fría y aplique un poco en mi cuello, asee mi boca y Salí del baño sintiéndome fresca pero todavía con el estómago revuelto, si unos pequeños pasos hasta mi mesa de noche y tome un poco de poción para las náuseas que últimamente no dejaba de tener a donde fuera y regrese a mi estudio sentándome justo a tiempo para escuchar como tocaban a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Joven ama, su padre le recuerda que desea hablar con usted en su despacho en este momento. Me tomare la libertad de preparar todo para su regreso, deberá prepararse para el baile.

-¿Y mi postre Sebastián?

-Lo llevare a su habitación joven ama.

Me levante de mi asiento y lentamente me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, me tome mi tiempo, no deseaba apresurarme después del incidente con mi estómago, solo de pensar en lo que pasaría con el postre me hacía querer regresar y pedirle a Sebastián que no llevara nada a mi cuarto, cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba frente a la puerta di unos pequeños toques y solo entre cuando mi padre lo autorizo, la estancia era de color rojo vino, las cortinas de un color crema creaban un ambiente pacifico, mi padre tenía las paredes decoradas como las de mi propio estudio, solo que todo estaba repleto de información confidencial sobre todos los casos realizados por la familia desde el inicio, junto con información sobre las acciones, bienes y los negocios que se habían realizado con el paso del tiempo. Mi padre se encontraba escribiendo en su escritorio, no me miraba, había otra chimenea en el lugar pero estaba apagada me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de mi padre y entonces me encontré con penetrante mirada, dejo el lapicero a un lado y se recostó en el sillón.

-Antes de comenzar, creo que no te sorprenderá que desapruebe tu conducta en el almuerzo- baje mi mirada a mi regazo ocultando una sonrisa- Pero fue un movimiento inteligente.

-Así que el resto del almuerzo fue mucho más ameno.

-Ciertamente, tu madre logro hablar con todos incluso el joven Draco entablo una pequeña platica con nosotros.

-Me alegra que mi plan funcionara, ahora…

-No tan rápido querida, la fiesta no iniciara hasta dentro de un rato más, tendrás tiempo suficiente como para mostrarles a nuestros invitados la mansión.

-No tengo forma de negarme ¿no es cierto?

-En efecto, ahora cambiando el tema a asuntos más serios, es importante que no salgas sola Hermione, Alexa estará en la casa pronto y podrá sonar extremo de nuestra parte pero es mejor cuidar las apariencias con nuestras visitas.

-Hasta cuándo podremos mantener el secreto padre…

-¿De tu título?, hasta hoy en la fiesta, en cuanto a lo demás, me temo que si ocurre algún incidente deberemos informarles, ellos están aquí para ocultarse, si ocurre algo ellos podrían pensar que vinieron por ellos y eso podría hacerlos actuar de una forma, no muy agradable.

-Comprendo todo padre pero…¿Mi título, acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo?.

-Eres la primera mujer al frente de la familia Phantomhive hija mía, y la reina ha solicitado tu ayuda, el titulo de perro guardián de la reina solo es heredable a todos los varones de la familia, la reina te otorgara un título propio, a ti y a las futuras Phantomhive de la familia.

-El nombramiento…

-Sera esta noche, durante la fiesta, descuida será algo intimo solo pocos asistiremos pero nuestros invitados estarán incluidos- mi padre tomo dos carpetas y me las entrego- Sé que tienes mucho que hacer, pero la reina ya te ha encargado estos casos, aunque insistió en que los leyeras después de que se dé la ceremonia, te sugiero seguir las indicaciones de su majestad.

-Bueno, he de suponer que eso es todo lo que debemos hablar.

-No tan rápido señorita, tienes que intentar llevarte bien con nuestras visitas, te recomiendo que intentes responder a algunas de sus preguntas, eso les hará saber que no planeas atacarlos a la menor oportunidad, como en la cena por ejemplo.

-De acuerdo padre, tal vez exagere en la cena.

-Bien, aclarado todo, es momento de que te acompañe a la salida, tienes que hacer mucho en poco tiempo querida.

Mi padre se levantó y luego de ayudarme a levantar de mi asiento y acompañarme a la puerta escuchamos como esta era tocada, mi padre sonrió y al abrirla pude ver a mi madre con nuestras visitas.

Definitivamente el día de hoy era una total locura.


	10. Dejando las Hostilidades

Holaaaaa a todo el mundo, antes que nada y como primer punto me hace feliz escribir y me siento sumamente orgullosa de estar escribiendo como loca esta historia que me tenia tieeeeempo dando vueltas en la cabeza. Tambien de verdad queria agradecer a quien se tome el tiempo de leer estas pequeñas y modestas palabras y tambien a quienes leen capítulo a capítulo todo lo que escribo... sin mas que agregar muchas gracias y para los que se preguntan cuando llega la accion les informo que se calmen y tengan presente que falta muy poco y casi nada para que inicie lo bueno.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Dejando las hostilidades.

-Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no es cierto mi amor?

Mi madre se acercó a mi padre pasando por mi lado dándome un beso en mi frente para terminar al lado de mi padre a quien tomó del brazo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Así es querida, Hermione está encantada con la idea de mostrarles a nuestros invitados la mansión, me comentaba que incluso desea invitarlos a pasar un tiempo con ella en su estudio ¿no es cierto hija mía?

Bastardo…Mi padre era un total y completo Bastardo…Aunque uno bastante astuto debo de admitir.

-Por supuesto padre, no hay nada que desee más.

Mire a todos, el profesor Snape no dejaba de mirarme, de alguna forma su mirada en mi persona me hacía sentir incomoda, como si estuviera…Indefensa, por supuesto que no lo demostré, solo me asegure de tener mis barreras mentales lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión de su parte, tal vez no fuera una experta pero era dedicada y muy apasionada en los estudios, y no importaba que Severus Snape fuera el mejor oclumante de gran Bretaña, no lo dejaría entrar a mi mente para que satisficiera su curiosidad. No señor, el profesor Snape tendría que esperar como el resto de los mortales.

Y no me importaba si la idea no le gustaba.

-Deberíamos comenzar, madre, padre con permiso- Salí de la habitación siendo seguida por los demás, baje hasta el salón, partiríamos por orden- No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo disponemos, la mansión es grande y si no has vivido aquí todo el tiempo es fácil perderse.

Los mire asentir y tome con mayor firmeza las carpetas de mi padre me había entregado, hablando de secretos, debía tener cuidado con una de las estanterías de mi estudio...

POV Severus

Luego de que la señorita Gran… Phantomhive se retirara del comedor con aquel mayordomo el ambiente dejo de ser asfixiante, resultaba mucho más cómodo encontrarnos solo con sus padres en aquel lugar que estando con ella, conocía mis razones, no era fácil conversar con ella cuando no podía olvidar todas las veces que la había humillado y ridiculizado en clases, por no hablar de los gritos e insultos. No es que me arrepienta, ella necesitaba mis palabras duras, siempre alabada por todo el cuerpo docente, no es algo que ayude al crecimiento personal de una persona, si ella de verdad deseaba poder ser la mejor debía esforzarse sin necesidad de alabanzas por su buen trabajo, Draco, Blaise y Theodore no tenían una muy buena elación con ella de los tres solo uno solía enfrentarse a ella y el resto solo la trato con indiferencia pero no la insultaban, en cuanto a Lucius y Narcisa, el estar intentando erradicar lo que le habían enseñado durante toda sus vidas era algo que no era algo que pudiera lograrse fácilmente.

-Lamentamos el comportamiento de nuestra hija, últimamente se encuentra más tensa que de costumbre.

-No hay nada que disculpar Amelia, su hija no dijo ninguna mentira, mi hijo y ella no han tenido una buena relación.

-Tenemos entendido Señor Snape que usted ha sido el profesor de pociones de nuestra hija.

-Así es señor Phantomhive, su hija debo decir es una buena alumna… muy dedicada.

-Solo buena señor?

Los padres de la señorita "sabelotodo" me miraban extrañados por mis palabras, ¿acaso deseaban que a alagara?, no podría hacerlo, su hija era por mucho una de las alumnas más irritables que había asistido en toda mi trayectoria como educador. Por no mencionar su insistencia y su afán por ser la primera en todo, y no dejemos atrás su manía por perder el brazo para contestar todas las preguntas de clase, esa actitud de sabelotodo… En cierta forma me recordaba a mí mismo, sin toda esa efusividad por demostrarlo, tal vez por eso me costaba tanto tomarla en cuenta, Hermione Granger o Hermione Phantomhive tenía mucho en común a como yo era en mis años de estudiante.

-Su hija es una estudiante muy dedicada, tal vez demasiado me atrevo a decir, no puedo decir que sea mala estudiante, tal vez demasiado efusiva por ser la primera en todo.

-oh, me temo que eso podría ser en parte culpa nuestra- levante la vista de mi plato y mire al señor Phantomhive mirarme con un poco de culpa- nuestra hija no es… normal, es extraordinaria, todo un prodigio si así lo quieren llamar, no solo debe lidiar con clases en su mundo, cuando viene a casa tiene muchos más deberes y compromisos que atender, ha sido así desde su nacimiento, todo para dejar en alto el apellido de la familia.

-Sigo diciendo que es demasiado para alguien que tiene solo 17 años.

-Te recuerdo amada esposa que cuando mis padres murieron debí hacerme cargo de todas las responsabilidades del apellido Phantomhive con tan solo 12 años, Hermione ha sabido que cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta familia, y ha recibido la misma educación y preparación que yo tuve.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-todos miramos a Draco mirar su plato de comida mientras él tomaba un bocado y miraba al señor Phantomhive inexpresivamente- ¿Qué tiene de especial el apellido Phantomhive?, ¿Qué tiene de especial su hija?

-Puedo entender que todos estén sorprendidos y es posible que sobrepasados por todo lo que han tenido que pasar…Joven Draco, lamento no poder decirle muchos detalles, algunas cosas de mi familia deberán descubrirlas con el tiempo, sin embargo hay secretos que nos será imposible ocultarles ya que vivirán con nosotros gran parte del tiempo.

-Lo que mi esposo intenta decir, es que si esperan descubrir y responder sus dudas… Deberán ganar la confianza de nuestra hija, ella es quien tiene el deber de juzgar si ustedes son o no de confiar. Después de todo ustedes son más invitados de ella que nosotros. Sin embargo queremos que sepan que sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ustedes y nuestra pequeña, lo que contara para nosotros es lo que suceda a partir de ahora.

Todos sentimos y el resto de la comida paso sin más inconvenientes, Narcisa y Amelia parecían haber congeniado en algunos temas y Lucius también había entablado una conversación con ellas aportando uno que otro comentario, el Señor Phantomhive también había entablado una conversación conmigo y me había comentado del laboratorio que había mandado a construir para su hija y de como ella estaría encantada de llevarme a él para que pudiera entretenerme. Dudaba mucho que su hija permitiera que me acercara a cualquier lugar solo para entretenerme, sin embargo era notorio que se esforzaban para ser buenos anfitriones y era algo que todos agradecíamos… todos menos Draco, el lucia más como si quisiera mandar al demonio todo, se notaba en como mantenía sus manos aferrando los cubiertos, por un momento creí que los rompería. Luego del postre todos seguimos a los padres de Gran… De la señorita Phantomhive a un salón de color crema y muy bien iluminado, hablamos durante un tiempo hasta que el señor Phantomhive se disculpó y retiro dejándonos solo con su esposa. Amelia era muy amable, nos contó como extrañaba a su hija cuando iba al mundo mágico, su mirada perdía el brillo por instantes y a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo con ellos podía notarse un halo de tristeza cubriéndolos tanto a ella como al señor Phantomhive, también nos pidió le contáramos todo sobre la guerra que se estaba desarrollando, al principio ninguno quería hablar del tema pero ella insistió diciendo que su hija era parte de ese mundo y ella debía informarse de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de su hija.

No es de extrañar que se horrorizara por los riesgos a los cuales se había visto envuelta su hija, sin embargo parecía resignada de alguna forma, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de noticias. Luego de un rato más hablando Sebastián llego informando que el señor Phantomhive deseaba la presencia de todos en su despacho. Al llegar a la puerta la madre de la señorita Phantomhive toco y esta se abrió revelando a padre e hija.

-Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no es cierto mi amor?

La madre de la señorita Phantomhive beso su frente y luego ocupo su lugar al lado de su esposo con una gran sonrisa mientras este la miraba con ternura

-Así es querida, Hermione está encantada con la idea de mostrarles a nuestros invitados la mansión, me comentaba que incluso desea invitarlos a pasar un tiempo con ella en su estudio ¿no es cierto hija mía?

La mirada que le dirigió el señor Phantomhive a su hija era tranquila, mientras que la mirada de la hija era totalmente neutral y miraba a su padre sin ningún tipo de emoción antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto padre, no hay nada que desee más.

Intente entrar en su mente para descifrar un poco lo que sucedía en ese momento pero extrañamente la señorita Phantomhive me miro y pude notar cierta chispa de furia en su mirada. Deje de intentar en su mente mientras alagaba sus conocimientos en oclumancia, tal vez con un poco más de insistencia podría haber entrado en su mente pero esa mirada… Por alguna extraña razón no quería enfrentarme a la furia que prometían aquellos ojos…

-Deberíamos comenzar, madre, padre con permiso- Salía de la habitación siendo seguida por nosotros, bajamos hasta el salón esperando saber a dónde nos llevaba - No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo disponemos, la mansión es grande y si no has vivido aquí todo el tiempo es fácil perderse.

Todos asentimos, era cierto puesto que este lugar era más grande que la mansión Malfoy, en ese momento la insufrible sabelotodo tomo con firmeza unas carpetas que hasta ahora no había notado. Parecía algo importante y prestando la debida atención se podía ver nuevamente el emblema que se notaba en el carruaje donde habíamos llegado a la mansión.

-Como ya deben saber este es el salón principal, mi madre goza de hacer reuniones y fiestas, como la que tendremos hoy dentro de poco tiempo. Del lado derecho esta un salón bastante espacioso donde supongo han conversado con mi madre luego del almuerzo, la puerta al fondo de este da a un pasillo que conduce a la bodega de la familia. La vedad no estoy muy segura, no suelo adentrarme en esa parte de la mansión, del lado izquierdo tenemos en comedor y por medio de este se puede acceder al pasillo por donde se encuentra la cocina, las habitaciones del personal, el patio trasero y algunos cuartos de almacenamiento según tengo entendido, también se puede acceder al mismo pasillo por una puerta que se encuentra entre las escaleras del salón principal, y el comedor. ¿Desean ir a alguno de los lugares que he mencionado o les muestro el primer piso?

-Creo que lo mejor es avanzar y aprovechar el tiempo señorita…

-Hermione… Señor Malfoy viviremos juntos por una larga temporada, pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso entonces creo que lo mejor es avanzar… Hermione.

-Muy bien. Entonces comencemos.

-Si no les molesta solo les mostrare lo más esencial, si vamos de habitación jamás terminaremos a tiempo-todos asentimos mientras la seguíamos por las escaleras hasta estar frente a cuatro puertas, detrás de nosotros teníamos al barandal o pasamanos y si nos apoyábamos veríamos el piso de abajo y al mirar al frente las escaleras- cerca de la escalera tenemos la habitación de reuniones que mi padre utiliza muy seguido, el salón del té, el cuarto de música, y el salón de regalos de la familia. Si suben las escaleras de este lado al final del pasillo encontraran la biblioteca este surtida con todos los temas relacionados al mundo muggle, todo lo que deseen encontrar en cuanto a libros podrán encontrarlo, a mi padre le encanta agrandar la colección y siempre manda a buscar tomos interesantes, si suben por el lado izquierdo encontraran la biblioteca oeste, podrán encontrar todo tipo de temas interesantes mágicos, me tomo la libertad de incluso tener algunos libros de magia negra que seguramente encontraran fascinantes, me temo que todavía me falta más para superar a mi padre con su colección pero estoy segura que podrán distraerse en la biblioteca oeste.

-¿Porque no incluirlo todo en una sola habitación?

-Era mucho más simple darme una biblioteca para guardar mis libros, además algunos contienen magia negra y no deseaba que alguien tomara uno por error, a la habitación no puede entrar ningún miembro del personal, el único que puede entrar es Sebastián por lo que no deben preocuparse por ser interrumpidos… Volviendo al recorrido, el salón de juegos esta en medio del pasillo, podrán encontrar todo tipo de juegos de mesa, todos los juegos son muggles, la gran mayoría inventados por mi familia. Eso sería lo más esencial, si lo desean podríamos ir a la biblioteca oeste o podríamos dirigirnos directamente a mi estudio.

-Podemos ver su colección en otro momento Hermione.

-Muy bien señora Malfoy, entonces permítanme guiarlos a mi estudio.

Extrañamente durante todo el tiempo que la señorita Phantomhive nos mostró las partes más esenciales de la mansión se le veía relajada o por lo menos aparentaba estar lo más relajada posible, el trayecto a su estudio fue tolerable y una vez dentro pudimos aprecias una estancia muy bien decorada en un delicado melocotón pastel y daba a la estancia una apariencia cálida, tenía estanterías repletas de libros lo cual no extrañaba para nada, estábamos hablando de la sabelotodo insufrible de Hogwarts. Decorando las paredes, algunas pinturas también servían para ese propósito, el piso de madera oscura relajaba y la chimenea del lado izquierdo de la habitación daba un toque cálido al lugar y el fuego invitaba a sentarse en los cómodos sofás, frente a la habitación un gran escritorio de caoba repleto de papeles llamo su atención de manera inmediata, como era posible que aun en su propia cosas tuviera que hacer deberes, estaba totalmente seguro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con Hogwarts. En el lado derecho había más estanterías de libros, una escultura de cupido y arriba de esta una pintura de la señorita Phantomhive vestida con un traje verde menta con negro, un peinado totalmente recogido cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-Deseo aclarar algunas cosas con ustedes antes que nada, no estoy del todo cómoda con este arreglo, pero eso no quiere decir que los deteste, comprendo que han tenido que tomar elecciones que afecten lo mejor posible a su futuro y es por eso que espero podamos llevarnos bien, independientemente de lo que hayan realizado en contra de mi persona, lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar convivir y llevarnos lo mejor posible… Tal vez de esta forma ustedes aprendan de mí y yo pueda aprender de ustedes, estoy dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

La manera en la cual lo dijo, dándonos la espalda durante todo el tiempo y volteando solo al finalizar su pequeño discurso mirándonos con calma y tranquilidad mientras esperaba una respuesta de nuestra parte fue ejemplar, no veía rastro de la sabelotodo de Gryffindor que se la pasaba detrás de la sombra de los incompetentes de Potter y Wesley. Me pregunto si esta era la verdadera faceta que portaba lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de los incompetentes de sus amigos, y lejos de los peligros que representaban los magos oscuros para alguien nacido de muggles como la señorita Phantomhive.

Fue Theodore quien respondió, no había abierto la boca para hablar con nadie más que no fuera Draco o Blaize, sin embargo parecía seguro y bastante cansado o eso podía percibir en su tono de voz.

-Creo que podemos hacer un esfuerzo. En lo personal me parece que esto podría ser bastante interesante para todos.

-Opino igual que Theo, no diré nada por Draco porque incluso tú debes saber que esto no le agrada para nada Granger

-Hermione…supongo que es mejor a que me llamen Phantomhive o Granger.

-Podremos hacer el esfuerzo Hermione, no debes preocuparte por nuestro hijo.

-No me preocupa lo que pueda hacer su hijo señora Malfoy… Me preocupa que se meta en algún problema.

-No necesito que me protejas… Phantomhive

-Pues no tienes varita… Ninguno de ustedes tiene… están ocultándose de los mortifagos y te apuesto lo que quieras a que la magia sin varita no se te da del todo bien, están escondiéndose de un grupo de mortifagos en donde uno de ellos es tu tía y está más loca que una cabra y para más colmo de colmos el querido Voldemort también está detrás de ustedes… No lo sé Draco, pero desde donde yo lo veo si necesitas protección y si eres tan tonto como para creer que puedes sobrevivir medio día fuera de esta mansión por tu cuenta te invito a demostrármelo, solo recuerda gritar alto cuando te encuentren para enviar a Sebastián a rescatarte.

-…

-Vaya… ¿Acaso he logrado hacer callar al gran y todopoderoso Draco Malfoy?

-…

-De acuerdo, esto no está saliendo como debería, quiero limar asperezas contigo Malfoy, pero tú debes colocar de tu parte, asumo que no la pasaras tan mal en mi casa después de todo asumo que es en cierta forma parecida a tu propio hogar, solo que no tenemos elfos domésticos. No digo que seremos mejores amigos de aquí a mañana pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ver a ti y a los demás que el mundo muggle no es tan malo como se los han hecho creer.

-No seremos mejores amigos Granger.

-Lo acepto, no está en mis planes ser mejor amiga del hurón de Slytherin.

-Ni siquiera puedo prometer que te tratare bien.

-No tengo problema, es refrescante poder insultante de vez en cuando.

-Y no planeo llamarte Phantomhive de ahora en más hasta descubrir porque cambias tu nombre.

-Sobreviviré.

Draco ofreció su mano y Phantomhive el estrecho una sola vez y ambos luego la soltaron como si se quemaran el uno al otro.

-Si lo desean los demás pueden llamarme como gusten, Granger, Phantomhive, Hermione… No importa, le diré a mi padre que se controle, después de todo el de la idea de cambiarme el apellido fue el no yo. Pueden tomar asiento donde prefieran yo debo hacer mis tareas.

Luego de decir eso dio media vuelta y camino directamente al escritorio sentándose y tomando algunos papeles de la pila de la derecha y dejando la carpeta en la parte izquierda en otra de las pilas. Ya que nos había dado vía libre para llamarla Granger… Por fin podría dejar de confundirme con el otro apellido

-¿Acaso está diciendo señorita Granger que en ese escritorio está lleno de tareas de Hogwarts?

-No, eso sería ridículo considerando que siempre mantengo mis tareas al día, pero mi padre me ha proporcionado una educación a la altura de mi posición, y por ende nunca tengo descansos, cuando llego a casa debo retomar mis estudios muggles, después de todo yo soy la futura cabeza de esta familia y también comparto responsabilidades con mi padre.

-Su madre nos comentó algo al respecto en el almuerzo.

-A mi madre no le agrada, mi padre y Sebastián por el contrario afirman que todo lo que hago es necesario, a lo largo de mi vida he debido estudiar diversos temas, idiomas, historia familiar, historia universal, negocios, finanzas. Sin mencionar mis actividades extracurriculares que me ayudan a ser una apropiada sucesora.

-Si lo desea podría ayudarla Granger.

-Se lo agradezco profesor Snape, tenía planeado pedir su ayuda, aunque en algo que es mas de su… Área, la verdad es que hace un tiempo mi padre construyo para mí un laboratorio de pociones, tal vez usted desee ocuparlo mientras se encuentra aquí… Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para realizar pociones o para investigaciones o proyectos personales incluso si los señores Malfoy lo desean podrían participar.

-Su padre menciono algo al respecto pero no creí que usted permitiera que acudiera a su laboratorio.

-¿Y porque debería de negarle la entrada profesor Snape?

-Granger no sea tonta, no es un misterio para nadie que no la he tratado bien

-Eso lo sé perfectamente… Sin embargo mi pregunta profesor recae en que tiene que ver eso con negarle la entrada a mi laboratorio… ¿Acaso usted cree que le guardo rencor por un par de insultos y palabras crueles?, no soy Ronald profesor, tampoco Harry, en este mundo existen muchas personas que se esconden tras una máscara de odio contra el mundo, no sé si es su caso, pero esta convivencia es un modo de conocer lo que se esconde tras el murciélago de las mazmorras.

-Supongo entonces que usted también podría ser más que la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor.

-Supongo que usted deberá averiguarlo profesor…

* * *

Quiero tambien agradecer a quienes han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos, de verdad es muy pero muy importante para mi que se tomaran el tiempo de darme esta pequeña alegria que aun ahora celebro.

Muchas gracias a **Yazmin Snape & harunalin8767  
**

 **DE VERDAD ES TODA UNA ALEGRIA. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, Me dieron la motivacion de escribir este capítulo hasta terminarlo y la verdad es algo que agradezco mucho ustedes ayudaron a la musa a inspirarse y no dejarme a medio camino :***

 **Ahora solo falta comenzar a recibir comentarios para que mi alegria sea completa :D**


	11. Nombramiento e Incidente

Capítulo 10: Nombramiento e Incidente.

POV Hermione

Luego de aquel extraño recorrido por los lugares más superficiales de la mansion y aquella extraña plática en mi estudio con Draco Malfoy y el profesor Snape, el ambiente se sentía sumamente tranquilo, me dedique a adelantar buena parte de mis tareas y a observar como todos parecían entretenidos, el profesor Snape revisaba un grueso grupo de papeles en donde tenía anotaciones para un nuevo proyecto, una poción para regenerar la piel a base del jugo de la flor de fuego, sin embargo no tenía nada que pudiera equilibrar las propiedades de la flor de fuego y no tenía mucho tiempo libre para aplicar mi cerebro a buscar el ingrediente perfecto, y vea por donde en mi casa planeaba quedarse el mejor porcionista de gran Bretaña… Podría sacarle provecho y así quitarme un peso de encima… Los señores Malfoy se encontraban conversando en voz baja frente a uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea y en otro de los sofás de encontraban Draco con Zabini y Nott jugando un simple juego de ajedrez y no aquel barbárico juego de ajedrez mágico que tanto fascinaba a Ronald.

Luego de un rato Sebastián nos apresuró a todos para prepararnos y para sorpresa mía todos incluido Draco me saludaron con un asentimiento antes de salir a las habitaciones que ahora ocuparían para cambiarse. Fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y al terminar Sebastián tenía preparado mi atuendo, un vestido color melocotón de un solo hombro con pedrería, unos zapatos plateados con poco tacón y ropa interior a juego, luego de vestirme y peinarme con un moño recogido y una pequeña tiara como adorno, me observe un momento al espejo contemplando el sencillo maquillaje que había decidido utilizar.

-¿Quiénes asistirán a esta fiesta Sebastián?

-Según tengo entendido no hay demasiadas personas invitadas, será una pequeña reunión con las familias más importantes y cercanas a los Phantomhive.

-Eso quiere decir que mi padre también planea colocar hoy una trampa…

-Así es señorita…No necesito decirle quien es la carnada ¿o sí?

-No hace falta Sebastián… solo espero que este juego sea interesante.

POV Sebastián

Luego de arreglar a la señorita y asegurar que permanecería en su habitación hasta la hora acordada fui a verificar que todos nuestros invitados se encontraran listos para la pequeña fiesta que tendría lugar en la mansión, ya los preparativos estaban listos, las bebidas y los bocadillos todo se encontraba perfectamente organizado.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, la familia Richard conocida por sus extensos viñedos llegaba desde Italia a conocer a la primera Phantomhive en asumir junto a su padre la responsabilidad de la familia, sin embargo la familia Richard también se encargaba del tráfico de armas y algunas drogas experimentales que estaban siendo distribuidas en los bajos mundos de Londres, seguían los Bonnet Una reconocida empresa farmacéutica dedicada a la investigación y aliada con los Richard además se comentaba que secuestraban jóvenes, las demás familias tenían conexiones las unas con las otras y todas trataban de mantener a los Phantomhive gracias a la reputación que los antepasados del amo y este habían creado con el paso de los años… Nadie deseaba tener a los condes de la oscuridad en su contra…

-Sebastián busca a mi hija y sus invitados, asegúrate de que mi hija sea la última en bajar.

-Como ordene mi señor.

-Cielo, no creo que sea lo mejor, algo puede sucederle a Hermione

-Nada le sucederá Amelia, ya deberías saber que es necesario, la reina..

-No le debes nada a esa maldita vieja Ciel y lo sabes…

-Amelia no ahora, ya lo habíamos hablado. Sebastián asegúrate que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

-Yes, my lord.

Luego de acercarme a Rania, el ama de llaves y de indicarle que ocupara mi lugar en la entrada esperando a los demás invitados, subí a buscar a nuestros nuevos inquilinos para escoltarlos a la fiesta, una vez todos listos, vestidos con las mejores galas los lleve con los amos. Rania tenía todo bajo control por los momentos, Bard no había ocasionado ningún inconveniente en la cocina y tampoco en los bocadillos que había preparado para la fiesta. Estaba a punto de ir por la joven ama cuando los invitados principales llegaron a la mansión, pedí a Rania buscar a la señorita para luego escoltar a la Reina, sus guardias y todos los presentes al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento principal.

-Que inicie la función…

POV Hermione

Luego de un rato esperar sentada en mi cama leyendo historia de Hogwarts a que Sebastián fuera por mí, el libro ahora se encontraba lejos de mí en la cama mi mente había comenzado a pensar en los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo esta noche, todo debía salir de acuerdo al plan que mi padre había organizado. Si bien no tenía idea de lo que planeaba era bastante fácil suponer que esperaba que atrajera la atención de alguien importante para el…Posiblemente mi padre supiera que la rata caería en su trampa al yo verme involucrada.

-Me pregunto qué planeas hacer esta vez padre…

Tome un pequeño antifaz de mi mesa de noche a juego con mi vestido y me lo coloque y en ese momento escuche como alguien tocaba a la puerta, sabía que no era Sebastián, por lo general el solía entrar directamente para avisarme cualquier cosa o para ayudarme.

-Adelante.

Rania apareció en la puerta, su corto cabello rubio ceniza fue lo primero que vi, siguiendo por esos lentes demasiado grandes para alguien como ella, sus ojos marrones me miraban con nerviosismo y un poco de vergüenza, siempre tenía plasmada en la cara esa expresión de _lo eche a perder_ que te hacia compadecerte de ella cada vez que metía la pata… Pero había que reconocer que la chica era eficiente…Siempre que Sebastián no le susurrara al oído o estuviera cerca de ella. Y ni hablar de los desastres que podía ocasionar si Sebastián la sorprendía o la pillaba desprevenida…Su traje era un vestido victoriano hecho por Sebastián, en azul oscuro y blanco, los botones eran pequeños y negros, y a pesar de que el traje era recatado y bastante conservador Rania no tenía problemas para … Rellenar las partes indicadas.

-Supongo que Sebastián te envía a escoltarme Rania.

-S-Si señorita, el joven Sebastián está escoltando a todos al salón. U-Usted es la única que falta.

-Entonces no hagamos esperar más a nuestros invitados…

-S-Si, señorita- note un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rania y me quede viéndola un momento ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Sucede algo Rania?

-A-Ah, n-no señorita, es solo que usted se ve muy hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Rania, pero sabes que no debes estar nerviosa en mi presencia.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación bajamos al salón de entrada que se encontraba vacío, apenas había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando dos puertas de abrieron a la vez, por una Sebastián salía en mi dirección para escoltarme y de otro lado la puerta principal se abría dejando pasar a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules con un impecable traje blanco, paseo la mirada por la estancia hasta verme y en ese momento se lanzó en mi dirección… Por suerte Sebastián logro refrenarlo antes de que siquiera me tocara.

-Le ruego joven Montes que no sea tan impulsivo con mi joven ama.

-Hey Sebastián no seas cruel, solo quiero abrazarla.

-La joven ama tiene asuntos que atender joven Montes.

-Pero yo solo quería…

-No me importa lo que quieras Roberto, te aconsejaría dejar de llegar de manera inesperada, estoy segura que no deberías estar aquí en este momento.

-Me entere de que habías llegado y escape de casa para verte, en verdad te extrañe Hermione.

-Pues que contradictorio, cada minuto lejos de ti es glorioso para mí.

-Owww, ¿porque eres tan mala conmigo?

-Solo soy honesta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos joven ama pero ya es hora, todos están esperándola.

-Yo quiero ir…

-Cállate Roberto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, esto no le importa ni a ti ni a tu familia.

-Si te involucra a ti entonces me interesa a mí.

-Roberto vete ahora mismo a tu casa.

-No me iré.

La poca paciencia que había reunido desde que lo vi, la perdí al ver como él se dirigía al lugar donde todos esperaban, ese maldito estúpido no podía quedarse quieto, tome su mano con fuerza y cuando volteo le di una bofetada con toda la fuerza y la rabia de la que fui capaz, me miro incrédulo mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y luego bajaba la cabeza apretando sus puños con fuerza. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi vista nublada y mis nervios a flor de piel, intente respirar y muy lentamente baje la mano hasta volverla un puño y volverme a Sebastián.

-Asegúrate que el joven montes se vaya a su casa o se quede en una de las habitaciones. Pero no permitas que se acerque al lugar del evento Sebastián, no deseo lidiar con incompetentes hoy.

En ese momento sentí como me volteaban y estampaban sus labios en los míos. MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, intente apartarlo de mi pero él tomaba mis brazos con mucha fuerza, no podía hacer más que intentar soltarme de su agarre, intento meter su asquerosa lengua en mi boca pero sentí como éramos separados de manera brusca, Sebastián se encontraba en medio, toda su postura hacia fácil notar que estaba molesto…No, más bien furioso y yo también, quería ordenarle que lo matara, que tomara a ese pequeño insecto y lo despareciera de la faz de la tierra.

-Lo lamento joven Montes, pero debo pedirle que se retire.

-Esperare en alguna habitación por Hermione.

-Es señorita Phantomhive para ti Roberto, y te aconsejo que te largues o no responderé de mis acciones.

Sin mirar que decidía hacer el estúpido de Montes me acerque a la puerta intentando controlar mi rabia, detrás de esa puerta se encontraban familias importantes y también se encontraba la Reina, debía guardar la calma, debía pensar con la cabeza fría y no pensar en los malditos labios de ese maldito estúpido intentando darle ese maldito beso, solo de pensarlo todo mi cuerpo tenía un escalofrió de repulsión, en ese momento quería arrancarme los labios.

-Le aconsejo que se relaje joven ama.

-Maldita sea con ese estúpido, mi padre lo matara.

-Estoy seguro que todo mejorara con el tiempo my lady.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que ese idiota debe permanecer alejado de mí, su obsesión lo único que le traerá será la muerte.

-Puede ser, sin embargo me temo que por ahora es mejor dejar el tema- Sebastián abrió la puerta y entro mientras con voz clara llamaba la atención de los invitados y observaba la mirada de la Reina mirándome- Damas y caballeros, les presento a la Condesa Hermione Jean Alexandra Phantomhive Granger.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y mire desde mi posición a mis padres, se encontraban en una esquina junto a nuestros inquilinos y ellos me miraban con una clara expresión de sorpresa, se escucharon unas pequeñas exclamaciones apreciando mi belleza y mi atuendo y yo solamente me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta que este circo acabara.

-Levántate querida, esta reunión es en tu honor, ven a mi lado pequeña Phantomhive.

Me dirigí al lado de su majestad mientras seguía escuchando los susurros y cuchicheos de todo el mundo en la estancia.

Este juego no era nada divertido…

POV Severus.

Luego de encontrarnos un largo rato disfrutando de esa reunión, todos vestidos con ropa muggle que a pesar de ser diferente a lo que usualmente usábamos era… soportable. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a ese mayordomo acompañado por la señorita Granger detrás de él, debo admitir que se veía… Hermosa, toda ella hacia destacar el atuendo que portaba y aquel antifaz le daba un toque misterioso.

\- Damas y caballeros, les presento a la Condesa Hermione Jean Alexandra Phantomhive Granger.

 _-Se ve muy joven la condesa_

 _-Una niña no debería ser partidaria a obtener el título._

 _-Según tengo entendido su padre lo obtuvo a una edad más temprana y comparte las responsabilidades con su heredera._

 _-Cambiar la tradición…Que disparate._

 _-Según tengo entendido puede llegar a ser más cruel que su padre._

 _-Los condes de la oscuridad ahora tendrán una condesa de la noche._

Los murmullos comenzaron a correr en la habitación y muchos comentarios positivos y negativos se alzaron en el tiempo que la señorita Granger daba una reverencia. Estaba seguro que tanto los Malfoy como mis protegidos se encontraban con la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad desde que escuchamos la palabra condesa.

-Levántate querida, esta reunión es en tu honor, ven a mi lado pequeña Phantomhive.

Granger se levantó y nos dirigió una mirada neutra antes de iniciar su camino a lado de la Reina Elisabeth II, según nos había explicado el padre de Granger la familia Phantomhive tenía una estrecha relación con la Reina.

-Su majestad, es un honor estar en su presencia.

-Siempre tan propia, tan correcta, definitivamente querida, eres una digna Phantomhive.

-Su majestad, es usted muy gentil.

La mujer se levantó de la silla en la cual se encontraba y tomo la mano de Granger dirigiéndose y dando le cara a todos, dos guardias vestidos de blanco se colocaron a cada lado de la mujer esperando y observando a su alrededor buscando cualquier amenaza.

-Esta noche mis amigos, se celebra un acontecimiento importante y único, he tomado la decisión de que esta hermosa joven se convierta en una de mis preciadas guardianas, por favor pequeña- Granger se arrodillo y coloco una mano en su pecho con la cabeza baja mientras aquella mujer recibía un estuche de uno de los hombres- a partir de ahora las condesas de la familia Phantomhive serán conocidas como flores delicadas y mortales, levántate mi Rosa negra, la rosa guardiana de la Reina.

Granger hizo lo que se le ordeno y en ese momento la mujer abrió la caja sacando dos anillos colocando uno en el dedo medio de Granger y otro en el pulgar de la misma caja saco un collar de plata en medio tenía una rosa negra hecha de ónix.

-Pórtalos con orgullo mi querida Rosa, y no temas mostrar las espinas a quien se atraviese en tu camino…Condesa de la oscuridad.

-Como usted ordene… Su majestad.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento la Reina se retiró informando que tendrían noticias suyas pronto, en ese momento miraba a la señorita Granger quien se dirigía hacia nosotros luego de hablar con algunos invitados.

-Buenas noches señores Malfoy, profesor Snape, Draco, Blaise, Theodore.

-Buenas noches Condesa.

-Por favor señores, les pido que no utilicen ese título conmigo, creí que habíamos llegado a cierto acuerdo en mi estudio.

-Lo lamento querida pero es sorpresivo para nosotros enterarnos de esto.

-Lo comprendo, para mi es tedioso tener que encontrarme en este lugar, hubiera preferido el anonimato.

Granger miro su mano donde se encontraban los anillos los dos eran de plata pero el de su dedo medio tenía un zafiro y el pulgar un ónix.

-¿No te sientes feliz mi cielo?

-De ser exhibida como un pedazo de carne a los leones?, para nada madre. Encuentro que esta reunión es aburrida.

-Yo me siento orgulloso de ti princesa.

-Gracias padre, por cierto el anillo del ónix tiene el emblema de la familia en la piedra y dentro del anillo está el lema familiar.

-Parece que es la versión en femenino de los míos, pero sin el collar.

-Así parece padre… Si no les molesta iré a dar un paseo en los jardines.

-Te acompaño cielo.

-Deseo ir sola madre. Si me disculpan…

Todos la observamos marchar y al poco tiempo observe un movimiento de un hombre oculto en una de las esquinas que seguía a Granger.

-Alguien parece ir detrás de su hija señor Phantomhive.

-Muy observador señor Snape… Descuide, no dejare que nada le pase a mi querida hija.

POV Hermione

Luego de salir y dirigirme a los jardines pude comprobar muy bien que las miradas que había estad sintiendo desde el nombramiento oficial de la reina no eran una simple paranoia mía, necesitaba moverme rápido en los jardines tendría la capacidad de moverme libremente, pero usaba ropa incomoda por lo que me resultaría imposible hacer algún movimiento defensivo, mi varita no podía usarla con muggles y tampoco la tenía conmigo… _Maravilloso…_ Y aquella presencia se acercaba más y más.

-Una dama no debería estar tan sola en una noche como esta.

Fingí sobresaltarme y me di la vuelta encontrándome con un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mucho más alto que yo y bastante musculoso vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, no tenía ninguna corbata … _Maldita sea_ , con lo útil que me resultaría a mí que este tipo tuviera una corbata.

-Oh, discúlpeme usted…

-Ferrer, Ernesto Ferrer… Señorita Phantomhive.

-Discúlpeme Señor Ferrer… Pero me temo que mis padres estarán buscándome.

Tenía que salir del jardín en ese momento, algo no me gustaba, tenía el presentimiento de que había mas personas a nuestro alrededor y yo no tenía que pudiera usar para defenderme… si tan solo hubiera traído un cuchillo, una navaja… algo para quitarle la sonrisa del rostro a ese hombre que no dejaba de mirarme como un pedazo de carne.

-Creo que podrán prescindir de su compañía por un tiempo más… _Condesa_

-Que?!...

En ese momento sentí como alguien me tomaba de los brazos desde la espalda, no lo pensé simplemente pise uno de sus pies haciendo que soltara una de mis manos y le di un golpe en el rostro con el codo, estaba a punto de tomar impulso apoyándome en ese idiota para quedar a su espalda cuando sentí más manos tomarme e inmovilizarme, las manos… así que tenía razón, estaba rodeada… _Maldición padre, ¿Por qué tus planes siempre terminan así?_ …

-S-Sebastián…

Alcance a susurrar su nombre antes de que colocaran un pañuelo en mi nariz, _cloroformo…_ Intente no respirar, pero Ferrer se dio cuenta me hizo mirarlo mientras rociaba algo en mis ojos que ocasiono que me ardieran y casi respirara y me golpeo en el estómago obligándome a dar una bocanada de aire, sentí como todo comenzaba a ser borroso y antes de caer solo vi una sombra negra caminando hacia Ferrer.

POV Sebastián

Me encontraba atendiendo a los invitados en el salón, la señorita había salido de la habitación hacía mucho tiempo, y parecía ser que el objetivo del amo no había asistido a la fiesta… El amo perdería la cabeza revisando todas las notas para volver a tener a los posibles candidatos, Tal vez podría ayudarlo con una taza de té de menta y un toque de miel, eso lo relajaría y refrescaría, con un poco de suerte el cerebro del amo podría juntar las piezas del rompecabezas antes de que otra joven mujer fuera secuestrada.

 _S-Sebastián…_

Escuche la voz de la joven ama perder fuerzas, Salí sin que nadie lo notara y me dirigí al jardín, las bellas rosas blancas de las cuales el amo era tan aficionado lucían perfectas y hermosas, todas sin ningún defecto, pero al final, cerca del invernadero podía ver muchas siluetas juntas y también a la joven ama siendo retenida por unos varios de aquellos _humanos,_ el vestido de la señorita estaba siendo roto por uno de ellos con mucha calma, _vaya, vaya y tanto que tarde en encontrar un vestido que fuera del agrado de la joven ama._ Me acerque cuidadosamente hasta los caballeros viendo como habían dejado el vestido de la joven ama, podía notarse su ropa interior, debía apresurarme.

-Caballeros, ¿sería mucho pedir dejaran a mi señorita en paz?

Todos voltearon a verme y ninguno alcanzo a responder solo sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar, _que falta de modales_ , debería dar una que otra lección si quería salvar a mi señorita. Esquive las balas de todos hasta llegar al primero y romperle la mano, al siguiente lo derribe de una patada en el rostro y poco a poco fui eliminando aquella plaga… El amo debería saber que si bien no encontró a su objetivo, otro tipo de pez había mordido el anzuelo. Vaya, vaya el amo se divertiría mucho esta noche.

Cuando termine con el penúltimo _caballero,_ arregle mi traje y me voltee al último de los hombres que quedaban aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tenía una mirada aterrada en su rostro. Me pregunto porque se encontraba tan aterrado… oh cierto, sus amigos se encontraban muertos o agonizando en el piso, vaya al parecer me excedí un poco al querer enseñarles modales.

-Lo lamento señor…Me molesta de sobremanera la falta de educación en los demás.

-Q-quien demonios eres tú?

-Yo?, no soy nadie muy importante señor, solo soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive- realice una pequeña reverencia y volvi a mirarlo.

-Un simple mayordomo no podría contra 20 hombres el solo… QUE CLASE DE MAYORDOMO ERES.

-Lo que sucede señor… Es que soy un mayordomo _endemoniadamente_ bueno…

Me acerque lentamente, viendo como aquel hombre intentaba alejarse hasta tropezar con una piedra, mire por un momento a mi señorita, se encontraba en el suelo su vestido totalmente destrozado y llena de tierra, y en una posición muy incómoda he de añadir.

-Tratar de esta manera tan brusca a mi señorita… Me temo que el amo no estará contento con usted señor.

-Y-Yo, no.

-¿Usted no deseaba hacerlo?, vaya… Entonces permítame preguntarle que deseaba hacerle a mi señorita.

-…

-Sin respuesta… Vaya, que decepción, me temo que no podrá defenderse frente a mi amo… Tendremos que dejar que el saque sus conclusiones.

-P-Piedad.

-Lo lamento señor... Pero usted lastimo a mi señorita...

 _Una vez algo a sido perdido...Jamás regresara._

POV Hermione

-Joven ama, despierte…

Me sentía mareada, dolorida, los ojos me ardían era un dolor horrible, no sabía que me habían aplicado pero me dolía bastante, mi ojo derecho parecía el más afectado era el que más dolía, intente abrir los ojos pero casi no podía ver nada, todo estaba borroso a mi alrededor…

-Sebastián, casi no puedo ver.

-Yo me encargare de toda señorita, la llevare dentro de la mansión y avisare a sus padres.

Sebastián coloco su saco en mis hombros y luego me cargo camino a la casa, no sabía cómo me encontraba pero sabía que no me sucedería nada mientras estuvieran mis padres y Sebastián. Sentí como subíamos las escaleras, luego de un rato Sebastián abrió una puerta y me dejo sentada en algún sofá.

-Iré por los amos señorita, por favor no se mueva, le diré a Rania que venga con algo de manzanilla para sus ojos y buscare algo para ayudarle, deberemos quitar con cuidado el lente de contacto.

-Está bien…

Luego de eso me quede sola, escuchaba el fuego moverse y sentía el calor invadir mi cuerpo, todavía tenía el abrigo de Sebastián así que suponía que me encontraba mal como para que me hiciera usarlo, intente mirar a mi alrededor pero no podía hacer mucho, al poco tiempo Rania entro y al verme soltó un gemido de terror, se acercó poco a poco a donde estaba y coloco manzanilla en mis ojos, por un rato, cada tanto remojaba algodones para dejarlos actuando en mis ojos, luego salió para volver con más manzanilla y en ese momento intente mirar a mi alrededor otra vez, ahora podía notar mucho más que antes pero de todas formas no podía ver del todo bien, me levante lentamente e intente caminar, las piernas me temblaban, al dar el primer paso caí en el suelo y entonces lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, escuche pasos apresurados dirigirse hasta la habitación por el pasillo y luego como la puerta se abría bruscamente, contuve la respiración mientras sentía unos brazos envolverme y el perfume de mi padre.

-Padre…

-No debí dejarte salir.

-E-Estoy b-bien papá.

-No lo estas, no puedes decirme que estas bien cuando yo mismo estoy viéndote.

Mi padre me tomo en brazos y salió conmigo de la habitación llevándome a otro lugar, no sabía a donde pero no podía negar que estaba un poco asustada sobre lo que esos tipos podrían haberme hecho estando inconsciente, me acurruque más en los brazos de mi padre buscando su protección y el me apretó más contra el dando un beso en mi frente, luego sentí que me colocaban en una cama, la suave textura de las sabanas y la comodidad del colchón me hicieron soltar un suspiro.

POV Severus

Nos encontrábamos hablando con el padre de Granger cuando entro el mayordomo a la estancia dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia nosotros, no llevaba su saco, y parecía agitado, miro al padre de Granger y luego nos miró por un momento dudando si hablar o no pero la mirada del señor Phantomhive parecía darle una orden silenciosa.

-Mi señor, la joven ama fue atacada en el jardín.

-Como esta mi hija Sebastián.

-Logre llegar antes de que algo grave le sucediera… Sin embargo me temo que aun así llegue un poco tarde mi señora.

-Donde esta Sebastián.

-La señorita se encuentra en el salón del té, Rania debe estar con ella en estos momentos.

-Amelia, creo que es momento de que esta reunión termine, quédate con Sebastián, yo me encargare de nuestra hija, los Malfoy y el señor Snape irán conmigo que los jóvenes se queden contigo, espera un rato y luego sube, llevare a Hermione a su habitación. Que nadie se entere de este incidente.

-Ciel…

-Yo la cuidare Amelia…

Narcisa, Lucius y yo salimos detrás del señor Phantomhive subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente hasta uno de los cuartos que nos había señalado Granger hoy en la tarde, al entrar la estancia no estaba muy iluminada, pero si lo suficiente como para ver todo lo que sucedía la chimenea estaba encendida y en el piso frente a la misma estaba la señorita Granger, parecía que había intentado caminar para acabar colapsado en el suelo, se encontraba con el saco del mayordomo cubriéndola, pero podía notarse que su vestido estaba rasgado y destrozado, su peinado estaba desecho y estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad, además tenía un golpe en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, tenía rastros de lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus ojos, el padre de Granger se acercó a ella y la abrazo y ella cerro los ojos mientras respiraba tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre.

-Padre…

-No debí dejarte salir.

-E-Estoy b-bien papá.

-No lo estas, no puedes decirme que estas bien cuando yo mismo estoy viéndote.

La cargo en brazos dejando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho y saliendo seguido de nosotros hacia el cuarto de la señorita Granger, al entrar y dejarla en la cama, ninguno de nosotros podía articular palabra por la conmoción de ver a la chica en ese estado, sin embargo sacudí mi cabeza e intente serenarme para ayudar de alguna forma.

-Como se encuentra señorita Granger.

Su padre se encontraba al lado de la cama observándola y me miro con odio en cuanto aquel apellido salió de mi boca sin embargo note como los hombros de Granger se relajaban un poco.

-Déjalo padre, me hace falta algo de normalidad

-Granger no tengo toda la noche.

-Me encuentro bien, algo débil, las piernas no me responden correctamente y mis ojos duelen, Ferrer aplico algo en ellos antes de que cayera inconsciente, Rania estaba aplicándome manzanilla y eso ha logrado que pueda ver algo más que sombras pero aun no puedo ver claramente, me palpita la cabeza así que creo que tengo una herida o un golpe, me duele el estómago también y me siento mareada.

-Bien, si me permite creo poder ir a su laboratorio y tener algo de poción.

-En el cajón de mi mesita de noche tengo pociones preparadas profesor, no tengo nada para el dolor de cabeza creo que es la única que me falta, pero creo que podrá encontrar lo que necesito.

Me acerque a donde me indico y abrí el cajón, tome una poción cicatrizante, y una poción para el mareo. La destape, la ayude a tomarla y luego de limpiar la herida de su cabeza use un poco de poción cicatrizante y la aplique en la misma, guarde la poción cicatrizante y revise su vista tenía los ojos rojos e irritados más el derecho que el izquierdo supuse que tendría que seguir aplicando la manzanilla por un rato más para que sus ojos se vieran relativamente bien.

-Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora, no tengo nada para su molestia ocular, pero la manzanilla debería ayudarla a sobrellevarlo, no será tan rápido como una poción pero le ayudara, tiene los ojos irritados sobretodo el ojo derecho por lo que le recomiendo mantenerlo cubierto, una fuerte cantidad de luz podría lastimarla.

-Gracias Profesor.

-Ya no soy su profesor Granger… -La mire un momento un poco conmocionado por su estado actual-De nada.

-Necesitas cambiarte cariño, si no es molestia señora Malfoy podría buscar elegir algo para que mi hija se cambie, no puedo dejar que tu madre te vea así…

-Por supuesto señor Phantomhive.

-Sebastián…

-Esta con tu madre, te ayudare a darte un baño, lo necesitas.

-No puedo caminar papá.

-No planeaba dejarte hacerlo, Señor Malfoy ¿podría avisarme cuando mi esposa este cerca?

-Por supuesto.

-Señor Snape, agradecería si se quedara con mi hija por si acaso necesita otra de las pociones, me temo que no sabría cual darle y ella no es de mucha ayuda ahora mismo para identificarlas.

-Me quedare.

Tomo a su hija en brazos y entro con ella al baño, Narcisa busco y encontró un camisón de seda largo color azul manga larga, luego de esperar el señor Phantomhive salió del baño solo con la camisa blanca y con las mangas hasta el codo, tomo la ropa que Narcisa había escogido y entro otra vez, al poco tiempo salió la señorita Granger nuevamente en brazos de su padre vestida y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, me acerque a quitar las cobijas para que pudiera colocar a Granger sin dificultades, me lo agradeció con un asentimiento y una vez cubierta hasta la cintura con las cobijas tomo la toalla y comenzó a frotar su cabello hasta que no quedo nada de agua en él.

-Tu madre querrá peinarte, sabes que eso la tranquiliza.

Granger asintió y se recostó contra las almohadas de su cama suspirando mientras sus ojos se movían por todo el lugar, supuse que intentando forzar su vista a distinguir todo.

-No fuerce la vista Granger, eso solo empeorara todo.

-No estoy acostumbrada a no ver, no me gusta esto, es como si me vendaran los ojos.

-Hermione no discutas con el señor Snape, además tengo que quitarte los lentes de contacto cariño.

-Me duele papá.

-Intentare ser lo más delicado posible.

Mire como poco a poco le quitaban aquellas cosas de los ojos a Granger, quien tenía una cara de dolor en su rosto, una vez listo ella cubrió su ojos derecho con su mano y en ese momento entro Lucius a la habitación.

-La señora Phantomhive está llegando junto con Sebastián y otra chica.

-Gracias señor Malfoy, me preocupaba no terminar a tiempo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la madre de Granger fue directamente donde su hija a abrazarla y estrecharla contra ella.

-Mamá estoy bien.

-Me asuste tanto cuando Sebastián…

-Todo está bien mamá.

-Mi señora Amelia, Rania trajo la manzanilla, es mejor proceder, yo tengo unas gotas que también ayudaran a la joven ama.

-De acuerdo, oh cariño tu cabello, te ayudare con el…

Narcisa sostenía a Lucius del brazo, miraba la escena perdida en sus pensamientos, yo me encontraba un poco ausente, entre las pociones de Granger solo habían un par de frascos de poción cicatrizante otras para subir el azúcar pero las que más dominaban eran para mareos y vómito y revitalizante y dormir si soñar, había grandes cantidades, todas hechas perfectamente.

-Mañana podría ir al laboratorio de su hija señor Phantomhive y realizar una poción para eliminar las molestias de sus ojos.

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte señor Snape.

La madre de Granger peino a su hija y luego la ayudo a recostarse mientras Rania el ama de llaves aplicaba aquella cosa con manzanilla en sus ojos, me acerque a la gaveta y tome una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Es mejor que tome una para que pueda dormir.

-Usted también puede tomar una profesor, sé que debe costarle dormir. Si cualquiera de ustedes necesita un poco puede tomarla, no me molesta.

-Gracias Granger, le tomare la palabra.

-Creo que es mejor que los señores Malfoy y el señor Snape se retiren a dormir, es tarde y el día de hoy ha sido cansado para todos, me encargare de llevar a todos la cena en las habitaciones.

-Creo que será lo mejor Sebastián.

-Gracias por todo, señores Malfoy, profesor Snape.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Nos retiramos de la habitación con la promesa de Sebastián de acudir pronto a las habitaciones para darnos nuestra cena. Una vez en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa y entrar a darme una ducha con agua tibia, lo necesitaba, al salir busque una pijama de seda negra y me quede pensando en el estado en que vimos a Granger, por un momento me pareció tan… frágil.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue el suficiente como para que Sebastián fuera a mi cuarto y dejara la cena en él, pollo al horno con patatas, sopa de brócoli, jugo de manzana y un pedazo de tarta de limón como postre. Me dijo que la señorita ya se encontraba mejor y que todos se encontraban cenando en sus habitaciones, luego de eso salió y volvió con una taza de té, recuerdo que lo último que hice fue tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar y pensar de nuevo en aquella imagen de Granger en el piso, luego simplemente me acomode más entre las almohadas suspirando por la comodidad de las mismas y de las cobijas para luego caer dormido por fin.

* * *

olaaaaas BUENO pues la verdad me siento muy feliz por haber subido un nueeeeevo capiii y ahora a contestar el review que hizo esto posible.

 **harunalin8767** : MEEE HACES FELIIIZ el primer comentario de toda la historia, te dedico este nuevo capi a ti, ciertamente me hiciste muy feliz y aunque tarde un porquito mas porque no podia dejar de imaginar posibles escenarios espero que el capi sea de tu agrado y te guste, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y tomarte ese tiempido para escribir esas lineas que tan feliz me han hecho.

Espero tener pronto otro capitulo, de hecho tengo uno ya listo pero en general suelo subir cuando tengo varios escritos y de esa forma no los dejo esperando tanto, a pesar de que son pocos quienes siguen esta historia muy pero muy pocos, es para mi un honor estar escribiendo y saber que en algun momento mi trabajo y esfuerzo sera del agrado de muchos.

Hasta pronto mis queridos y estimados lectores y a los lectores fantasmas que nunca dejan señales de vida, tambien les envio saludos.


	12. El Secuestro de la Rosa

_La oscuridad al igual que la luz tiene su lado bueno, solo de nosotros depende descubrir cual es, como las personas, una parte oscura puede ser buena o mala, solo depende del lugar o contra quien decidas enfocarla. I.A._

* * *

Capítulo 11: El Secuestro de la Rosa

POV Hermione

-Por fin…

No podía soportar más el ruido en toda la mansión, era estresante, todo ese estruendo llegaba a mi habitación y estaba segura que a cada lugar de la mansión, Sebastián hacia poco se había ido de mi cuarto y yo me había vestido con un traje simple, camisa blanca manga corta, un chaleco negro con un toque en rosado una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón bajo negros, la cabeza no dejaba de palpitarme, el ardor en mis ojos solo lo volvía todo peor, la noche pasada había sido una tortura con el dolor en los ojos…Sin contar el incidente de la fiesta y ahora ya no podría usar los lentes de contacto por un tiempo, a pesar de la poción para dormir sin soñar me había levantado antes que todos… Incluso antes que Sebastián, tenía cubierto mi ojo derecho por un parche médico, dolía como el infierno y sentía como palpitaba, el izquierdo solo me ardía, no pude evitar suspirar disfrutando de la paz de mi estudio, habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo…Ahora solo tenía que relajarme hasta que Sebastián llegara para buscarme e ir a desayunar o podría convencerlo de traerme un pequeño bocadillo, incluso podría tomar una poción para el dolor de cabeza en este momento…pero no tenia ninguna y el laboratorio que mi padre había mandado a construir para mi estaba demasiado lejos, no soportaría pasar a través de todo ese ruido, tendría que soportar hasta que el dolor aminorara por sí solo, me separe de la puerta para comenzar a ir a mi escritorio y comer las galletas que Sebastián había dejado en el mismo junto con el té, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando de repente una mano salió de la nada y me cubrió la boca con un pañuelo, intente luchar pero no sirvió de mucho lo que pude hacer fue escuchar el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose en miles de pedazos antes de ser envuelta nuevamente por la oscuridad. sin embargo un pensamiento vino a mi antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

Maldita sea, No otra vez...….

* * *

POV Sebastián

Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, mayordomo principal de la familia Phantomhive, pero estoy seguro que esa información ya la poseen. El día a día de un mayordomo está lleno de inconvenientes, debemos asegurarnos de que todo sea perfecto desde el momento en que nuestros amos despiertan del dulce mundo de los sueños hasta que deciden volver a ser parte de este al terminar el día.

Un mayordomo debe levantarse antes que cualquiera, incluso antes que el sol, tareas simples como recoger y planchar el periódico, preparar el desayuno con los mejores ingredientes para que los amos pudieran deleitar su paladar, despertar a los miembros del personal e instruirlos a realizar sus tareas diarias.

¿Aburrido?... Podría serlo a veces, pero créanme, suele haber momentos agradables en la vida de un mayordomo.

Aquella mañana no solo debía asegurarme de despertar a los amos, también debía despertar a la señorita quien había regresado a casa luego de una larga ausencia y a los invitados que ahora vivirían indefinidamente con nosotros, era deber del mayordomo asegurar el bienestar de cada una de las personas que habitaban en el lugar y brindarles la mejor de las hospitalidades. Lo primero era despertar a los amos, luego seguirían los invitados y entonces podría regresar a terminar el desayuno, prepare un carrito con todo lo necesario, no podía ir y venir sin despertar sospechas, debía ser lo más discreto posible con mis movimientos. Una vez todo estuvo totalmente ordenado me dirigí a la habitación de mis amos, al entrar ellos se encontraban dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, me permití sonreír mientras dejaba el carrito y abría las cortinas dejando pasar el sol a la habitación, voltee a ver a mis amos y note como se movían evitando al sol.

-Buenos días mis señores, es hora de despertar.

Poco a poco se levantaron y quedaron recostados en el respaldar de la cama, el señor tomo el parche de su ojo y luego de colocárselo le dio un beso de buenos días a la señora.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su sueño mi señora, pero usted me pidió los despertara para ir a por la joven ama Alexa.

-No te preocupes Sebastián.

Prepare el té para cada uno de mis amos y luego de dárselos partí a la habitación de la señorita, quien se encontraba despierta, con el cabello húmedo y cubierta con un albornos negro seguramente la joven ama salía de una ducha rápida.

-Puedes dejar el té en mi estudio Sebastián, y también las galletas, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, puedes ir a despertar a los demás y al terminar yo iré al comedor.

-Como usted ordene, para el desayuno de hoy tendremos salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta y jugo de moras que han sido recolectadas esta misma mañana. ¿Qué le complace más como acompañamiento? Tostadas francesas, Bizcocho o Scones

-Scones, las tostadas francesas puedes llevarlas a mi despacho como merienda.

-Como usted desee joven ama. ¿Desea que la ayude a vestirse?

-Estaré bien Sebastián, no planeo usar nada muy complicado.

Luego de asentir lleve el té y las galletas al estudio de mi joven ama, me parecía curioso encontrarla despierta. Ella solía tener el mismo despertar que el amo. Tenía el presentimiento de que la joven ama ocultaba algo a nuestros ojos y a pesar de habérselo comentado al amo este me había dado órdenes de esperar hasta que la joven ama no pudiera ocultarlo más o hasta que ella misma contara que le sucedía.

Saliendo del estudio de la joven ama me dirigí a la habitación ocupada por los señores Malfoy, primero despertaría a los adultos y luego seguiría con los jóvenes. Toque un par de veces la puerta y luego de esperar 5 minutos sin obtener respuesta entre tranquilamente, los señores Malfoy se encontraban dormidos todavía, y se notaban bastante relajados. La habitación de un delicado tono verde crema opacado por la oscuridad de la habitación debía ser iluminada, así que luego de dirigirme a las ventanas y abrir las cortinas note a los señores moverse poco a poco en la cama.

-Buenos días señores Malfoy.

Al escuchar mi voz se alarmaron viendo todo a su alrededor, mi rostro solo reflejaba calma y tranquilidad y esperaba que mi sonrisa lograra transmitirles esos sentimientos, me dirigí hacia el armario de la habitación y luego de abrirlo saque un vestido color verde menta suelto y lo mostré a los señores.

-Es este vestido de su agrado señora Malfoy?, la joven ama me informo de sus preferencias respecto al color, espero este vestido sea de su agrado.

-Es hermoso…Gracias.

Asentí y coloque el vestido en una de las sillas cerca del armario busque los zapatos en la parte baja del armario y los deje bajo el vestido, unos simples tacones blancos y tome unos zapatos negros para el señor Malfoy, regrese al closet y tome esta vez un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa color menta del mismo tono del vestido y repetí el proceso mirando al señor Malfoy esperando su aprobación y al tenerla simplemente asentí deje el conjunto en la silla al lado del vestido y fui por el té dejando el carro al lado de la cama de los señores mientras preparaba el primer té del día.

-Espero sea de su agrado señores Malfoy, ¿desean algunas galletas?, son de avena y pasas.

-Se ven deliciosas. Muchas gracias.

-Solo hago mi trabajo señores Malfoy, la ropa interior se encuentra en el mueble al lado del closet, espero todo sea de su agrado.

-Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas.

-Les aseguro que no es ninguna molestia, si el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pudiera con algo tan simple como esto… ¿Entonces qué sucedería?

-Trabajas desde hace mucho tiempo con la señorita Hermione?

-Mi trabajo es servir a la familia Phantomhive señores Malfoy, he servido al padre de la señorita desde que él tenía 12 años y he visto a la señorita crecer hasta ser quien es hoy- se encontraban pensativos así que decidí cambiar el tema- Como acompañamiento para el desayuno de hoy tendremos Tostadas francesas, Bizcocho y Scones que complace más su apetito esta mañana señores Malfoy?

-¿Podremos elegir?

-Si lo desean pueden esperar a encontrarse en el comedor para elegir. Yo debo retirarme debo despertar al señor Snape y a los señoritos antes de que sea hora del desayuno.

-Por supuesto muchas gracias por este maravilloso té Sebastián.

-No tienen que agradecer nada señores Malfoy, con permiso me retiro.

Repetí el mismo proceso con el señor Snape, y al entrar a la habitación abrí las cortinas dejando entrar la luz, la habitación era de un color gris, y el señor Snape se encontraba con las sabanas cubriéndolo por completo, solté un suspiro mientras elegía la ropa del señor Snape, un pantalón negro y una camisa gris y zapatos negros. Acomode el carro con el té al lado de su cama y quite las sabanas que cubrían al señor Snape.

-Buenos días señor Snape es hora de despertar.

Toque un poco su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron, lo siguiente que supe es que me encontraba estampado en la pared impulsado por una fuerza externa… Interesante manera de despertar la del señor Snape, el me miraba desde la cama se pasó una mano por el rostro y mi miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no es mucha molestia señor Snape, ¿podría dejar de aplicar su magia en mi persona?

-No estoy acostumbrado a que invadan mi intimidad.

-Lo lamento señor pero como mayordomo es mi trabajo despertar a todos antes del desayuno.

Sentí aquella presión dejar mi cuerpo y una vez liberado arregle mi traje y mis guantes para volver al lado del señor y ofrecerle una taza de té y galletas.

-Haces esto todos los días?

-Es parte de mi trabajo, lo hago desde que trabajo para el conde Phantomhive.

-Gracias por el té y las galletas… ¿la señorita Granger se encuentra ya despierta?

-Phantomhive señor Snape, respondiendo a su pregunta la señorita ya estaba despierta cuando fui a su habitación, ahora debe encontrarse en su estudio, según se tiene trabajo que hacer.

-¿No es muy temprano para trabajo?.

-No cuando eres la futura heredera del apellido Phantomhive, sin embargo la señorita se ha descuidado mucho…Disculpe no debería hablar de esto.

-Descuida, todavía es extraño para mí todo esto, tal vez podría ayudar a Gran… Phantomhive.

-Si lo desea puede llamarla por su nombre, el amo todavía no considera adecuado que su apellido cambie en el mundo mágico, el amo no simpatiza mucho con el joven Ronald Weasley… si no mal recuerdo sus palabras creo que se refirió a él como _un pequeño parasito pestilente sin ningún indicio de cerebro_ … si, esas fueron las palabras del amo.

-Una manera bastante creativa de llamarlo, puedo aportar que sin la ayuda de la señorita Phantomhive el jamás habría podido pasar de año por sus propios medios.

-Esa información estoy seguro el amo estaría encantado de conocerla señor Snape.

-Gracias por el té y las galletas.

-Es un placer, la ropa interior se encuentra en las gavetas al lado del armario, en la silla que está al otro lado del armario encontrara la ropa lista para ser usada y el calzado a juego, me tome la libertad de seleccionarla, espero no sea problema.

-Gracias.

-Como acompañamiento para el desayuno de hoy tenemos tostadas francesas, Bizcochos y Scones. ¿Qué satisface más su apetito hoy señor?

-Si no es problema esperare al comedor para elegir.

-Como usted prefiera…- me detuve un momento mientras me acercaba a la puerta, tal vez jugaba con fuego pero…era demasiado tentador- el estudio de la señorita se encuentra al lado izquierdo de su habitación.

No me quede mucho mas solo seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente pero no tenía tiempo para entretenerme, debía despertar a los señoritos, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de uno de los 3 cuartos que me faltaban cuando escuche un gran estruendo en la mansión y luego los gritos de los empleados.

Incompetentes…

Sea lo que fuera que hubieran hecho no podía ir a revisar, por el momento debía cumplir con mi tarea de despertar a todos, mire mi reloj, 1 hora y 30 minutos para comenzar el desayuno.

El trabajo de mayordomo nunca terminaba…

* * *

POV Severus

Luego de haber tenido ese pequeño intercambio de palabras con Sebastián deje la tasa de té a un lado y tome otra de las galletas…Estaban deliciosas, no podía negarlo. Me levante de la cama y fui al baño por una ducha fría, en cuanto estuve bajo el agua sentí como mis músculos protestaban por la temperatura pero no me importo. Todo esto era demasiado irreal, no solo teníamos que ocultarnos por un tiempo, también teníamos que convivir con Granger o con Phantomhive, honestamente ya no sabía cómo llamarla a pesar de que nos había dicho que podíamos decirle Granger, y dirigirme a ella como la sabelotodo insufrible no parecía una opción, mucho menos llamarla por su nombre. Los acontecimientos de la noche pasada regresaron a mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, Mi instinto me decía que el padre de Granger ocultaba algo, no solo el sino que todos… ¿Pero que era exactamente lo que deseaba encontrar?

Mejor aún… ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar?

Desde que habíamos llegado a esta precaria situación la señorita Granger había sido comprensiva, y bastante generosa. Por supuesto había muchas cosas que descubrir, después de todo era imposible no ver el cambio que Granger había tenido al llegar a su hogar, esta no era la alumna vivas, alegre y sabelotodo, en todo este tiempo se mostraba calculadora, fría y metódica, por un momento incluso pensé que el sombrero debía haberla enviado a Slytherin.

Salí de la ducha y deje de pensar en la familia Phantomhive por un momento, y me dedique a vestirme, la ropa muggle no era de mi agrado pero mientras estuviéramos aquí debía acostumbrarme, tome las notas que Granger me había dado el día anterior, la verdad me sorprendía su iniciativa para hacer sus propias pociones, en clase se mostraba demasiado dependiente de los libros pero aquí parecía dejar salir su instinto, comenzaba a sospechar que mantenía una fachada en el mundo mágico y otra en el mundo muggle.

Deje las notas en la mesa de noche, más tarde las vería con más detenimiento, la flor de fuego era poderosa y por lo mismo un ingrediente bastante potente, no había tanto problema de usarlo siendo una flor pero en su estado líquido se convertía en un ingrediente inestable y riesgoso, habría que tener mucho cuidado al manipularlo para evitar cualquier incidente que pudiera pasar... Salí de la habitación al estudio de la señorita Granger, vi a Sebastián tocando la puerta mientras sostenía una bandeja con su otra mano, seguramente ya habría terminado de despertar a todos.

-Sebastián, ¿sucede algo?

-Oh joven Snape, creí que sería más práctico traerle el desayuno a la joven ama, además traje té negro, la joven ama estará feliz.

-¿Acaso el té negro es el favorito de Granger?

-Oh, no quería dar a entender eso, la joven ama tiene un paladar exquisito y un gran sentido para identificar los distintos tipos de té. Siempre trato de que pruebe nuevos pero el té negro tiende a hacer que este mucho más activa- Sebastián volvió a tocar la puerta pero no había respuesta- Asumo que usted desea hablar con la joven ama, ¿me equivoco?

-Pensaba en ofrecerle algo de mi ayuda a Granger, ayer se veía estresada con tanto trabajo.

-Ciertamente, la joven ama nunca ha dejado que sus responsabilidades se acumulen de esa manera-los dos miramos la puerta y Sebastián entro esta vez sin tocar- la señorita nunca tarda tanto en contestar.

Al entrar la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, todos los papeles se encontraban esparcidos por la habitación, una de las ventanas estaba rota y los pedazos de vidrío estaban esparcidos por el piso y parte del escritorio, las cortinas se mecían con el viento que entraba por aquella ventana y la puerta que conectaba el estudio con el cuarto de Granger se encontraba abierta, Sebastián entro con el té y aquel pastel en la bandeja mirando todo de manera evaluadora para luego dar un suspiro resignado. Yo por el contrario estaba bastante sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar semejante desorden en el estudio de Granger y dudaba que ella fuera la causante.

-Pero que se supone que paso aquí…

-Y pensar que este es el primer té negro que tenemos en meses…Ahora se ha vuelto completamente inservible…

-¡JOVEN SEBASTIAN!

Por la puerta entro Rania alterada y con la respiración entrecortada, en algún punto debió tropezar e ir directamente al pecho de Sebastián, yo me aparte considerablemente, el pastel y el té se elevaron de la bandeja en ese mismo instante otra de las ventanas exploto y luego uno de los jarrones atrás de Rania, Sebastián cayó al piso con Rania sobre el yo estaba contra una de las estanterías. Sebastián había levantado la mano con la bandeja y había cuidado que todo cayera en la misma sin ocasionar ningún desastre, no pude evitar mi sorpresa, mi desconcierto y mi desconfianza.

¿Qué clase de mayordomo era Sebastián Michaelis?

* * *

Hermione POV

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor per no podía entender lo que decían, mi cabeza me dolía en extremo y eso complicaba que mi cerebro funcionada correctamente, poco a poco fui recordando los incidentes de esta mañana, despertarme temprano, el dolor de cabeza, el dolor en mis ojos, hasta que llegue a la parte del secuestro… _Maldita sea_. No podía ser posible que tuviera la misma facilidad de mi padre de ser secuestrada, apenas había llegado del mundo mágico y ya dos veces me habían atrapado, una para violarme probablemente por ser reconocida con un título sumamente importante y ahora … ¿¡Y AHORA ALGUIEN PODRIA DECIRME PARA QUE MIERDA ME SECUESTRAN!?.

Intente calmarme y moverme, estaba de lado en el piso, tenía mis manos atadas fuertemente en mi espalda no podía moverlas, ni siquiera los brazos, sin embargo respirando tranquilamente pude calmarme y hacer el esfuerzo de quedar sentada las dos piernas dobladas gracias a la falda que usaba… Maldita la hora en la que decidí vestirme con falda.

-Oh jefe, la señorita ha despertado.

-Entonces mi amigo quítale la venda, cuantas historias hemos escuchado de ti… honestamente me siento decepcionado- la venda cayo de mis ojos, ni siquiera me quitaron el parche, la luz me hizo entrecerrar mi ojo pero lo disimule muy bien- con cuantas familias has acabado _Phantomhive_ , cuantos trabajos has realizado para obtener tu reciente título… Rosa guardiana de la Reina.

-Armando Ferrer- mire al hombre frente a mí, igual a su hermano en todo menos en su cabello color negro y sus ojos azules- Por un momento llegue a creer que eran la misma persona, Gemelos… Quien diría que la familia Ferrer ocultara semejante información al mundo.

-Resulta útil cuando los estúpidos amantes de la Reina se entrometen en nuestros planes- saco su pistola y la coloco en mi cabeza mientras me miraba con una sonrisa estúpida- No tengo noticias de mi hermano desde anoche y tampoco de sus hombres, quiero saber dónde están y donde escondes la llave del depósito del puerto.

-Por orden de la Reina cualquier comercio con armas debe ser registrado y etiquetado, una violación de las normas de armamento llevando armas ilegales en los depósitos resultaría en una pena de cárcel inmediata para el dueño del depósito.

-ahhh, ¿ves lo que te digo Antonio?, estos desequilibrados ingleses con sus estúpidas normas solo tienen restos de té en sus cabezas, no paran de repetir oh _la Reina, oh la Reina_. Y nos dejan a nosotros los comerciantes y verdaderos empresarios atados de manos cuando se trata de nuestros productos.

-Si buscas a tu hermano… Es posible que mi padre este siendo _muy… muy_ _hospitalario_ con él, tal vez lo esté haciendo hablar con mucha _delicadeza_ sobre los negocios que tienen aquí en Londres.

-Maldita cría- lo siguiente que sentí fue una bofetada en mi rostro y el sabor de mi sangre en mi boca, con su mano tomo mi cara y me hizo mirarlo de nuevo- ¿Dónde está la maldita llave?

-La tiene uno de mis subordinados en la mansión.

-Mantén a esos incompetentes cerca Antonio, parece que la carta que enviamos si fue una buena idea. En cuanto a ti princesa, solo espero que mi hermano se encuentre en una pieza…

-Parece que alguien teme que el lindo perrito no pueda hacer el _tráelo…_

-¡CALLATE!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue otra bofetada y luego un par de patadas a mi estómago que me hicieron botar todo el aire en mis pulmones…Escupí un poco de sangre mientras miraba la espalda de Ferrer, solté una sonrisa burlona mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ferrer no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Sebastián POV

Ciertamente, el primer té negro en meses y debía ser desperdiciado de aquella forma, Rania se encontraba sobre mi todavía, totalmente avergonzada e intentando levantarse lo más rápido posible, cuando estuve seguro que no volvería a caer me levante con la bandeja intacta… _Incluso el pastel favorito de la señorita…_ no pude evitar suspirar resignado.

 _Aquella facilidad de ser secuestrados debía ser algo heredado del amo._

-Rania, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras dentro de la mansión?

-oh, l-lo siento j-joven Sebastián, es que ha llegado una carta para el mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

Le di la bandeja con el té y el pastel a Rania y tome la carta bajo la atenta mirada del joven señor Severus y de Rania.

 ** _Al mayordomo Phantomhive._**

 ** _Tenemos a la joven condesa, si esperas volver a verla en una sola pieza ve con la llave del depósito cerca del muelle y con el señor Ferrer o comenzaremos a enviar parte por parte de la adorada señorita, el lugar de encuentro para entregar el articulo será la abandonada mansión Ferrer en el centro de Londres._**

 _Que carta tan vulgar…_

-Gracias por avisar Rania, iré con los amos, asegúrate que los preparativos para el desayuno sean realizados a tiempo- ella sintió dándome la bandeja y saliendo seguramente a la cocina- deberé avisar a los amos.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Sebastián?

-La joven ama ha sido secuestrada joven Snape, debo informar a los amos.

Me dirigí al salón principal con el joven Snape siguiendo mis pasos, podría fácilmente haber inventado una forma de que no se enterara de lo que sucedía con mi señorita, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no interfería en la vida de los amos… Un poco de interferencia puede resultar divertido para estimular la monótona vida de un mayordomo, al entrar los amos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente sentados en un sofá de cuero negro, no toque la puerta por lo cual al verme se sorprendieron, le entregue la carta al amo y la ama Amelia tomo la bandeja con el té y el pastel… _parece ser que no se desperdiciara del todo,_ el amo luego de terminar de leerla me miro solo un segundo antes de verme asentir.

-Amelia cariño, tengo una reunión dentro de poco, porque no vas de compras mientras yo atiendo estos negocios.

-Ciel, prometiste acompañarme.

-Cariño, me refiero a las compras que dejaste con madame Marcel, si no mal recuerdo tiene algunos vestidos que encargarte y otros que mostrarte.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, supongo que nuestra salida deberá ser mañana amor.

-No te preocupes querida, ve con Rania, mañana iremos, así tendremos todo antes de viajar.

La ama se despidió de todos saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, el amo no dijo una sola palabra hasta que se levantó y vio como la ama y Rania se alejaban de la mansión, fue en ese momento que me miro esperando mi explicación.

-La señorita no se encuentra en la mansión amo, su estudio está totalmente destrozado supongo que el estruendo de esta mañana en la cocina evito que pudiera notar cuando se llevaban a la joven ama.

-Eso no explica la presencia del señor Snape…

-Estaba conmigo en el momento que entre a ver a la joven ama a su estudio.

-Comprendo… ve con Ferrer, él está metido en todo esto, saca toda la información que puedas de él y luego vuelve aquí.

- _Yes, my lord._

* * *

Holaaaaaa, he vuelto babys... bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia y la tienen en sus favoritos _Yazmin Snape, harunalin8767, conny tatito, patrigt410, shiayagorgona, xAyarix_ y a los futuros seguidores y lectores, me siento muy contenta de ver como gusta esta loca idea que se me ocurrio en un día de lluvia. Espero que este capi sea del agrado de todos, he estado pensando hacer una historia alternativa algo como el capitulo de _recuerdos de una agridulce infancia_ , seria mas que nada los recuerdos de lo que sucede en la infancia de Hermione, sin embargo creo que es algo que podria hacer mas adelante, seguire colocando una que otra vez un capitulo con sus recuerdos espero no los confunda, solo seran retazos de memorias y espero que les ayuden a tener una idea de la infancia de hermione en esta historia. A pesar de todo me gustaria saber que opinan de esta idea ahora a contestar Reviews...

 ** _harulin8767: PARECE SER QUE TIENEN EL DON DE VER EL FUTURO... honestamente poco despues de ver tu comentario he visto un aumento que no esperaba y me ha motivado a subir este pequeñito capi xD, espero sea de tu agrado y del agrado de muchos, mil gracias por seguir con esta historia que todavia me tiene super ilusionada muchos muchos besitos y abrasos :D_**


	13. Inicia el Juego

Antes de iniciar el capítulo quiero decir que lamento mucho la demora al subir, es la primera demora que tengo y la verdad no espere se extendiera de esta manera, tuve algunos problemas personales y académicos que me mantuvieron totalmente ausente y si bien la inspiración estaba allí no es fácil escribir con muchas cosas que te estén rondando por la cabeza.

Me disculpo y no planeo iniciar el capítulo hablando sobre lo que sucedió, sin embargo como les tengo respeto a mis lectores, y a quienes dejan comentarios y me agregan a sus favoritos y a las alarmas, al finalizar el capítulo dejare una explicación detallada o por lo menos muy explicita de lo que me mantuvo tan ausente, quiero aclarar que pase lo que pase no planeo dejar la historia.

Así que si me atraso con la historia y mi ausencia se hace notar, es posible que algun problema se haya presentado.

Ahora bien, no los haré esperar mas...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER ESPERADO TANTO.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Inicia el Juego

Sebastián POV

Al salir de la oficina de mi amo, inmediatamente me dirigí a una pequeña cabaña a mitad del bosque, al pasar mire el piso y corrí la alfombra que había en medio del lugar una puerta se escondía revelando unas escaleras que baje calmadamente mientras me quitaba el frac y lo colgaba en mi brazo, al llegar a la estancia coloque el mismo en una silla muy delicadamente, desate mi corbata y desabroche algunos botones de mi camisa.

Mire alrededor, el amo había mandado a construir este lugar no solo para protección, también para ocultar una pequeña cámara de torturas en caso de ser necesario, no había podido realizar los arreglos en la mansión debido a que el amo jamás deseo que ni la señora Amelia ni las niñas encontraran accidentalmente la cámara.

Con el tiempo aprendí a ver la necesidad del joven amo por proteger a su familia como algo más que simple debilidad, aprendí a verlo como un acto de egoísmo típico de los demonios por conservar junto a nosotros aquello que amamos, porque ciertamente a pesar de todo teníamos la capacidad de amar, capacidad que durante toda mi existencia me pareció totalmente inútil… Hasta que me vi obligado a servir eternamente al amo, al inicio mi furia era imposible de disimular, pero con el tiempo conforme analizaba la situación por mí mismo, me di de cuenta que esto podía resultar ser interesante.

Volviendo a la situación actual, una respiración pesada me hizo mirar a una de las celdas, dentro se encontraba Ernesto Ferrer, la chaqueta de su traje se encontraba en el suelo y su camisa estaba vuelta harapos que apenas podían mantenerlo cubierto, cabe mencionar que también la antes impecable camisa blanca tenia manchas de sangre en su mayoría seca… Cortesía del amo por el estado en el cual el _caballero_ frente a mi había dejado a la joven ama.

Me acerque lentamente y asegurándome de que el sonido de mis zapatos se escuchara en todo el espacio, con satisfacción vi como aquel invitado se estremecía al notarme cada vez más cerca, busque en mi bolsillo la llave de la celda y lentamente abrí la misma, una vez dentro unos ojos verdes me miraron cansados y con temor.

 _Oh, deliciosa tentación…Pequeño borrego suplicando por piedad cuando ha caído en el matadero._

-D-déjame ir… Te daré lo que quieras.

-Me interesa más el motivo por el cual usted llego a la mansión señor.

-S-solo vine por él n-nombramiento de la joven...

-Phantomhive si… Esa puede ser la versión oficial señor… ¿Pero cuál es la verdadera?

-Y-yo n-no

-¿Acaso debo mostrarle más de la hospitalidad Phantomhive señor Ferrer?

Sus ojos miraron a los míos con terror, el más puro terror que pueda describir, aquello casi me hace relamer mis labios de anticipación… Pero no, no debía desviar mi mente de las ordenes que me habían sido dadas, mi concentración debía ser exclusivamente a sacar toda la información de aquel ser.

En el momento que me acerque a liberar la cadena de la pared, el intento escapar pero un simple golpe en la nuca basto para hacerlo caer inconsciente, lo cargue y lleve al medio de la habitación atando sus muñecas a las cadenas que colgaban del techo, tome otras que se encontraban en el piso y ate sus tobillos, desate los puños de mi camisa doblándola hasta los codos y mire a la pared detrás de mí buscando aquella mesa con lo que necesitaría una vez que el señor Ferrer despertara.

 _Esperemos que la hospitalidad de la familia Phantomhive sea del agrado de nuestro invitado._

Ciel POV

Desde que Sebastián se había retirado de la habitación no había dejado de mirar al sombrío hombre de pie frente a mí, me miraba retándome, buscando encontrar una explicación a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Según lo que mi hija me había contado fácilmente podría haber intentado descubrir lo que ocultábamos desde el momento en que notara algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo parecía respetar los pensamientos ajenos, o tal vez no deseaba dar una razón para que sus compañeros y el mismo se quedaran sin un refugio.

-Por favor señor Snape es libre de tomar asiento si lo desea.

No mire si de verdad tomo asiento como lo sugerí solo di la espalda a él y a mi escritorio y mire a la ventana, mi quería Amelia, mi amada hija, cuanto desearía haber podido evitarles el sufrimiento de pertenecer a esta familia, pero no era solo eso, no podía decir que me arrepentía de los pasos que había dado hasta el momento, lo admitía…Yo Ciel Phantomhive era un ser egoísta, no importa si me dieran la oportunidad de liberarlas de este sufrimiento, mi respuesta seria no, era lo bastante honesto como para admitir que nunca dejaría ir los tesoros más preciados que me habían sido entregados, los protegería con mi vida, con cada aliento de mi cuerpo hasta que no pudiera levantarme.

Si tan solo pudiera evitarle a mis más preciados tesoros el dolor que poco a poco se acercaba a nuestras vidas, no sabía que seria, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero sabía que algo pronto sucedería, algo que empañaría la bella sonrisa de mi quería Amelia, aquella luz en sus ojos que brillaba para mi cada día. Aquella luz que tanto trabajo tarde en recuperar volvería a perderla… Y mi querida hija, aquella pequeña niña que siempre rogaba que no la dejáramos sola, aquella niña que perdí al no saber reaccionar a tiempo, al no darme cuenta de que todos asistíamos a una trampa, aquella pequeña que era la prueba de que todo cuanto había pasado, todo cuanto había sufrido había sido necesario, solo para poder verla a los ojos y notar aquel brillo de inocencia en su mirada, aquella mirada idéntica a su madre, mis dos preciosas joyas de luna…Debía ser fuerte, debía poder ser capaz de sostenerlas entre mis brazos y asegurarles que todo mejoraría, no dejaría caer a mi esposa en la oscuridad y tampoco permitiría que mi hija fuera consumida por la misma, si alguien debía ensuciar sus manos en esta y mil vidas, entonces ese alguien seria yo.

Mientras tanto haría todo en mí poder para que mis joyas de luna fueran felices, para devolver la sonrisa a sus ojos cada vez que esta fuera arrebatada por algún envidioso de su hermosura, nadie me quitaría lo que tanto había deseado, si alguien intentaba arrebatarme a mi familia entonces que se preparara.

Porque Ciel Vincent Phantomhive lo haría perecer en las profundidades del infierno, y todas las noches me deleitaría con sus gritos, porque los gritos de aquellos que atenten contra mi familia…Serian mi más grande y secreto placer.

Suspire saliendo de mis pensamientos, sentía la furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, deseando salir y dar caza a los malditos que tenían a mi hija en ese momento, cosa interesante, la marca que poseía mi hija me hacía poder saber si se encontraba herida mas no me permitía ir por ella o saber en dónde se encontraba, el único con poder para encontrarla era Sebastián, pero necesitaba que ella lo llamara para poder encontrarla de otra forma estaba de la misma forma en la que me encontraba yo en estos momentos… Como un inútil.

Cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos mire como un carruaje se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión, mire mi reloj y comencé a inquietarme, habían pasado 2 horas desde que mi amada Amelia se había ido y todavía Hermione no había regresado a casa, ni siquiera sabía en qué estado se encontraba nuestra hija, y Amelia querría verla, no la había visto en toda la mañana, mire como mi esposa salía del carruaje y como detrás de ella bajaba una pequeña niña vestida con un impecable uniforme color blanco con morado, no podía verla muy bien pero sabía quién era, Sebastián nos había informado de que hoy Alexa regresaba a casa, al parecer con los acontecimientos recientes lo había olvidado pero mi esposa siempre lo tuvo presente, mire a Bernard bajar todos los paquetes de mi esposa y las maletas de Alexa dejándolas en la entrada, justo en ese instante un joven con un traje color blanco apareció a saludar a mi esposa y Alexa mientras ayudaba a cargar algunos paquetes de compras. Entrecerré mis ojos sintiendo la furia volver a mí al reconocer aquellos cabellos castaños oscuros.

 _Roberto Montes_

Aquel maldito crio era tan insoportable como su padre, Amelia había aceptado el compromiso de Hermione con Roberto esperando esto la ayudara a recuperar su sonrisa pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo error, si Hermione había cambiado, el compromiso con Roberto la volvió totalmente insensible a todo lo relacionado con el romance, poco a poco comencé a notar muchas similitudes entre mi hija y yo cuando tenía su misma edad. Sirvió mucho para unirme más a ella, no dejaba de hablar de las idioteces que cometía Roberto y como odiaba estar comprometida con él y yo siempre la calmaba diciendo que no permitiría que se casara con alguien que ella no quisiera, ella era mi hija y lo que ella deseara, a quien ella quisiera tener a su lado lo tendría. Era mi deber como padre garantizar su felicidad y al mismo tiempo no perderla, era mi niña, mi pequeña princesa, y sin importar quien lograra tener su corazón nadie lograría apartarla de mí.

Deje de mirar a la ventana o en algún momento decidiría bajar a donde ese pequeño insecto para arrancarle los dedos uno a uno hasta que decidiera irse para nunca regresar a mi casa.

-Puedo preguntar señor Phantomhive porque no informo a su esposa sobre…

-Mi esposa se encuentra lo suficientemente alterada con los sucesos de anoche joven Snape, alertarla de la desaparición de Hermione solo ocasionara que se altere y yo necesito toda mi energía centrada en encontrar a mi hija, no poder traerla pronto a casa si también debo consolar y mantener ocupada a mi esposa.

-Sin embargo su esposa preguntara por el paradero de su hija al regresar.

-Siempre puedo decir que Hermione se encuentra trabajando, Amelia no suele interrumpir el trabajo de Hermione, sabe que es importante para ella terminar el trabajo acumulado.

-Tiene todo planeado Señor…

-Puede llamarme Ciel, estaremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante una temporada. Y sobre tener todo planeado… No lo creo, si eso fuera cierto mi hija no se encontraría fuera de casa en este instante.

-La joven ama estará pronto aquí my lord.

-Sebastián!... Que lograste sacarle a esa basura.

-Parece ser que Ferrer tiene un hermano gemelo del cual nadie tiene información, es la causa de que últimamente ocasionaran tantos inconvenientes.

-Y es el quien tiene en este momento a mi hija…

-Así parece ser mi señor, sin embargo si usted me lo ordena en este mismo momento iré a buscar a la joven ama.

-Asegúrate primero de que Amelia y Alexa no sospechan de la ausencia de Hermione.

-Si me permite señor, aun si la señora no sospecha nada, dudo que mi joven ama salga ilesa de este ataque, la ama Amelia notara que está mucho más mal herida que anoche…

-Puedo ayudar con eso, si me dicen donde se encuentra el laboratorio de la señorita podre comenzar a preparar las pociones necesarias para tratar sus posibles heridas.

-Bien Sebastián, escolta al señor Snape al laboratorio de mi hija, asegúrate de que tenga todo lo necesario para comenzar y también encárgate de que nadie sospecha de este incidente antes de ir por ella.

-El joven Montes pregunta por la señorita y también insiste en verla…

-Asegúrate de que ese estorbo se vaya lo más pronto posible entonces o mantenlo ocupado, no necesito lidiar con su estupidez.

-Podría sugerirle mi señor que el joven Montes ayude a la señorita Alexa con su dominio del español, eso los mantendrá ocupados mientras llevamos todo a cabo y usted podrá evitar que la ama Amelia visite la oficina de la joven ama.

-Bien… Peo que Raina se quede con Alexa vigilando a ese inútil, ahora prepara todo Sebastián, _es una orden_.

- _Yes, My lord._

Hermione POV

Ya habían pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable desde que había despertado, Ferrer no era para nada delicado y había perdido la cuenta de las rabietas que había armado cuando uno de sus hombres se equivocaban, tenía hambre y estaba sedienta, estaba segura que mi estado no era para nada alentador puesto que los golpes de Ferrer no eran para nada delicados.

Estaba desesperado por tener la llave del depósito y también se encontraba paranoico respecto a la seguridad del lugar, no desconfiaba de la capacidad de Sebastián para rescatarme, pero hubiera preferido llamarlo para agilizar este juego pero el maldito de Ferrer me había amordazado según él, la causa era lo adorable que lucía de esa manera _Maldito enfermo._ No era estúpida para no notar las miraditas que Ferrer le daba a mi cuerpo, era la causa principal del dolor en mis muñecas, no había parado de intentar de quitar el maldito nudo pero siquiera había podido aflojarlo

-Fuera todos, quiero quedarme solo con esta preciosa bambina...

Escuche las risas de todos aquellos hombres saliendo de la habitación y comencé a entrar en pánico, estaba totalmente atada ni siquiera podía llegar al cuchillo que tenía oculto entre mi muslo y no habita guardado ninguno en mi manga.

 _Te confiaste demasiado, ese fue un error de novata, ¿cuantas veces Sebastián te advirtió mantenerte alerta incluso en la mansión?._

Debía admitirlo, en cuanto Ferrer descubriera el cuchillo si es que lograba tocar mi muslo cosa que esperaba no sucediera o juro que lo mataría y luego mataría a Sebastián por no haber llegado más rápido, vi como el último de los hombres salía de la habitación y como Ferrer se acercaba lentamente quitándose el saco de su costoso traje Armani para luego quitarse la corbata y arrojarla junto a su chaqueta.

Intente alejarme poco a poco de él, parecía divertirle mi patético intento por apartarme de su alcance pero no me detuve hasta que no pude seguir, la pared me impedía avanzar más y Ferrer estaba más cerca de mi…

-Tu y yo podríamos divertirnos no lo crees bambina?

Tomo mi tobillo y comenzó a subir lentamente tocando mi pierna, me sentía asqueada, y una extraña sensación invadía todo mi cuerpo.

 _Mátalo, se lo merece, mira cómo te ha tratado, mira cómo te mira en este instante, quieres matarlo, déjame salir, actúa como quien eres…_

Aquella voz me hizo perder la concentración por un momento, el ambiente se volvía más tenso y era casi como si perdiera poco a poco el control de mi cuerpo y mis acciones, desde hacía tiempo me sentía intranquila, como si poco a poco dejara de ser yo misma para convertirme en algo que desconocía.

 _Sabes lo que necesitas Hermione, no lo niegues, eres consciente de lo que eres, el puede darte lo que necesitas solo necesitas dejarme salir…_

La mano de Ferrer estaba cerca del inicio de mi falda y fue esa sensación la que me devolvió a la realidad, cerré las piernas y las junte a mi cuerpo mirándolo con rabia intentando evitar escuchar aquella voz que no dejaba de susurrar en mi mente…

La puerta del lugar se abrió de forma brusca y Ferrer miro con fastidio a la persona que entraba al lugar uno de sus hombres señalo el teléfono y entonces con una señal de él varios hombres entraron al lugar mientras el descolgaba el teléfono y lo colocaba en altavoz.

-Espero sea importante.

 _-J-jefe, el plan fallo, no pudimos asesinar al mayordomo._

-MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES, ¿! NINGUNO PUDO CON ALGO TAN SIMPLE!?

 _-Todos los demás están muertos jefe, tienen el lugar muy protegido._

-Y MI HERMANO DONDE ESTA IMBÉCILES!?

 _-No pudimos encontrarlo jefe, nos acercamos a un lugar pero tuvimos que huir antes de que nos encontraran._

Había logrado quitarme la mordaza de la boca y cuando escuche aquella última frase no pude evitar reírme entre dientes, el cuerpo de Ferrer se tensó y mi sonrisa crecía mientras lo miraba.

-Parece que el _Tráelo_ ha fallado.

Ferrer pareció enfurecer con mis palabras porque se acercó a mí de nuevo y me dio golpe tras golpe gritándome que me callara y que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, cuando termino con su rabieta no podía levantarme y todas las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mi cuerpo parecían extintas pero me negué a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que escuchar el momento exacto para poder actuar.

 _-EH, apresúrate, nos están siguiendo._

 _-No puedo ir más rápido es todo lo que da el auto._

-Que les pasa inútiles ¿acaso encontraron un oso?

Los subordinados le rieron la broma a Ferrer y el mismo soltó una pequeña risa antes de que todo quedara sumido en silencio al escucharse mucha agitación del otro lado de la línea.

-AHHHH, SE ESTA ACERCANDO, APRESURATE MALDITA SEA.

-NO PUEDO ACELERAR MAS!

-P-PERO QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA…

-AAAAHHHHH

-EHH INCOMPETENTES, QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ALLÍ.

-…

-MAS LES VALE CONTESTAR O LO PAGARAN CARO.

 _-Hola?, Buenos días…_

La voz de Sebastián se escuchaba claramente, y casi podía escuchar el corazón de Ferrer acelerándose y su frente perlada en sudor, no pude evitar sonreír aun con todo el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo.

-…

 _-¿Hay alguien allí?_

-...

 _-¿Nuestra joven ama les ha causado problemas?_

Ferrer parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar pero sabía que era mi oportunidad antes de que Ferrer o Sebastián colgaran. Asi que reuni todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y aun de espaldas y en el suelo me acomode lo suficiente como para darle a Sebastián la señal que él y mi padre me habían dicho debía usar para estos casos.

 ** _-Guao, Guao_**

La tensión podía cortarse en el aire y luego de mi señal paso un largo minuto antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Sebastián, casi podía ver su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Como ordene my lady, iré inmediatamente por usted…_

Sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos un momento, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido y no aguantaría más tiempo despierta, solo pude escuchar a Ferrer ordenar que rodearan todo el lugar y que no dejaran entrar a nadie. Después de eso simplemente cerré los ojos por un momento.

 _Inicia el juego._

* * *

 _BUENAS, BUENAS._

 _Comenzare agradeciendo como siempre a quienes me tiene en sus favoritos: **Yazmin Snape, ailensnape, conny tatito, harunalin8767, .942, patrigt410, shiayagorgona, xAyarix.**_

 _MUCHAS, MUCHAS, REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS por tenerme entre sus favoritos y por seguir esta historia, de verdad no solo lo agradezco sino que para mi es todo un privilegio que gusten de mi trabajo._

 _Ahora contestemos los Reviews :D_

 _Jose: WOW me siento muy feliz de que te gustara y descuida, nunca dejaría la historia guindada y sin darle un final. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, espero que este capi te haya gustado._

 _Mon Esprit Libre: Holaaa, tu review me sorprendió pues no creí poder atraer la atención de alguien que no domina por completo el español, sin embargo me siento honrada y no quiero comprometerme porque mi ingles tampoco es excelente, domino lo básico pero me falta para que sea perfecto, sin embargo desde que vi tu comentario estoy pensando en adaptarla también al Ingles._

 _Akane Kinomoto: Me alegra que te guste la trama, comprendo que veas que es un cambio bastante grande y la verdad esperaba hacer algo totalmente diferente de lo usual, siempre he visto que colocan a Hermione como traumatizada por la guerra, o como una sumisa, o como alguien que solo es un cerebro del equipo y las historias en donde tiene de pareja a Severus, Remus, Draco y en algunas donde tiene a Lucios la veo como alguien que de verdad comienza a tener un cambio para bien en su vida, tiene a alguien a su lado que pueda competir con ella intelectualmente me comprendes?, alguien con toda la inteligencia de Hermione y con toda la clase que demostró tener merece actuar de esa forma desde el inicio y claro quería dar esa imagen también un poco fría puesto que aquí es hija de Ciel Phantomhive.  
_

 _Respecto a Ciel, la verdad es que esta parte si bien tiene parte de quien es, ahora tiene una esposa a quien de verdad ama y en si, toda una familia que proteger, cambie a lo que me imagino seria un Ciel paternal y a su modo amoroso, ya no es el niño que servia a la reina y tampoco es un demonio novato, ha pasado tiempo y ha madurado y tanto el como Sebastián han desarrollado cierto interés en común y tolerancia. La esposa de Ciel, Amelia... Es un personaje enteramente mio, todo lo que corresponde a ella y otros personajes que aparezcan es puro merito mio puesto que coloco a los personajes con una persona a quienes considero ellos necesitan, no los junto con alguien que sea totalmente opuestos a ellos, Elisabeth me parece que es una niña malcriada, demasiado infantil y con el potencial de convertirse en una dama superficial, malcriada y también muy... fastidiosa e irritable en el futuro, es por eso que a mi parecer no pega ni con pega loca con Ciel. Se que esto es un testamento... xD mejor paso al siguiente review, pero espero que te gustara este pequeño abre boca XD a tu duda planteada._

 _harulina8767: Aquí estoy amore mio regreso para no dejarlos sólitos y con la intriga, me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo y en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que el cap valga la pena ya estoy trabajando en subir el siguiente, tengo ganas de recompensarlos con una maratón, vamos a ver si no se me funde el teclado primero xD_

 ** _Bueno... Pasando a cosas mas serias, la cusa de mi ausencia se debe en su mayoría a conflictos de mi autoestima como estudiante desde hace unos 2 años que entre a estudiar la carrera de leyes aquí en Venezuela en la universidad central de Venezuela (UCV), odie la carrera el primer año y tuve que pasar con el hecho de ser una estudiante medianamente buena para volverme totalmente una mierda (y me disculpan la expresión) en la universidad, el segundo año volví a cursar las materias que me quedaron mas unas de segundo y me esforcé todo lo que pude pero el resultado de mis notas era peor que cuando no me esforzaba, cosa que nunca creí posible... Si en el primer año apenas tomaba los libros y sacaba 08 y 06 el segundo año que logre meterme de lleno en todo y de verdad esforzarme para pasar todo y por lo menos tener notas decentes obtenía resultados como 01 y 00 SIN MENTIR, eso solo hizo que me volviera infeliz y recientemente tome la elección de salir de la carrera, fue un proceso largo que inicio en junio-julio del 2016 año en curso y a punto de terminar, y me ayudo bastante haber entrado en el doblaje, logre hacerlo me devolvió la autoestima, fui la primera de la clase tanto la básica como la profesional y logre terminarlo y actualmente trabajo de eso, cosa que me hace sentir orgullosa, sin embargo, la noticia de dejar mi carrera trajo conflictos familiares que me hicieron sentir mal por decepcionar a todos puesto que nunca he dejado nada por la mitad._**

 ** _También esto trajo problemas en mi circulo familiar interno puesto que mi "padre" por colocarle un titulo y no confundirlos, me llamo de todo menos bonito ya saben uno de esos típicos ( soy tu padre yo si dinero aunque nunca estuve presente y con eso yo estuve muy presente y te crie y te guste o no debes hacer lo que digas sin importar nada porque me debes respeto, soy mayor que tu y tu no sabes ni sabrás nada de la vida) en donde demostró su machismo extremo haciendo referencia a y cito sus palabras "desde el principio de los tiempos las tareas de la mujer están bien claras, los hombres no deben cocinar, lavar y planchar ni nada de eso pues es tarea de mujeres" y otras cosas por el estilo que si bien no me afectaron me hicieron odiarlo aun mas por esa forma tan estúpida e idiota de pensar. Fueron muchas cosas las que dijo y me hicieron dar cuenta que personas como esas no merecen ni ser padres, ni permanecer en este mundo y la verdad me dio lastima porque personas así que gustan con hacer sentir a los demás mal o intentarlo, diciendo cosas que creen que lastiman solo para intentar hacer ver que son la gran cosa honestamente creo que morirán solas y casi nadie ira a su entierro._**

 ** _A pesar de todo esta historia, el doblaje y cada comentario me ha ayudado a seguir, por eso este proyecto es tan importante para mi y ustedes también lo son, para el nuevo año 2017 planeo centrarme en lo que soy buena que son las artes, y en la creatividad. Tengo muchos proyectos en puerta muchos de los cuales me siento orgullosa y si lo desean y quieres saber de que trata a partir del año que viene comenzare a actualizar mi perfil para contar como van estos proyectos, voy recuperándome poco a poco pero eso no me detendrá de lograr mis objetivos_**

 _Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi explicación y espero que hayan de verdad disfrutado del capítulo, justo ahora seguiré trabajando en el siguiente y intentare subirlo mas tarde o en la noche quien sabe, sin embargo los quiero mucho chic s tengan una muy feliz navidad porque yo la tengo solo con volver aquí a escribir y a leer sus comentarios_

 _P.D: Aquí abajito hay un sexy botoncito que espera ser clikcleado xD_


	14. Rescate y Diario oculto

**Muy feliz año 2017 a todos, les quiero de verdad que este año todos logren cumplir la mayor cantidad de metas que se hayan propuesto.**

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, me costo mucho escribirlo, tuve muchos problemas sobre partes que no sabían si tenían o no sentido, y perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces borre y reescribí muchas cosas, intento sobre todo no confundirlos, sin embargo quiero recordarles que la razón por la cual comencé esta historia fue porque estos dos mundos me encantan y creo que quedan perfectos juntos, si bien esta no es la Hermione que están acostumbrados a ver espero que sea de su agrado, después de todo no solo se trata del mundo mágico, también se trata de introducir el mundo de kuroshitsuji, hacer algo totalmente nuevo e increíble, lo cual espero estar logrando.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todo de verdad les agradezco a quienes esperan un capitulo nuevo, he decidido también que esperare a ver que tanta reacción tienen mis capítulos antes de subir el siguiente (esto incluye comentarios, vistos, favoritos, privados, etc.) Muchas gracias a quienes aun me siguen y quienes son nuevos y han comenzado a leer esta historia, si han llegado hasta aquí pues FELICIDADES, espero este mundo loco que se me ocurrió sea de su agrado... Bueno los dejo con el cap.

 _Vivir en las sombras te mantiene vivo, pero no debes olvidar temer y respetar lo desconocido.-I. Arocha.-  
_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Rescate y Diario oculto.

Sebastián POV

-Como ordene my lady, iré inmediatamente por usted…

-Muchas gracias por prestarme su teléfono caballeros, en verdad agradezco su cooperación.

Mire a los dos seres enfrente de mí, su miedo llegaba a mis sentidos invitándome a despedazarlos, pero ellos no tenían nada que pudiera o necesitara tomar, no en ese momento, sin embargo el hermano de Ferrer… Solo recordar aquel aroma me hacía desear escuchar la dulce sinfonía de aquellos gritos maravillosos que hace nada de tiempo había deleitado mis sentidos. Tome el arma que había quitado a uno de los hombres frente a mí y simplemente dispare acabando con aquellas patéticas vidas, escuche un ruido entre los arboles pero decidí no prestarle atención, sabia de quien se trataba y planeaba darle pistas para que el mismo pudiera hacerse una idea de quienes eran los Phantomhive, saque el reloj de mi bolsillo y voltee para mirar directamente el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, no veía a nadie pero mis instintos no me fallaban.

 _11.00 AM… Vaya, vaya…_

-Mmmm, Falta poco para el almuerzo, será mejor apresurarme a buscar a la joven ama.

Guarde mi reloj nuevamente mi frac y cambie mi dirección para comenzar el camino al depósito cerca del muelle, la joven ama había sido muy clara con su orden y yo debía apresurarme para cumplirla.

 _Aunque esperemos que a nuestro pequeño intruso no le apetezca seguirnos…_

Seguí caminando esperando notar aquella presencia cerca de mí, pero al parecer, alguien había decidido no saciar por completo su curiosidad… Que interesantes podrían ser algunos humanos. Sin embargo, mis planes para juntar a la señorita con alguien apropiado incluían que cierta persona no pudiera contener sus ansias de saber todo.

 _Y uno pensaría que siendo quien es, buscaría tener todas las respuestas lo más pronto posible._

Suspire apresurando el paso hacia mi destino, más tarde tendría tiempo de pensar en algo más para hacer las cosas más interesantes en la mansión, después de todo el trabajo de un mayordomo era actuar en beneficio de sus amos para satisfacer sus necesidades, y mi joven ama tenia necesidades que debían ser satisfechas antes de que estas terminaran devorándola lentamente. Si tan solo no fuera tan terca y necia como el amo…

Ciertamente…El trabajo de un mayordomo nunca termina.

* * *

Severus POV

Luego de llegar al laboratorio de la señorita, el mayordomo me mostro donde se encontraba todo, al parecer ayudaba a Granger cuando esta decidía hacer un gran lote de pociones y en caso de emergencia la misma Granger le había mostrado donde se encontraban todos los ingredientes. Coloque un par de calderos a trabajar, la molestia de Granger debía ser tratada y era muy posible que su ojo empeorara debido a los recientes acontecimientos, el lugar era grande, se encontraba un poco apartado de la mansión pero no demasiado, parecía una casa de un solo piso, al entrar el lugar se dividía en una sala de estar del lado derecho y del izquierdo todo lo necesario para trabajar correctamente y sin tener ninguna molestia. Había dos puertas más pero no me moleste en preguntar, una vez entre trabajamos hasta que solo quedaba esperar que las pociones estuvieran listas.

-Joven Snape, ¿necesita algo más?

-No, solo hay que esperar que la poción este lista.

-Bueno, si todo está en orden. Debo partir a buscar a la joven ama.

-¿No será peligroso?

-Descuide joven Snape, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Está seguro de eso señor Michaelis?

-Soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive joven Snape, ¿qué sucedería si no pudiera con algo tan simple como esto?

Luego de decir aquello con una sonrisa salió del lugar, mire las pociones repasando el procedimiento, solo quedaba que el contenido se cociera apropiadamente pero no había que removerla sino hasta dentro de 25 minutos, tiempo suficiente para seguir al mayordomo y saber que planeaba hacer, espere 5 minutos y luego Salí del lugar, cuando encontré al mayordomo me escondí detrás de un árbol con cuidando de no pisar ninguna rama o hacer algún ruido este apuntaba con una de sus manos a dos hombres asustados y en su otra mano un aparato extraño dejaba salir la voz de un hombre.

 _-EHH IMCOMPETENTES, QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ALLÍ._

-…

 _-MAS LES VALE CONTESTAR O LO PAGARAN CARO._

-Hola?, Buenos días…

La voz del Mayordomo se escuchaba calmada pero peligrosa, casi podía escuchar el corazón de los hombres frente a Michaelis y podía notar como sus frentes estaban perladas en sudor, mis sentidos se alertaron desde el primer momento que vi a esos hombres ser apuntados con el arma.

-…

-¿Hay alguien allí?

-...

-¿Nuestra joven ama les ha causado problemas?

Parecía que quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea había perdido la capacidad de hablar, el mayordomo parecía paciente esperando una respuesta aunque personalmente no sabía que era lo que él esperaba tener.

 _-Guao, Guao_

La tensión podía cortarse en el aire desde el momento en el cual aquellos ladridos se escucharon, el aire parecía haberse vuelto más pesado y peligroso, como asegurando una muerte dolorosa, la voz que se escucho era femenina asi que asumía que esa era Granger, pero no entendía porque ladrar, ¿acaso era una señal para Michaelis?

-Como ordene my lady, iré inmediatamente por usted…

Luego de aquello tiro el teléfono hasta destrozarlo contra el árbol donde me encontraba, en cierta forma sentía que sabía que me encontraba escondido pero aquello era imposible.

-Muchas gracias por prestarme su teléfono caballeros, en verdad agradezco su cooperación.

Los hombres frente a él comenzaron a respirar más agitadamente y antes de que alguno pudiera intentar hablar o decir algo aquel mayordomo acabo con sus vidas con un disparo directo a sus cabezas, cayeron con un ruido sordo, sabía que me encontraba fuera de mis capacidades, ¿en qué mundo vivía Granger?, estos acontecimientos se volvían cada vez más extraños y no lograba encontrar una respuesta para explicar toda esta maraña de sucesos. Espere hasta que Michaelis se alejó lo suficiente y regrese al laboratorio justo a tiempo para remover la poción.

La de la visión ya estaba lista así que comencé a embotellarla rápidamente, faltaba embotellas la siguiente, había suficiente para unos cuantos frascos solo uno bastaría para que las heridas de Granger comenzaran a cerrarse y 5 minutos bastarían para que comenzaran a actuar.

Sentí un poco de frio en el lugar por lo que fui a la chimenea a encender el fuego, me quede un rato contemplando las llamas y luego decidí ver que había en el lugar, tendría que esperar que el mayordomo regresara con Granger para aplicarle las opciones que necesitara, entre en una de las habitaciones era un dormitorio al entrar se veía una cama con sabanas negras, las almohadas en color negro y gris, era un dormitorio no tan grande, lo justo, dos mesitas de noche una a cada lado de la cama y había dos puertas entre en una de ellas la de la derecha y me encontré con un baño muy elegante, todo enteramente en color negro con toques en gris, todo de mármol, si bien el baño no era gigante era cómodo.

Salí del lugar entrando en la siguiente puerta del lado izquierdo y vi un gran armario todo en negro, el piso y el techo de color blanco hacia que todo resaltara una lámpara muy decorativa y elegante, Salí de la habitación y fui a la siguiente, era una pequeña oficina estilo europeo, había papeles en el escritorio no muchos, la gran mayoría tenían el nombre de una tal compañía Phantom, no preste mucha atención a eso. Abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio y encontré un cuaderno de cuero negro grueso, en la portada tenía el escudo que había visto en la chaqueta de Granger y también en el carruaje, lo tome con curiosidad y Salí a sentarme en el sofá frente a la chimenea, al abrirlo en la primera página estaba escrito en una letra muy elegante _Este diario pertenece a Hermione Phantomhive._ Pero al final de la página había una frase, escrita con odio, me sorprendía que no hubiera traspasado el papel

 _Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresara._

Casi podía sentir las emociones salir de esa simple frase, pase a la siguiente y comencé a leer, manteniendo mis sentidos alerta para no ser descubierto.

* * *

 _01 Septiembre de 1985_

 _Apenas han pasado unos días desde que me sacaron de aquel lugar, llegue en brazos de Sebastián y recuerdo que mi madre y mi tía habían estado llorando horas cuando me vieron, pero yo no pude soltar ninguna lagrima, llorar no sirve de nada._

 _Todo el tiempo que pase encerrada en aquel lugar, al cerrar los ojos no hago más que recordar los gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda, mis propios gritos intentando liberarme, nada de eso funciono, nadie me tuvo piedad, nadie me dio una mirada de pena, y nadie intento ayudarme…Lo único que obtuve fueron risas, a ellos les divertía mi sufrimiento._

 _Mi padre me regalo este diario hoy, dice que escribir lo que sucedió y como me siento me ayudara a serenarme, dice que es una forma de calmarme e intentar calmar a mi madre. Entendía su preocupación, no había hablado desde que llegue a casa, mi madre y mi tía habían llorado horas aferradas a mí y yo me había quedado mirando a mi padre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, me sentía vacía, sin emociones…No tenía energías para abrazar a nadie y el pareció entenderlo porque le dio una mirada a mi tío y este se llevó a mi madre y a mi tía fuera del lugar, me quede sola en mi habitación con Sebastián y mi padre._

 _Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había llegado al mismo, todavía tenía mi ropa sucia, aquel vestido blanco que me habían obligado a usar estaba hecho harapos, no tenía nada debajo, el vestido tenia tierra, sucio y sangre, más que nada sangre, y estaba roto, ¿Por qué?, eso se debe a los latigazos que nos daban, a veces era diferente, a veces era golpes, otras veces eran latigazos en el cuerpo, otras veces nos arrojaban a una caja vacía y nos encerraban allí, pero no dejaban la caja vacía se divertían llenándola de sangre… Lentamente no dejaban de hacerlo, siempre me preguntaba de donde sacaban tanta sangre, la primera vez lo soporte, grite cuando la sangre llegaba a mi cuerpo, y golpeaba la caja esperando romperla, quería salir de allí, pero ellos no pararon, me dejaban en la maldita caja hasta que esta se llenaba completamente, trataba de resistir lo más que podía pero luego de no aguantar me desmayaba. Me despertaba en la maldita celda con los demás niños escupiendo sangre y respirando desesperadamente, no sabía cuándo tiempo pasaba pero sé que fue el tiempo suficiente como para hacerme tenerle miedo, solo ver o pensar en la maldita caja me hacía gritar frenéticamente, siempre era lo mismo, y nunca cambiaban mi ropa nos sacaban una que otra vez para arrojarnos baldes de agua fría a modo de baño para luego golpearnos y dejarnos en la celda._

 _Recuerdo exactamente el momento en que dejo de importarme todo, fue el momento donde a pesar de sentir pánico al ver la sangre solo había golpeado el cristal de la caja un par de veces antes de dejarme caer, dejando que toda la sangre me cubriera por completo, esperando que terminara pronto, había dedicado cada segundo a mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, tampoco para golpear o intentar defenderme, tampoco lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, sabía que mi padre me buscaba pero poco a poco olvide todo lo relacionado con mi familia, solo pensaba en el dolor, en la oscuridad e intentaba predecir lo que vendría cuando me sacaran de la jaula, veía a los niños rezando, esperando que su dios los rescatara de esta pesadilla… Qué tontería, si dios u otra divinidad en verdad existiera no dejaría que algo como esto les sucediera a niños inocentes._

 _La gran parte del tiempo solo reía con burla cuando veía a alguien orando para ser rescatado, pero era cuando llevaban a uno de los que estábamos en la jula a la mesa en el medio de la sala cuando volteaba a preguntarles a los demás cuanto más creerían en su dios y en que los ayudaría a escapar, mientras destrozaban a un niño más y los gritos se convertían poco a poco en débiles sonidos hasta que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la carne al ser cortada por los cuchillos._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso, según mi padre habían pasado un mes y medio hasta que lograron sacarme de allí, sabía que faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, hoy había pedido a mi padre la fecha y me había sorprendido pero no lo había demostrado._

 _Cada día que pasaba en ese lugar, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo algo fue cambiando en mí, sentía como la niña que había sido se ocultaba, no sabía si volvería a ser como era antes pero lo dudaba._

 _Papá me ayudo a asearme, mientras Sebastián buscaba todo para curarme, la mirada de mi padre demostraba furia cuando vio lo que me habían hecho, de todas las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo solo una se había negado a sanar, una marca que quedaría permanentemente en mi cuerpo, alimentando mi odio y mi sed de venganza, porque quería vengarme, quería hacerles pasar a aquellas personas el mismo sufrimiento y la misma humillación que me habían hecho pasar, juro que encontrare a cada persona que participo en ese atentado, juro que cada uno de los que participo directa o indirectamente se lamentarían. Lo juro por mi apellido, a partir de ahora tomaría mi lugar como una Phantomhive._

Cuando deje de leer me di de cuenta que había leído un par de páginas, no imaginaba que el diario de Granger comenzara de esta forma, sentía que invadía su privacidad pero esta podría ser la respuesta a todas mis dudas, en este diario podría encontrar quienes eran los Phantomhive. Continúe leyendo esperando encontrar algo, no podía saltarme nada, esta pequeña fuente de información tal vez me ayudaría a comprender muchas cosas de esta familia.

* * *

 _14 septiembre de 1985._

 _Falta poco para mi cumpleaños, todos nos hemos trasladado a la mansión de la familia, mi padre había decidido comenzar a educarme como a una Phantomhive, pero dejar el apellido Granger para protegerme, después de todo los que me habían mantenido secuestrada en aquel lugar estaban muertos, aunque me reservo el derecho de escribirlo, mi padre dice no sea tan detallista sobre lo que escribo, solo en caso de que este diario caiga en manos equivocadas si alguien llega a atacar la mansión y revisar entre las cosas esperando encontrar los secretos de la familia, así que no escribiré cosas innecesarias._

 _Sin embargo encuentro estimulante las nuevas lecciones, dos días después de regresar a casa mi padre había ordenado a Sebastián que comenzaran mis lecciones, hasta ahora tenía clases de Matemáticas, lengua, latín, Violín, filosofía, historia universal, historia familiar, pintura, clases de esgrima y también de equitación, según tengo entendido dentro de unos meses tendría más lecciones para ver y también tendría tutores de confianza, además padre había contratado personal para la casa, una chica Rania creo es su nombre, el ama de llaves, es alguien sumamente torpe, el cocinero Bard es un completo desastre en la cocina, siempre haciendo explotar todo, y el jardinero Dante no hace más que arruinar los jardines, siempre es Sebastián quien arregla sus desastres, pero se la razón por la cual están aquí… Deben lealtad a la familia Phantomhive y harán todo para proteger la mansión._

 _Solo he venido a escribir un poco antes de irme, pronto comienzan mis clases de equitación, mi padre me ha regalado un caballo que he llamado demonio, es hermoso, aunque muy arisco. Mi madre también se ha comportado de una forma extraña, parece disgustada de verme tan sumida en mis clases y lecciones, la escuche hablando con mi padre al respecto y estaba preocupada por mí y mi salud, mi padre sin embargo la tranquilizo diciendo que esto me mantendría ocupada, además también le informo que todas las noches despertaba debido a pesadillas, mi madre parece ser que no sabía de mis problemas nocturnos, apenas dormía y no podía comer demasiado sin ir a vomitar todo enseguida._

 _No culpaba a mi madre por preocuparse, pero estaba comportándose muy sobreprotectora respecto a mi estado. Sabía que ella había salido a visitar a mi tía, así que no pudo saber de la crisis que me dio la noche pasada, quien diría que los truenos me recordarían el tiempo que pase encerrada…Mi padre había entrado desesperado al cuarto, Sebastián me había dicho que había estado gritando y golpeando todo por 30 minutos antes de comenzar a calmarme, ese día mi padre durmió a mi lado, me había aferrado a él, luego de tomar un té de lavanda que Sebastián había preparado junto a una pastilla para dormir que me dio, al despertar mi padre había asegurado que no pasaría algo como esto de nuevo, así que ahora cada noche de tormenta se tomarían medidas…_

 _Era en momentos como esos cuando mi padre no podía evitar mostrar aquella mirada llena de tristeza, siempre creí que mi padre era invencible, sin importar que sucediera el siempre estaría allí para cuidarnos a mí y a mi madre y nunca nada lo lastimaría. Pero anoche me había dado cuenta que mi padre no era invencible, aun con todo su poder, aun con toda su fortuna, mi padre quedaría destrozado si algo nos sucedía a mi o a mi madre. Creo que fue en ese instante que comprendí que mi responsabilidad no era simplemente ser perfecta como toda Phantomhive, también debo aprender a defenderme para que de esa forma, mi padre no se preocupe demasiado si algo malo me llega a pasar, sé que el igual estará preocupado por mi estado pero espero que de esta forma él pueda confiar en mis capacidades para defenderme._

Cerré el diario al escuchar pasos acercarse, encogí el cuaderno con magia no verbal antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, continuaría leyéndolo en la privacidad de mi habitación, tal vez lograra encontrar algo entre sus páginas más tarde.

* * *

Sebastián POV

Me encontraba observando a los alrededores, la mansión Ferrer era imponente, y estaba rodeada de guardias armados de pies a cabeza…

Que predecibles…

Salte aterrizando detrás de la fila de guardias, ninguno me había visto pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, decidí subir las escaleras hasta la entrada para luego observar a mi alrededor, ciertamente era una mansión hermosa…Si tan solo se encontrara en mejor estado y no tan descuidada.

-Que ineficiencia de la servidumbre…Dejar que el hogar de tu amo se vea en tan deplorable estado…

Los hombres voltearon hasta observarme en lo alto de la escalera, les dedique una pequeña reverencia acompañada de mi eterna sonrisa, escuche las exclamaciones de sorpresa y mire las armas que me apuntaban, comencé a esquivar los disparos eliminando a todos los hombres, no podía permitirme retrasos, por lo que debía actuar rápidamente, comenzaron a atacarme con cuchillos cuando las balas se acabaron, aproveche la oportunidad para devolverlos gentilmente, pronto todos fueron cayendo hasta no quedar ninguno. Mire mi reloj… 11.20…Tendría que apresurarme faltaban 40 minutos para el almuerzo.

Entre y observe a más hombres armados, esta vez todos apuntaron y comenzaron a disparar, los esquive y quebré los cuellos de algunos mientras tomaba sus armas y las usaba para abrirme paso en la estancia.

-¡LLAMEN A LOS QUE ESTÁN EN EL PATIO!… ¡NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS!.

-¡PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL!

-Ohh yo solo soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive caballeros.

Mientras pedían refuerzos me situé detrás de aquellos caballeros respondiendo su pregunta antes de dispararles. Los humanos eran creaturas que nunca podría comprender, buscando incansablemente el poder, capaces de matarse entre ellos solo para conseguir dinero, poder o placer. Eran pocos aquellos humanos que valían la pena, y sin embargo todos eran iguales por naturaleza… Egoístas, sedientos de poder y dinero, y capaces de lograr obtenerlos sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Termine con el último grupo de hombres para luego acomodar mis ropas, mis guantes siempre blancos se encontraban sucios, no pude evitar hacer una mueca al notarlo pero preferí dejarlo pasar por el momento, me dirigí a la única puerta cerrada del segundo piso en donde se escuchaban voces, marque mis pasos para hacerme notar y escuche como dejaban de hablar y parecían prepararse para atacar. No me moleste en tocar la puerta simplemente abrí la puerta mirando al gemelo Ferrer apuntarme con un arma mientras esta temblaba en su mano, me miro incrédulamente mientras trataba de observar detrás de mí pero pareció calmarse y colocar una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Disculpe señor, he venido a buscar a mi joven ama.

-Hahaha pero que tenemos aquí, han venido a buscar a la bambina.

Observe la habitación desde mi posición había un escritorio en medio de la sala un par de sillones grandes y 2 individuales, la silla del escritorio estaba en el suelo y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba mi joven ama, estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los hombres de Ferrer de lo que podía apreciar sus piernas tenían muchos morados y varios rasguños la falda estaba un poco más subida de lo estrictamente permitido y algo rasgada el resto del traje se encontraba cubierto de polvo y manchas de sangre, mire el rostro de mi señorita parecía dormida, más bien desmayada, su rostro estaba inflamado de ambos lados su nariz botaba sangre y su boca también tenía un feo moretón en el ojo y el labio inferior partido, el sujeto que la sujetaba la agito tratando de despertarla, vi la mueca de dolor que invadió su rostro para luego mirarme con una mezcla de alivio y rabia…Sabia porque la segunda emoción, seguramente era por mi retraso. Su ojo derecho seguía cubierto por el parche y esperaba que siguiera de la misma forma hasta que la señorita llegara a casa y fuera atendida por el joven Snape.

-Pronto la llevare a casa my lady.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu galán?

-El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive señor Ferrer.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿trajiste el artículo que pedí mayordomo?

Saque del bolsillo interior de mi frac la llave del depósito solicitada mirando a Ferrer y la mostré, justo en ese momento escuche el sonido de su arma al ser disparada y luego como la bala entraba en mi cabeza, caí al suelo escuchando las risas de los hombres de Ferrer y el grito de mi joven ama pronunciando mi nombre.

* * *

Hermione POV

Mire como Sebastián sacaba de su uniforme la llave del depósito y en ese momento escuche el disparo y como este daba en la frente de mi mayordomo.

-¡SEBASTIAN!

No pude evitar gritar el nombre de mi mayordomo mientras escuchaba las risas de los hombres de Ferrer, el que me tenía sujeta me tomaba tan fuerte del brazo que sabía que dejaría marcas, no podía entender como Sebastián podía ser tan descuidado, maldito demonio.

-¿Así que el galán se llama Sebastián?

-Es también el nombre de un perro que tuvo mi padre.

Ferrer se acercó a mí, ordeno a su hombre alejarse y fue el quien ocupó su lugar, se colocó detrás de mí rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y haciéndome mirarlo volteando mi cara con la pistola que tenía en su otra mano, su asqueroso aliento a tabaco y whisky barato inundo mis sentidos eso sumado al olor de su perfume me hacía querer vomitar, sonrió mientras quitaba el parche de mi ojo y alzaba más mi cara hacia la de él, oculto su rostro en mi cuello oliendo profundamente y juro que no se como pude resistir vomitarle encima.

-Vamos bambina… Muéstrame tus lindos ojitos color miel.

-Más te vale soltarme idiota.-su sonrisa me enfermaba y maldije una y otra vez a Sebastián, Ferrer tomo mi rostro y me dio una bofetada, volví a mirarlo con furia contenía, quería matarlo… Si tan solo pudiera tomar mi daga.

-Vaya, vaya… Ojos bicolor… ¿Sabes que bambina?, tal vez luego de pasar un rato a solas tu y yo, pueda encontrar algún buen comprador, con esos ojitos tan lindos podría venderte a un muy buen precio…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses bastarlo.-mire a Sebastián aun tirado en el suelo rodando los ojos- Y TU MALDITO LEVANTATE DEL PUTO SUELO YA.

-hahahaha. Muchachos parece ser que la bofetada afecto a la bambina…

Las risas de Ferrer y sus hombres quedaron congeladas en el momento que se comenzó a escuchar un carraspeo y el sonido de alguien moviéndose, seguía mirando a Sebastián mientras este se levantaba del suelo hasta estar totalmente de pie, intentaba arreglar su uniforme pero estaba completamente arruinado.

-Tsk, el uniforme que mi joven ama me regalo ahora se encuentra inservible.

-Eso es porque estuviste jugando Idiota.

-Pero my lady, he actuado como se me ha ordenado…

-Deja de hablar y sácame de aquí, solo estar cerca de él me provoca nauseas.

-Pero señorita, usted no lo ha pedido correctamente…

-¿Es que acaso estas imbe…

-Señorita…-mire a Sebastián mientas este inclinaba la cabeza y sonreía.-le enseñe como hacer una petición ¿no es cierto?

Sentí la pistola de Ferrer tomar lugar en mi cabeza mientras todos los demás apuntaban a Sebastián asustados siguiendo nuestra conversación con las manos temblando, chasquee la lengua y mire a Sebastián sonrojándome por lo idiota que era hacer este teatro… Siempre lo hacía para añadir más drama… Maldito demonio amante del teatro.

-Sebastián, es una orden… RESCÁTAME.

-CÁLLENSE YA USTEDES DOS MALDITA SEA.

Escuche el arma de Ferrer ser disparada al mismo tiempo que veía los ojos de Sebastián brillar prometiendo muerte, los hombres de Ferrer también dispararon. No pude mirar como sucedió todo en nada de tiempo Sebastián se había movido para acabar con los hombres de Ferrer lo antes posible, y luego ir a mí a una velocidad sobrehumana antes de que la bala de Ferrer atravesara mi cráneo, mire a Ferrer notando su mirada espantarse, seguramente al ver la marca de mi ojo brillar con intensidad.

-¿Le importaría quitar sus sucias manos de mi joven ama?

Sebastián tomo el brazo con el cual Ferrer me había disparado y lo rompió, sus gritos me hicieron cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca de mí y el tipo lloraba como un bebe. Sebastián tomo el arma de Ferrer y la arrojo lejos, libero mis manos y me cargo hasta uno de los sillones individuales, tenía las manos moradas el maldito había apretado tanto las sogas que sentía mis manos frías, ni siquiera podía moverlas.

-Tardaste demasiado.

-Lo lamento joven ama.

-E-espera, D-deja a la familia, te pagare más de lo que ellos te dan, trabaja para mí.

-¿!EH!? Ferrer esta demente Sebastián, hay que estar desesperado para intentar contratar a quien ha matado a todos tus hombres.

-Señorita por favor…En cuanto a su propuesta señor Ferrer, me temo que debo rechazarlo, a mi no me interesa nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecerme.

-PUEDO DARTE LO QUE QUIERAS, MUJERES, JOYAS, VIAJES LO QUE DESEES.

-No lo entiende señor Ferrer mi lealtad esta junto a la familia Phantomhive.- Sebastián me observo y yo solamente asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando lo que vendría- No me interesa nada del mundo mortal que usted pueda ofrecerme, mis amos saben complacer muy bien mis caprichos y me dan lo único que deseo señor, después de todo yo soy un mayordomo _endemoniadamente_ bueno.

Sebastián había caminado hasta estar en frente de mi le daba la cara a Ferrer y escuche su grito cuando observo los ojos de mi mayordomo iguales a los de un gato brillando al mirarlo, Ferrer intento alejarse mirando a Sebastián mientras alternaba su mirada de el a mí, estaba consciente de que la marca en mi ojo todavía brillaba así que solamente incline la cabeza mirándolo aburrida.

- _Game over_ para ti Ferrer, La rosa guardiana de la reina te mostrara porque a los Phantomhive nos llaman los condes de la oscuridad…Sebastián, ya sabes que hacer.

- _Yes, my fair lady._

Mire la sombra de Sebastián comenzar a volverse más grande y a cubrir la habitación en la más absoluta oscuridad, plumas negras comenzaron a volar y sentí como Sebastián usaba un pañuelo para cubrir mis ojos, así de esa forma no vería lo que sucedería, sin embargo los gritos de Ferrer eran música para mis oídos, al poco tiempo comencé a quedarme dormida sabía que era obra de Sebastián, pero no me molestaba, con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dormí escuchando los gritos de Ferrer.

 _Sueña bonito…Bambino._

* * *

Sebastián POV

Luego de terminar con Ferrer tome a la señorita en mis brazos asegurándome de no despertarla y nos dirigimos a la mansión, tendría que llevarla a una velocidad media o de otra forma la señorita se despertaría de la pequeña siesta a la cual la había inducido, la joven ama necesitaba atención rápidamente, su aspecto no era para nada favorable y si no me apresuraba la ama Amelia descubriría que algo sucedía, confiaba en el amo para distraerla lo suficiente, pero la ama Amelia no era estúpida y ella sabía distinguir cuando el amo estaba nervioso ocultando algo relacionado a la joven ama, esperaba que el amo pudiera resistir hasta mi regreso. Al llegar fui directamente a la cabaña adaptada para ser él laboratorio de pociones de la señorita, al entrar el joven Snape me miro directamente el bulto que era la señorita entre mis brazos, lleve a la señorita al sillón para dejarla acostada y el de inmediato busco algunos frascos con los cuales se acercó a la joven ama.

-Hay que despertarla, deberá tomar estas pociones las demás solo hay que aplicarlas en las partes afectadas.

Moví a la señorita para que despertara ella parpadeo con mucho dolor y apenas abrió los ojos su marca ya no brillaba, sin embargo su ojo derecho se veía azul, el mismo azul de los ojos del joven amo, mire al joven Snape sorprenderse para luego negar con la cabeza y ayudar a mi señorita a sentarse, le dio un frasco con una poción para el dolor del cuerpo, yo fui a preparar el baño de la señorita, al regresar la joven ama terminaba de tomarse otra poción.

-Ayudare a la señorita a bañarse joven Snape.

-Cuando salga deberá aplicarle esta poción en las áreas afectadas del cuerpo, servirá para los moretones y las marcas de cortaduras, yo haré algo que pueda ayudar a Granger con ese moretón, ni aplicando todo el vial ese ojo mejorara, además la mezcla no está hecha para el contacto con partes tan sensibles.

-Gracias joven Snape.

El solo fue a buscar lo necesario y yo cargue a la joven ama hasta el baño donde la ayude a quitarse la ropa y a entrar en la tina, hizo una mueca de dolor al entrar lo cual me hacía creer que tal vez necesitara otra poción para el dolor, deje a la señorita limpiarse y salí a informarle al joven Snape, el simplemente asintió y regrese con la joven ama, lave su cabello y su rostro, las heridas se veían mejor, y la joven ama a pesar de encontrarse todavía adolorida comenzaba a tener un aspecto normal, aunque el moretón en su ojo no se veía nada normal. Luego de ayudar a la señorita a bañarse la seque y ayude a vestir, tuve que ayudarla con su ropa interior puesto que parecía no podía siquiera mover bien las manos, un conjunto de lencería color azul con encaje negro.

La senté en la cama mientras aplicaba la pocion que me dio el joven Snape en las heridas de la señorita, segundos después notaba como las marcas y morados desaparecían hasta que no quedaba nada, casi había terminado de aplicar la poción en el cuerpo de mi joven ama cuando de improvisto entro el joven Snape, en ese momento su rostro comenzó a volverse color rojo, yo me encontraba aplicando la poción a la última herida hecha en el muslo de la joven ama por la daga que ella había colocado, parece que no se había dado cuenta cuando se lastimo, sonreí divertido por el rostro del joven Snape pero vi cómo se acercó a la cama extendiendo otro vial con pocion para el dolor, luego comenzó a aplicar una crema al ojo de la señorita lo hizo varias veces hasta que ya no se notaba nada en el rostro de mi joven ama.

-Granger, sea honesta ¿hay algo que quiera decirme?

-Creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas.

-Bien, esto dolerá Granger, usare algo de magia sin varita pero debe quedarse quieta.

La señorita asintió y de repente grito intentando no moverse demasiado, para cuando el joven Snape termino la señorita respiraba agitada y tenía algo de sudor en su frente fui por una toalla mojada para refrescarla, al regresar la señorita estaba sola en la habitación, cuando se calmó la ayude a terminar de vestirse, un pantalón negro holgado, una camisa manga larga color verde y zapatillas del mismo color deje su cabello suelto y cuando volví a observarla se encontraba mucho más relajada las pociones para el dolor parecían haber cumplido su propósito.

-Señorita debo retirarme faltan 5 minutos para el almuerzo, debería quedarse un momento más y luego ir con el joven Snape al comedor.

-Ve Sebastián, dile a mi padre que estoy bien.

-No sé sobre esfuerce mi lady, en el cajón derecho del tocador encontrara un parche que puede usar.

La señorita asintió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me fuera, salí de la cabaña no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza cuando el joven Snape me vio.

-La señorita está en la habitación, casi es hora del almuerzo así que pronto todos se reunirán en el comedor…Gracias por ayudar a mi señorita joven Snape.

El asintió con una mirada seria y yo fui directamente a la cocina, debía asegurarme que los incompetentes de los empleados no hubieran arruinado lo que había dejado preparado.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y quienes me siguen._

 _Alex PhantomHive Haddock ,_ _Pandora Hellsing Riddle,Yazmin Snape, adrianaconcepcion105,_ _ailensnape,_ _amuo3o,_ _conny tatito,_ _harunalin8767 ,_ _.,_ _patrigt410 ,_ _shiayagorgona ,_ _valessilova,_ _xAyarix_

 _Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, tambien a aquellos que me ven y son invisibles les agradezco y espero les guste la historia, asumire que tarde o temprano dejaran la timidez para dejar uno que otro comentario mcuhas gracias por darme algo tan valioso como su tiempo para leerme, en verdad lo aprecio._

 _23/01/2017_


	15. De acercamientos y planes infantiles

Ufff cuando me he tardado en subir este capi... Me siento orgullosa, 14 capítulos y aun sigo aquí, cumpliendo con esta idea que nació de la nada al buscar algo que leer que fuera nuevo y único y bueno que puedo decir... Me siento muy muy feliz y al menos publicarla y alguna que otra persona la lea cuando publico, es algo que me llena de alegría, espero les guste este capitulo porque lo hice con todo cariño, muchas gracias a quienes me apoyan, a quienes me leen, a quienes comentan y a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos, a pesar de que muchos no se hagan notar pues quiero decir que me siento bien de saber que esta historia esta siendo leída.

* * *

Capítulo 14: De acercamientos y planes infantiles.

Hermione POV

Cuando Sebastián se fue de la habitación, comencé a levantarme poco a poco, el dolor se había ido pero sentía mi cuerpo totalmente pesado, fui al tocador a buscar el parche que Sebastián me había dicho que había en el cajón derecho, era negro, igual al de mi padre, me mire a espejo, me veía como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si las pasadas horas al lado de Ferrer solo hubieran sido un mal sueño…Pero no lo había sido, y eso me tenía furiosa.

Había cometido un error de novata, siempre debía estar alerta incluso en la mansión, mi padre me lo había advertido cuando comencé a tomar las responsabilidades que me correspondían, sin embargo no tenía la misma resistencia, pronto debería contarle a mi padre lo que me sucedía, eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban agobiándome, Hagamos un recuento de todo aquello de lo que debía encargarme.

Encargarme de varias de las empresas familiares y de negocios con los socios minoritarios.

Las tareas que ahora me serian encomendadas al ser La rosa guardiana de la reina.

Mis clases en casa y pronto ingreso a la academia, sin mencionar mis actividades extracurriculares.

Mis deberes de Hogwarts, incluyendo ayudar a Harry y Ronald en sus deberes y también con las pistas para derrotar a Voldemort.

Cuidar de los Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y el profesor Snape.

Sin mencionar los cambios en mi organismo, eran pocas las comidas que podía retener, de resto solamente vomitaba hasta que no podía levantarme, casi no podía dormir, me encontraba mucho más débil y no encontraba una explicación para lo que me sucedía. Solo las pociones me daban un poco de paz y aun con ellas no era suficiente.

Deje de mirarme mientras salía de la habitación, el profesor Snape se encontraba detrás de un caldero, me miro por un segundo para luego desviar la mirada pero logre ver como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo.

 _Bueno, bueno…Pero si la diversión se presenta tan fácil…_

-Usualmente se suele tocar antes de entrar a una habitación profesor…

-Le pido una disculpa señorita

-No se preocupe, comprendo que le sorprendiera el estado en el cual llegue. También le agradezco lo que hizo hace poco, no es nada fácil aplicar hechizos de sanación sin varita profesor, se necesita que el mago tenga mucho poder, y viendo que usted no se ha visto afectado, eso demuestra que usted es un mago excepcional.

-No es algo tan extraordinario, sin embargo muchas gracias por el cumplido Señorita Granger.

-No hay de que profesor, es la verdad.

-Respecto a su ojo…

-Es así desde que nací, pero siempre he usado lentes de contacto para que mis ojos se vean normales.

-Lamento parecer entrometido

-En realidad, comprendo su curiosidad, sin embargo profesor Snape le recuerdo que la curiosidad mato al gato… A veces hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

El profesor me extendió un vial, dijo que era una pocion para mis ojos, para ayudar a su recuperación debido al incidente de la fiesta, la tome resistiendo las ganas de vomitar que me provoco el sabor de la misma y luego salimos en dirección al comedor, aunque el profesor tardo un poco más en salir.

* * *

Severus POV

Vi a Granger salir del lugar, se veía como si nada hubiera sucedido, sin embargo verla en el estado en que llego… Había visto muchas atrocidades en mi vida como espía, muggles torturadas a mano de mortifagos que terminaban en peor estado, y si bien me sentía asqueado por lo que veía, ninguna de ellas lograba dejarme en el estado en el cual estaba, al ver a Granger de esa forma, era como si una parte de mi deseara buscar al causante y hacerlo pagar… Pero eso era ridículo, ¿porque demonios sentiría yo algo así?, no había razón para esa reacción, toque el bolsillo donde se encontraba el diario, debía devolverlo pero hacerlo significaba renunciar a una invaluable fuente de información sobre los Phantomhive…

Salí del lugar dirigiéndome al comedor, Granger estaba más adelantada que yo y por un momento me pregunte cuando tiempo me había perdido en mis pensamientos, sin embargo ella solo me miro y luego siguió caminando como si nada pasara… Tenía la sensación de que ella podría sospechar algo. Al estar casi en la entrada del comedor aquel mayordomo salió y se acercó hasta estar cerca de nosotros.

-Señorita su padre ha mantenido el reciente… Incidente, en privado.

-¿Donde cree mi madre que me he encontrado?

-La ama Amelia piensa que se ha encontrado adelantando gran parte de su trabajo

-Bien, ya que me has puesto al corriente de todo podemos entrar al comedor.

-Hay algo más my lady…

-Que sucede...

La cara de Granger era de fastidio, y el mayordomo parecía encontrarse en un dilema que no sabía cómo resolver.

-La pequeña dama Alexis llego hoy a la mansión.

-Eso no es una mala noticia.

-Y el joven Roberto no se fue de la mansión…

La cara de Granger paso rápidamente del fastidio a una alegría controlada y luego a la furia al escuchar aquella última noticia, que por lo que notaba la había querer asesinar a alguien.

-Saca a ese maldito de la mansión Sebastián, porque si lo llego a ver no respondo de mis actos.

-Esa es otra cuestión señorita, su madre y la pequeña dama Alexa disfrutan de su compañía, su padre pide que se controle, durante el almuerzo, luego de eso su madre y la pequeña dama saldrán de compras, me parece que la ama Amelia extraño mucho a la pequeña Alexa.

-Espero que mi padre tenga una buena razón para pedirme soportar a semejante…Estorbo.

-Estoy seguro que la tiene my lady.

-Trae mis dardos Sebastián…

-My lady, no creo que eso sea prudente.

-Mi padre me dijo que me controlara, mas no especifico, y tengo el presentimiento de que esto no le molestara…Demasiado.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Granger al terminar la frase me causo algo de gracia, era extraño todo esto, su comportamiento me resultaba atrayente, era diferente de cómo se comportaba con los idiotas de sus amigos, demostraba más inventiva, parecía mayor al actuar, se notaba mucho más segura de sus pasos, no sabía que sucedía para que eso me hiciera mirarla, era algo primario, difícil de describir, probablemente si tuviera algo más en que centrar mi atención no lo notaria pero era imposible ignorarlo en este momento, aunque posiblemente lo que sentía solo era curiosidad, mis sentidos me advertían que había algo más y no sabía si quería descubrirlo.

* * *

Hermione POV

Sebastián fue por 4 de mis dardos y cuando los tuve en mis manos los guarde en mi pantalón, la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, mi mayordomo abrió la puerta del comedor y nos permitió pasar con los demás, los Malfoy y los demás estaban sentados en los mismos lugares de la última vez, mi padre sentado a la cabeza y mi madre a su derecha, Alexis estaba al lado de mi madre y Roberto a su lado El profesor se fue a sentar al lado del señor Malfoy y antes de que pudiera sentarme sentí como alguien corría hacia mí, vi una mancha de cabello marrón antes de sentir un pequeño cuerpo aferrándose a mis piernas y dando pequeños saltos aun sosteniéndome.

-Prima Mione, prima Mione, la tía Amelia y yo compramos cosas muy bonitas, quería mostrártelas pero el tío Ciel dijo que debía adelantar mi tarea y que estabas ocupada así que no pude mostrarte lo que compramos…

-Alexis… Respira.- mi pequeña prima había comenzado su monologo y por un momento casi me pierdo, ella me miro, sonrió y respiro cuando le dije, y luego corrió donde mi madre para decirle algo al oído y regresar, esta vez para esperar a ver dónde tomaría asiento para ella colocarse a mi lado. Tome asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, está a mi derecha de encontraba el profesor Snape y del otro lado Alexa era ayudada por Sebastián a sentarse, Alexis tenía 6 años y era toda una pequeña bolita de alegría.

-El tío Ciel no me dejo ir a verte, y la tía Amelia lo apoyo porque dijo que tenías mucho trabajo.

-Lamento no haberte recibido Alexis.-Ella negó con su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se agitara, Sebastián comenzó a entrar y colocar la comida en la mesa, yo tome la servilleta de Alexis y se la coloque antes de colocarme la mía, no deseaba que su hermoso vestido naranja se ensuciara.

-La prima Mione tiene mucho que hacer y yo lo entiendo, pero luego podemos ver las cosas bonitas que compre con la tía Amelia.

-Por supuesto que sí, espero que no te aburrieras demasiado en la mansión pequeña.

-La tía Amelia me presento a los invitados de mi prima Mione, Los señores Malfoy son muy amables y jugaron conmigo cuando termine mis tareas, Los señoritos también son muy divertidos el señorito Blaize me hizo cosquillas, pero los señoritos Malfoy y Nott jugaron ajedrez.

-Me alegra saber que tu día ha sido entretenido mi pajarillo. Ahora porque no te sientas correctamente y dejas que vea aquellos pozos de plata mi rayo de luna…

-¡La prima Mione de nuevo lo hizo!.-Alexis soltó una pequeña risita mientras se sentaba y me miraba.

Ahhh…Aquellos ojos tan puros, tan inocentes, Ver a Alexis era como ver la luna llena, mi pequeño rayo de luna siempre estaría allí para mí, para guiarme en la oscuridad de mi noche, mi padre tenía a mi madre… Pero yo no tenía a nadie, yo solo tenía a Alexis para seguir adelante, para proteger sus ojos y la pureza que podía derretir el más frio de los corazones, esos ojos color plata que te hipnotizaban, seguramente algún día en un muy lejano futuro rompería más de un corazón, y yo estaría allí para cuidar a mi rayo de luna, porque siempre la cuidaría… Me había enamorado de ella desde que la había cargado por primera vez en mis brazos… Y me había condenado por completo cuando lo primero que pronuncio fue un intento de mi nombre, cuando esta pequeña nació, seguramente estaba destinado que caería a sus pies.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que este enamorada de ti?

-Entonces la prima Mione es mi príncipe?

-Depende mi rayo de luna… ¿Deseas que sea tu príncipe?

-Quiero que la prima Mione me ayude a encontrar mi príncipe.

-Entonces seré su más fiel caballero my lady.

Mire a mis padres, mi madre estaba tranquila y se le notaba feliz y me miraba con una sonrisa, mi padre por el contrario si bien se notaba alegre sus ojos se notaban analíticos en mi persona, sonreí a mi padre y asentí antes de sacar uno de mis dardos y lanzárselo con una sonrisa. Mi padre lo detuvo con facilidad con sus dedos y una sonrisa salió de sus labios cuando miro como mi mirada pasaba de el a Roberto, mi madre grito algo contra mi comportamiento pero mi padre solo soltó una carcajada y la tranquilizo.

-Amelia querida, esto es algo que hay que esperar no solo de nuestra Hermione, también de mí…

-Es peligroso Ciel, no deberías dejarla hacerlo, además es una chica…

-Y con más razón debe tener armas para defenderse Amelia, este comportamiento es esperable de una Phantomhive, y te recuerdo que tú también lo hacías querida.

-Pero es peligroso, par de inconscientes

-Si alguien no lo anticipa es porque nos conoce poco y debe adaptarse mi querida esposa.

Deje de escuchar a mis padres y serví en el plato de Alexis una buena porción de Pollo picando todo muy bien para que no tuviera ningún problema, una buena cantidad de ensalada, y un poco de papas al horno. Sebastián estaba sirviendo en el vaso de Alexis jugo de fresa, sabía que me serviría lo mismo, también me serví en mi plato lo suficiente y solo comencé a comer cuando vi que Alexis llevaba su tercer bocado.

No prestaba atención a Roberto, estaba inusualmente callado y le convenía permanecer de esa forma si no deseaba que mi padre terminara con él, todavía no se me olvidaba que el muy bastardo me había besado a la fuerza. Alexis me llamo y me acerque a ella, sentí como su aliento me causaba cosquillas pero trate de contenerme de reírme o demostrar que ese era un punto débil en mi… No quería que Roberto tomara ventaja, muy callado podía estar pero también podía estar observándome buscando algo.

-Mione, ¿quién es el hombre de negro?

-Oh cierto, seguramente no lo sabes, es el profesor Severus Snape, el da clases en mi escuela.

-¿Es esa escuela donde aprendes a hacer cosas increíbles y que debemos mantener en secreto?

-Asi es Alexis, ahora termina de comer luego podrás presentarte.

-Prima Mione…-Alexis me acerco más a ella susurrando más en mi oído.- el me gusta.

Después del almuerzo salimos del comedor, mis padres salieron alegando que había algo que debían atender, Alexis se quedó conmigo y no quería separarse de mi lado Roberto se había retirado al jardín, Nott, Blaize y Malfoy estaban en algún lugar de la mansión y los señores Malfoy y el profesor Snape nos acompañaban debido a que Alexis deseaba pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Estábamos de camino a la habitación de Alexis ella delante saltando y los demás estaban detrás de mí a una distancia más o menos lejana, de repente sentí como mi brazo era sujetado y me aprisionaban contra una de las paredes, el impacto me hizo sisear por el dolor que ahora tenía en mi espalda escuche el rito de Alexis y mire como los Malfoy y el profesor aceleraban el paso y mire al frente encontrándome con Roberto, me miraba con una sonrisa y de repente lo tenía besándome, al segundo le di una patada que lo hizo caer de rodillas y luego le di un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer retorciéndose del dolor con la nariz sangrando.

-¿! ACASO NO ENTENDISTE LO QUE DIJE ANOCHE ROBERTO!? ¿!VALORAS ALGO TU VIDA!?

Roberto se levantó lentamente, soltando una pequeña risa mientras sonreía con dolor hacia mí, no podía creerlo, era más idiota de lo que creía, ¿en verdad era tan estúpido para creer que me casaría con él?, ¿en verdad era tan idiota de no notar que este matrimonio fue algo que fue concretado como un acuerdo que era fácil de romper?, este compromiso se sostenía porque mi padre todavía no se reunía con el padre de Rodolfo para discutir el tema.

-Tú y yo estamos destinados Hermione.

-¿!Estás demente!?.- Alexis y los demás ya estaban a nuestro lado presenciando todo, me obligue a bajar la voz solo por la presencia de Alexis, pero eso no hacía que mi furia fuera menos.-Escúchame bien Roberto, he soportado tus idioteces por años, mi madre estúpidamente pensó que este compromiso traería algo bueno pero lo único que logro fue que un idiota se me pegara, ¿quieres una princesa de cuento de hadas? Lárgate a buscarla al otro lado del mundo, nunca seré lo que buscas, jamás tendrás un estúpido final feliz conmigo porque lo único que quiero es golpearte hasta que salgas corriendo, justo en este momento disfrutaría matándote, y no lo hago solo por el placer de saber que mi padre acabara contigo… segunda vez Roberto, ya van dos veces que me besas a la fuerza, esta vez da por terminado nuestro compromiso, lárgate, quédate, me importa muy poco lo que hagas, de todas formas nada de lo que tu pequeño cerebro pueda pensar te salvara de la ira de mi padre y de Sebastián.

La cara de Roberto al escucharme hablar comenzó a palidecer hasta que pude ver como intentaba esconder el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, se levantó lentamente y cuando estaba por decir algo, parece que lo pensó antes de dar marcha atrás y irse lejos de mí.

Sin embargo sentía que la estupidez de Montes no había terminado.

-Prima Mione…

Mire a Alexis quien tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y dudaba de acercarse a mí, cuando la mire me agache a su altura abriendo mis brazos y ella salto a ellos ocultando su carita en mi cuello y llorando, mire a los adultos presentes quienes estaban tranquilos y se les notaba algo molestos, yo me levante con mi prima en brazos y seguir el camino hasta llegar a su habitación, la deje en la cama y saque un pañuelo de uno de los cajones y seque las lágrimas de Alexis.

-Deja de llorar Alexis, Roberto no merece la pena y yo me encuentro perfectamente.

-P-Pero Roberto es el príncipe de M-Mione…

-Quien te ha dicho semejante mentira?

Alexa me miro sin entenderme y yo sonreí mientras me acercaba al tocador a buscar un cepillo, a través del espejo los Malfoy y Snape me miraban.

-Pero, la prima Mione no es la princesa de Roberto?

-Por favor no se queden de pie, pueden tomar asiento.- ellos asintieron y se sentaron en las sillas y sofás de la habitación.- En cuanto a ti señorita, Roberto no es mi príncipe, ni él ni nadie, Tu prima no necesita tener un príncipe…Además soy tu más fiel caballero.

-Pero la prima Mione es una princesa…

-Alexis, no todas las princesas deben tener un príncipe.- tome un cepillo de oro haciendo una mueca… prefería la plata, y fui a la cama comenzando a cepillar el cabello de mi rayo de luna.- Además, de tener un príncipe estoy segura que sería alguien que me complementaria, no alguien que me causara molestias.

-¿Entonces porque Roberto y Mione estaban comprometidos?

-La tía Amelia pensó que sería buena idea comprometernos, dijo que eso me haría interesarme más en los chicos, pero resulto que fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces la prima Mione no se casara con Roberto?

-Hoy mismo el tío Ciel colocara fin a este tonto compromiso.

-¿Entonces yo odre ayudar a la prima Mione a encontrar a su príncipe?

-Porque quieres que tenga un príncipe Alexis?

-Porque la prima Mione es muy bonita, y también es una princesa.-Mire a Alexis con una de mis cejas alzadas y ella se sonrojo.- Y también quiero que la prima tenga un príncipe que sea mi primo… Así tendré una pareja de primos favoritos

-¿Así que esta insistencia es porque deseas tener un primo político?

-La prima Mione es como mi hermana mayor…Así que si la prima Mione encuentra a su príncipe, este será mi hermano mayor también.

-No necesitas que tenga a alguien para que este sea tu hermano mayor Alexis, siempre puedes ver a Sebastián de esa forma.

-Sebastián da miedo cuando se enoja…

* * *

Alexis POV

-Sebastián siempre hace lo mejor para nosotros Alexis, y si bien no tienes las mismas responsabilidades que yo, eso no quiere decir que no podamos incluirte.

Las palabras de mi prima eran ciertas, pero yo lo notaba, notaba la mirada triste que ella siempre tenía en su rostro cuando veía a mis padres y a mis tíos, ella quería tener un príncipe, pero la prima Mione era muy fuerte y admiraba eso de ella, decía que no necesitaba un príncipe pero toda princesa espera que el príncipe la rescate, la prima Mione era la más hermosa princesa y merecía a un príncipe, mire al señor de negro que estaba en la habitación y lo mire sonriendo, Mione necesitaba un príncipe que pudiera protegerla y que fuera tan inteligente como ella, y ese señor de negro tenía una mirada muy profunda y si era profesor de mi prima debía saber mucho, mucho, y se veía muy fuerte.

Tal vez podría intentar ver si él era el príncipe de mi prima.

Baje de la cama teniendo cuidado con mi vestido y me acerque hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos me miraron y yo sonreí mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y luego extendía mi mano como me había enseñado a hacer Sebastián y mi tía Amelia.

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Alexis Diliana Marie Granger Porter, es un placer conocerlo.

El hombre de negro me miro, por un segundo parecía aterrado pero luego coloco una expresión de indiferencia y tomo mi mano para luego agitarla, yo fruncí mi ceño, mi tía Amelia decía que la mano de una señorita se ofrecía y esta era besada sutilmente, negué con la cabeza mirando como el señor de negro me miraba extrañado.

-La forma correcta de hacerlo es besando mi mano señor, mi tía dice que esa es la forma en que un caballero saluda a una señorita como yo.

Escuche risas a mis espaldas pero no preste atención, el señor de negro estaba impresionado y vi como sus labios se fruncían intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Mis disculpas entonces señorita Granger, mi nombre es Severus Snape, es un gusto conocerla.- el señor de negro beso mi mano y yo asentí feliz.

-Señor Snape, ¿podría cargarme?

La mirada que me dio me hizo sentir insegura, como si hubiera pedido algo jamás pensado, Roberto nunca me cargaba, el siempre actuaba lindo conmigo cuando había alguien más, pero cuando estábamos solos era malo y siempre hablaba diciendo que apartaría a Mione de mi lado, no me gustaba que hiciera eso.

El señor de negro en cambio parecía tener miedo, como si me fuera a lastimar, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo, yo estaba feliz, mi prima me miraba con una expresión de espanto y pasaba su mirada de mi al hombre de negro, los señores Malfoy tenía una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Yo esperaba que mi prima reaccionara y cuando lo hizo vino hasta mi con intensión de cargarme pero yo negué y me sujete al hombre de negro.

-Alexis tienes que cambiarte.

-Yo quiero quedarme con mi vestido, es bonito y no quiero cambiarme.

-Te daré galletas…

-No quiero, el señor Snape jugara conmigo.

-Si no te quitas el vestido pronto sentirás calor.

-No es cierto, además dijiste que jugaríamos y quiero jugar, y luego podre tomar mi siesta y la señora Malfoy podría contarme un cuento.

Mire a la señora Malfoy y ella asintió sonriéndome, me gustaba su sonrisa, era muy bonita y me hacía sentir bonita también.

-Y a qué quieres jugar?

-Mmmm Quiero un juego donde todos podamos jugar, ¿podemos jugar Monopolio?

-De acuerdo, pero luego de jugar te daré un baño y luego tomaras tu siesta.

-Y la señora Malfoy me contara un cuento.

-Si ella no tiene inconvenientes no veo porque no.

-No será problema para mi querida.

Fue una tarde muy divertida, trate de mantenerme al lado de Severus, a pesar de verse sombrío vestido de negro me agradaba, tal vez solo necesitaba estar más tiempo con niños y yo podía jugar mucho con él para que se acostumbrara, Mione me ayudo a bañarme y luego la señora Malfoy me conto un cuento para dormir…Sentí un beso en la frente de mi prima antes de caer dormida y sonreí sin poder evitarlo antes de caer dormida.

 _Tal vez mi prima necesitaba un príncipe de negro en lugar de un príncipe azul._

* * *

 _24/02/2017_

 _Quiero agradecer a quienes continúan siguiéndome y esperando las actualizaciones, siento que de verdad esto que estoy haciendo puede llegarles al corazón a muchos o bueno, eso es lo que quiero lograr... Estoy haciendo una apuesta a mi futuro como escritora porque es la primera vez que me lo tomo con tanta seriedad, y no me refiero a escribir sino a escribir y terminar una historia asi de larga y asi de compleja... Muchas gracias a los que todavía se pasan por aquí esperando ver actualizaciones, y si tardo es porque ando medio loca ya saben escribiendo los pedazos que vienen a mi mente que son de capítulos mas avanzados y que no puedo revelar y también cuidando mi vida personal y profesional... He comenzado a entrar mas seriamente en el trabajo asi que DESEENME SUERTE tal vez si todo sale bn pueda lograr hacer el viaje que tanto quiero a corea del sur... Uno de mis destinos de ensueño. Muchos besos y abrazos mil gracias por seguir apoyandome._

 _Recuerden que sus Review me motivan a continuar y a escribir muchos mas capis_


	16. Recuerdos de una agridulce infancia 2

Buenaaaas Buenaaaaaaas estoy feliiz de subir el nuevo capiiiiiii...

Ahora antes que nada tengo algo que decir. Estoy trabajando en la edición de las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil, no se para cuando podre comenzar a subir las modificaciones para las otras que tengo publicadas así que pido paciencia porque en verdad tengo muchos cambios planeados para algunas historias.

Ahora si DISFRUTEN DE CAP ;)

* * *

Capítulo 15: Recuerdos de una agridulce infancia 2

 _Dentro de una cama envuelta delicadamente por las frazadas una pequeña niña se movía en sueños, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, solo iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, la niña no parecía capaz de dejar de moverse hasta que emitiendo algunos ruidos a causa del cansancio que su pequeño cuerpo sentía se despertó en aquella oscura habitación, tomo su peluche apretándolo contra ella y bajo con dificultad de la cama, cuidando siempre de tener a su fiel compañero con ella, sabía que no debía estar despierta tan tarde, pero algo la había despertado, a la niña no le gustaba la oscuridad, se sentía desprotegida cuando todo estaba a oscuras, fue por eso que cuando logro encontrar la puerta la abrió lo más rápido posible, el pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado, pero la hizo sentir más segura miro a ambos lados del pasillo notando como al final del derecho una figura caminaba sosteniendo un candelabro, la niña fue detrás de esa luz pensando que se trataba de su mayordomo y mejor amigo que siempre la ayudaba a dormir cuando se despertaba de noche, Sebastián solía llevarla a la cocina a darle un gran vaso de leche con miel y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, nunca lograba dar más de dos bocados al pastel cuando ya se encontraba dormida y tenía que ser llevada a su habitación por el mayordomo, pero era un ritual que siempre se repetía desde la primera vez que Michaelis se había visto obligado a llevarlo a cabo, un ritual que con el paso del tiempo termino agradándole a él también._

 _La niña siguió aquella luz por los extensos pasillos de la mansión, casi nunca venía a la mansión, sus padres y su tío decían que podía perderse con mucha facilidad y tenían razón, en muchas ocasiones la pequeña Hermione había terminado llorando en alguna habitación perdida, desesperada porque nadie había podido encontrarla, era en esos momentos cuando el ojo derecho de la pequeña comenzaba a arder que ella lloraba más fuerte, y entonces aparecía Sebastián junto a sus padres para llevarla a su habitación con su madre y consolarla._

 _Pero estaba todo tan oscuro en su habitación, estaba todo tan silencioso que no podía evitar seguir aquella luz para poder llegar donde su fiel amigo mayordomo…_

 _-Sebastián nos dará leche y un gran trozo de pastel Terry, estoy segura que me ayudaras a terminarlo esta vez._

 _Hermione siguió aquella luz hasta que poco a poco comenzó a escuchar voces, entre más se acercaba más podía oírlas, apresuro el paso creyendo que se trataba de sus padres hablando con sus tíos, la niña sujeto más fuerte a su amigo pensando en el gran abrazo que quería darle a su madre y en el beso que esperaba dar a su padre, tal vez podría incluso jugar con su tío y su tía le daría aquellos chocolates tan deliciosos que siempre terminaban comiendo entre todos, aquellos que su padre compartía con ella siempre dándole la mitad más grande, casi llegaba, no sabía en qué parte de la mansión estaba pero eso no importaba, estaba cerca de sus padres, estaba cerca de su tío, estaba cerca…_

 _Pero al estar más cerca de los ruidos se dio cuenta de que aquellas voces no eran la de sus padres, aquellas voces que hablaban jamás las había escuchado, y también podía escuchar gritos, gritos que se debilitaban con el paso de los segundos, aun asi, comenzando a tener miedo por lo que podría encontrarse siguió caminando, ella no era una cobarde, su padre siempre le había dicho que ella era valiente, que ella no debía tener miedo a nada, y su padre jamás le mentía, intento hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, y al llegar a la esquina se apoyó en la pared asomándose apenas._

 _Tuvo que contener el grito que quiso salir de su garganta al ver la escena, la cocina… Ella estaba en la cocina, posiblemente este camino era diferente al que Sebastián utilizaba y por eso no lo conocía, la cocina estaba cubierta de sangre, había cuerpos y alrededor de 5 personas hablaban mientras los movían para que todos estuvieran uno sobre el otro en una esquina del lugar, uno de los cadáveres quedo mirando con sus ojos vacíos hacia donde ella se encontraba y la pequeña no pudo quedarse más tiempo a detallar a esos hombres, simplemente tomo su peluche y salió corriendo lejos de aquellas personas, lejos de aquella luz… Tenía que alejarse de esos extraños, cruzo pasillos, intentando recordar el camino por el cual había llegado, en una de las vueltas choco contra alguien, subió la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos dorados muy fríos, aquel ser la tomo en sus brazos y cubriendo su boca evitando el grito que casi escapa de la pequeña._

 _Con toda la calma del mundo la llevo hasta su habitación colocando a la pequeña en la cama y sentándose el en la misma mientras seguía mirándola de una manera quela hacia querer llorar._

 _-No debiste salir de tu habitación pequeña Phamtonhive._

 _La pequeña tenía miedo, intento hablar varias veces sin conseguirlo hasta que abrazo su peluche contra si evitando la mirada de aquel extraño._

 _-¿Por qué?..¿Q-quién eres?_

 _El extraño de ojos dorados le hizo mirarlo nuevamente, se acercó a la niña y tomo uno mechón de su cabello olfateándolo como si fuera el más exquisito perfume, sus ojos brillaron por un momento haciendo que la niña derramara algunas lágrimas, lagrimas que el limpio con sus pulgares para luego llevarlas a sus labios mientras le respondía._

 _-El quien soy no es importante por ahora…En cuanto a la razón de porque no has debido salir pequeña. Eso puedo responderlo fácilmente pajarito…Ahora te quiero solo para mí._

 _-¿D-de q-que h-ablas?_

 _-No debes preocuparte pequeña…Por hoy y solo por hoy ire en contra de las órdenes de mi amo por ti._

 _Aquel hombre se levantó de la cama y tapo a la pequeña dejándola cubierta completamente, la niña tenía miedo y aquel ser disfrutaba de aquel aroma, era como un afrodisiaco para alguien de su naturaleza, aquella sutil fragancia de miedo, mezclada con aquella inocencia que lo estaba volviendo loco…No sería buena idea permanecer más tiempo en aquella habitación o en esa mansión con ella en el lugar, podría llegar a cometer una locura, y él era paciente… Había esperado años por obtener un alma de esa calidad, como el mejor de los vinos había estado oculta de su radar mucho tiempo, pero ahora él la había encontrado, y degustar aquel manjar era algo que le correspondía a él, de eso no había duda alguna._

 _Pensó por un momento en marcarla, pero eso solo alertaría al estúpido mayordomo y al amo de este, no… Tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas, no dejar rastro de que algo hubiera pasado, sería complicado por las muertes pero no imposible. Aquel ser era un experto en desaparecer._

 _El extraño miro a la niña cubierta por las frazadas, abrazada como si su vida se le fuera en ello a aquel peluche negro en forma de conejo y sonrió mientras abría la puerta._

 _-No te molestes en decirle algo a tu mayordomo pajarito, mucho menos a tu estúpido padre…Para cuando ellos regresen yo abre borrado todo rastro de mi presencia._

 _La niña se estremeció de miedo mientras los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron nuevamente, todo lo que vio Hermione fue un destello rojizo antes de caer dormida en su cama, como si nunca se hubiera despertado de ella, como si jamás hubiera salido del lugar y encontrado aquella escena que se quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre._

 _A la mañana siguiente Sebastián la despertó como todos los días, ella recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, le contó a su mayordomo y a sus padres cuando se reunió con ellos en el desayuno, sus tíos no se encontraban estaban dormidos todavía, pero sus padres no tomaron en serio sus palabras, solo Sebastián mantuvo sus sentidos más alerta que de costumbre, aquellos ojos que la pequeña describía él los conocía, y a pesar de que era imposible que fuera cierto, prefería mil veces tener a su joven ama protegida de toda amenaza que lamentar más adelante no haberle creído, el amo podía haberlo olvidado y la señora también podía haberlo hecho, pero él no lo haría, el recordaba perfectamente como aquel ser había prometido regresar por lo que él consideraba su propiedad._

 _Porque la joven ama no podía haber soñado con unos ojos que ella jamás había conocido. Y aquellas desapariciones repentinas del personal de limpieza tampoco eran usuales, la casa se encontraba perfectamente pero había una tranquilidad agobiante que a Michaelis no le agradaba, una sensación que pocas veces había sentido y que no solían significar nada bueno._

 _En cuanto a la niña aquel día estaba mucho más callada que se costumbre, no quiso separarse de su padre y si estaba lejos de él entonces se quedaba con su carita oculta en el cuello de su madre, el mayordomo miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, aquel miedo no era producido por un mal sueño, los malos sueños pasaban con el paso de las horas, pero esto era terror, un terror que él incluso podía oler, miro a su joven ama cuando ella enfoco su mirada en la de el dando una orden silenciosa que él supo leer perfectamente._

 _"_ _No dejes que me lleve Sebastian"_

 _Porque Hermione nunca olvidaría aquellos ojos dorados mirarla y jamás olvidaría la sensación de terror que invadía su cuerpo al recordar esa mirada. Sintió como su madre la levantaba para llevarla a la cocina por galletas de chocolate, eso hizo que dejara de mirar a su mayordomo para sonreír tímidamente a su madre._

 _Mientras el mayordomo las miro marchar en silencio, un movimiento a su izquierda capto su atención, una araña caminaba pasando desapercibida, se acercó endureciendo su mirada demostrando la furia por ver que sus sospechas podían ser ciertas, aplasto aquella plaga mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo por una milésima de segundo._

 _-No dejare que lo haga my lady._

* * *

Después de un tiempo considerable, por fin tengo la oportunidad de subir el tan esperado capítulo... Quiero dejar unas aclaraciones, recuerdos de una agridulce infancia tal vez algunos lo hayan podido notar es como viajar y entrar en los recuerdos del pasado de Hermione y lo que paso cuando era una niña, comencé a agregarlo porque estos trozos de memoria pueden ayudarlos a entender partes de la historia haciendo que ustedes logren hacer sus teorías para resolver algunos misterios que aparezcan en el camino, es como una ayuda para que no terminen volviéndose locos xD, o de esa forma lo veo, originalmente tenia pensado hacerlo como una historia aparte pero me pareció que no tenia mucho sentido así que lo uní para de esa forma volverlo parte de Ámame para siempre y Voíla.

Creo que no chocan de ninguna forma negativa con la historia, aunque acepto opiniones.

MUCHAS GRACIAS! como siempre a quienes comentan y esperan ansiosamente un capitulo de esta historia, mi pequeño gran bebe que poco a poco no deja de crecer T.T, es para mi toda una maravilla poder leer sus comentarios por muy cortos que sean, agradezco infinitamente a quienes me tienen agregada a sus favoritos también, de verdad que me dan una dicha que no creí sentir jamas, muchas gracias y muchos besos y abrazos. LOS ADORO :D.

 _07/04/2017._


	17. De pláticas y síntomas

Cuando la oscuridad se vuelve tu compañera...Llega un momento donde la luz te molesta. I.A.

Disfruten el capi :3

Lo he hecho con mucho cariño para tod s.

* * *

Hermione POV

Me desperté abruptamente quejándome del dolor que sentía en mi cuello, parpadee mirando a mi alrededor, estaba en mi oficina, había logrado terminar todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente y mi madre no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en la mañana, sentía mi mente dormida todavía pero aun así intente recordar, había llegado y había sido curada con la ayuda de Sebastián y el profesor Snape, habíamos almorzado y Alexa había estado muy feliz de verme, luego había ido al cuarto de mi pequeña hada junto a los Malfoy y Snape, Rodrigo había actuado como un estúpido nuevamente y entonces…

Entonces había pasado el incidente del cuarto de Alexa… Tenía ganas de reírme y al mismo tiempo me encontraba sumamente tensa por el dolor de mi cuello apenas moverme dolía. Alexis no solo había entablado una especie de _entendimiento_ con los Malfoy, también parecía determinada a que sucediera lo mismo con el profesor Snape, había pasado todo el tiempo a su lado e incluso había logrado que el la _cargara_ y la _sentara_ en su regazo… Incluso lo había _regañado_ por no haber besado su mano en primer lugar al presentarse…Y lo más sorprendente de todo fue el hecho de que Alexis no había terminado llorando, había estado casi segura de que el profesor la trataría como a todos en el castillo y sin embargo. Se veía tan perdido, incluso asustado de que Alexis buscara tener algún tipo de contacto con el que por un momento incluso pensé en ayudarlo…

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente, intentar de alguna manera ayudar al profesor dejando saber que había visto una debilidad en el aun en un tema tan simple como este, solo ocasionaría que levantara aún más sus defensas…Por no mencionar que se colocaría agresivo.

 _Por lo menos aquí no puede quitarme puntos._

Luego de eso había dejado a Alexis en la cama y habíamos salido de la habitación el profesor Snape había huido literalmente del lugar posiblemente a encerrarse en mi laboratorio, y yo había tenido que emplear todo mi autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada, Sebastián había llegado en el momento justo para llevar a los señores Malfoy al estudio de mi madre, al parecer ella deseaba hablar con ellos y quería la opinión de Narcisa en algunos de sus nuevos diseños, y yo había tomado el camino más corto para mi oficina.

Que extraño…

Ni siquiera recordaba haber realizado el papeleo, sin embargo sabía que estaba todo hecho, aquel sueño… Había sido tan real que podía sentir cada emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo, era como si instintivamente supiera que algo no estaba bien. Mire mis manos notando un temblor en las mismas por lo que tome los papeles revisando que estos no tuvieran ningún tipo de error.

Tomo cerca de otra hora revisar todo el papeleo pero cuando logre terminar aliviada de que todo estuviera perfecto estaba en el mismo punto de partida, preguntándome lo mismo que había ocupado mi mente desde que note el papeleo hecho.

-Qué demonios pasó cuando entre aquí…

No había tomado nada extraño, tenía una laguna mental donde no recordaba nada desde el momento en que entraba en mi oficina, ni siquiera podía recordar el haber caminado hacia el escritorio… Tal vez esto tenía que ver con mi reciente estado de salud, ¿ahora tendría lagunas mentales?, tenía que ocuparme de esto. Tendría que decirle a Sebastián antes de que esto se me fuera de las manos, no funcionaban ninguna de mis pociones, ni siquiera la magia y las medicinas normales tampoco hacían efecto en mí, estaba a punto de llamar a Sebastián cuando alguien toco a la puerta de forma repentina, eran toques firmes pero educados.

-Adelante.

La puerta fue abriéndose revelando la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy, entro en la oficina cerrando la puerta hasta estar a una distancia prudencial de pie frente a mi escritorio, debía tener una mirada desconcertada en mi rostro que no había podido contener porque el señor Malfoy se notaba incomodo, aclare mi garganta intentando encontrar un motivo por el cual el señor Malfoy debería estar en mi oficina pero no recordaba alguno, ¿tendría esto que ver con mi laguna mental?

-Señor Malfoy… ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Eso me han dicho…

-No comprendo señor, pero por favor tome asiento.

Observe los movimientos elegantes del señor Malfoy mientras este tomaba asiento frente a mí, se le veía incomodo, y yo me sentía de la misma forma…

-Según tengo entendido, esta "caridad" no es solo un favor que te ha sido pedido H-Hermione, lo lamento resulta extraño llamarte de esa forma. Los miembros de la orden quieren mantenerte fuera de esto, pero tarde o temprano deberás saberlo.

-Puedo saber que es lo quiere decirme señor Malfoy?

-No puedes regresar a Hogwarts

-Pero de que está hablando?

-Granger para nadie es un secreto que la pieza más fundamental de Potter eres tú y no Weasley, antes de que todo esto sucediera el señor tenebroso ya se había dado cuenta, junta piezas Granger, ¿quién es la que siempre ayuda a Potter?, ¿quién es la que siempre logra resolver los misterios?, incluso tú debes saber el motivo por el cual no puedes regresar.

-Aun comprendiendo su punto señor Malfoy, no comprendo por qué ahora, Voldemort bien pudo haberme eliminado hace años, ¿porque precisamente ahora?, ¿qué ha cambiado?

-Las circunstancias Granger, eso es lo que ha cambiado el antes del ahora, hable con Severus hace meses sobre esta posibilidad, las ayudas que hemos proporcionado son sutiles, demasiado como para levantar sospechas, la actitud de mi hijo hacia ti y tus amigos es la esperada y la mía también pero piensa bien Granger, tu segundo año…Puedes recordar bien cierto cuaderno, ¿no es así?

-¿Aquel que casi mata a una estudiante?

-Aquel que contenía un fragmento del alma de Voldemort niña… Uno menos es mejor que ninguno, ¿no lo crees?

-Está diciendo que usted ha estado ayudándonos en el anonimato señor Malfoy? ¿Es eso lo que insinúa?

-No necesito insinuar nada Granger, una mente privilegiada como la tuya podrá comprender que no me interesa estar al lado de alguien que fácilmente puede matar a mi familia cuando lo crea conveniente, o cuando crea que ya no servimos para su propósito. No soy como los miembros de la orden Granger, pero definitivamente tomare el mejor lado siempre que esto signifique que mi familia no correrá peligro alguno.

-¿Y qué es lo que desea de mi señor Malfoy?

-Eres el cerebro del trio de oro, y por lo que he notado el poco tiempo que he pasado en este lugar no eres tan diferente a nosotros, puedo proveerte de toda la información que poseo sobre todo lo que ha hecho el lord, todo hasta el momento en que fuimos básicamente descubiertos y obligados a convertirnos en traidores de los mortifagos, estoy seguro que no dejaras detalles sueltos Granger.

-Aun si todo eso es cierto señor Malfoy, ¿qué me garantiza que esto no es una trampa?, por no mencionar el hecho de algo muy importante que usted acaba de recalcar… Harry me necesita, ¿cómo podre proveerle mi ayuda cuando no puedo asistir a Hogwarts?

-Granger si esto fuera una trampa ya habrían mortifagos en el lugar, Voldemort se enteró que la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Severus no era más que una mentira bien elaborada… ¡Y se enteró de ello mucho antes de llevar a cabo el plan de matarlo!, fueron pequeñas cosas que no juntamos hasta que todo se nos vino encima, lo que termino por confirmar al lord que no éramos de confianza fue descubrir quien había dado ese diario a la joven Weasley en su segundo año.

Comencé a ver pequeñas cosas en mi mente, Draco siempre había sido un malcriado engreído pero en cierta forma podía también ser parte de una cubierta muy bien elaborada…Los Slytherin tenían la tendencia a realizar movimientos cautelosos pero astutos, además Malfoy no se atrevería a mentirme de esa forma en mi propia casa, Sebastián no lo permitiría…No, ninguno mentía, la cubierta perfecta que habían desarrollado durante años había sido descubierta justo en este momento, si lo que decían era verdad entonces habría que actuar con mucha cautela, y Harry no era el apropiado…Mucho menos Ronald, la única opción disponible era yo, sea porque de verdad apreciaran mi inteligencia o solo por escoger el menor de dos males.

-Comprende señor Malfoy que de ahora en más lo que sigue los hará quedar realmente como traidores ¿no es cierto?, podrían haber ido con Voldemort, haber dejado en claro que su lealtad era con ellos solo con dar un pequeño trozo de información importante, pudieron haber sido puestos a prueba para escapar directamente a los brazos de la orden, dejarlos sin opciones para saber hacia dónde irían, si en verdad era una trampa y no una verdadera acusación de traición en este mismo momento usted está firmando su sentencia, no solo para usted… Ya no habrá forma de ir al otro lado para evitar represarías, a partir de ahora solo podrá enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que puede acarrear esta decisión, no solo para usted sino también para su esposa y para Draco. Y no menospreciemos el hecho de que ninguno porta su varita, eso solo los deja con la capacidad de manipular magia no verbal, y perdóneme si lo pongo en duda, pero su hijo no parece particularmente bueno en ese arte.

-Lo comprendo…

-¿En verdad lo hace?, porque su rostro me dice señor Malfoy que no había considerado la posibilidad de que su "exilio" fuera una trampa, sospecho que es algo que apenas está tomando en cuenta, y lo peor es que ya no tiene oportunidad de considerar sus opciones, porque esta es la única que le queda, que curioso… La serpiente se encuentra acorralada.

-Aun si lo que dices es cierto, vender información de la orden a cambio de probar nuestra lealtad tampoco nos hubiera garantizado mucho tiempo.

-Probablemente no, pero hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo para planear un plan B, sin tener que correr a la última opción.

-Estas tratando de convencerme Granger?

-Por supuesto que no señor Malfoy, enviarlos en este momento, sin varitas es un suicidio para ustedes, por el contrario… Quiero que sea consiente en la situación en la cual se han involucrado ustedes, porque a partir de ahora no tienen mas opciones que luchar en un único lado y esperar que este lado logre ganar sobre el querido Voldemort.

-Si lo que buscas es que aceptemos que somos marionetas de la orden…

-Por favor señor Malfoy, sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo pero usted debe saber que eso no es de lo que hablo, no señor, me refiero a que ustedes deberán cooperar conmigo para lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Dumbledore se encarga de organizarlos a todos Granger.

-Sucede señor Malfoy…Que soy una Phantomhive, y nadie mejor que una Phantomhive para ganar este juego de poder.

-¿Acaso no confía en su tan preciado Dumbledore?

-No puedo decir que confió en él, Dumbledore juega demasiado con las vidas de los demás, yo por el contrario solo me limito a jugar con mi vida y la de mis enemigos, lo cual representa una diferencia considerable Señor Malfoy.

 _"…_ _También juegas con las fichas de tablero que tienes disponibles para acabar con ese enemigo… Interesante que no lo incluyas querida…"_

Sentí mis hombros tensarse por esa maldita voz que regresaba a fastidiar, pero logré mirar nuevamente al señor Malfoy, observando sus ojos con un leve indicio de pánico.

-Interesante…

-Ahora, si no le importa ya que todos aquí seremos más que cercanos dentro de poco tiempo… ¿Le importaría que comencemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin que esto nos resulte incomodo?

-No encuentro inconveniente alguno… Hermione.

Sonreí recostándome en la silla disimulando el dolor que sentía mientas miraba al señor Malfoy…Lucius a partir de ahora, con la nueva información que obtendría gracias a él y a los demás que pasarían tiempo conmigo en la mansión esta guerra podría ser mucho más fácil de ganar de lo esperado, por supuesto Dumbledore no podría saber nada sobre lo que planeaba hacer, y tenía suerte de poder bloquear a uno de los mejores Legeremenst del mundo mágico, debería seguir mejorando, mis barreras no eran tan fuertes como las de él y eso tendría que mejorarlo, Harry había menospreciado su ayuda pero ahora que esta estaba al alcance de mi mano no podía desaprovecharla, tendría que aprovechar el tiempo extra que ahora tenía en mis manos para perfeccionar mi oclumancia y mi legeremancia.

 _"…_ _Sobretodo si quieres ganar este juego con la mayor cantidad de fichas posibles…"_

* * *

Sebastián POV

Toque la puerta de la oficina de la señorita, estaba por tocar nuevamente cuando escuche su voz permitiéndome entrar, el señor Malfoy se encontraba sentado frente a la señorita y al verme se levantó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a mi lady, paso a mi lado dirigiéndome el mismo gesto que respondí, observe la puerta cerrarse y luego como mi señorita se recostaba agotada contra la silla, como si estuviera soportando un dolor terrible, me acerque en el momento que soltó un quejido de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza, al llegar a su lado tome el rostro de mi señorita, quite el parche observando cómo sus ojos brillaban por un momento para luego volver a verse normales.

 _Está comenzando…_

-¿Está teniendo problemas de apetito últimamente my lady?

La señorita me miro empalideciendo, antes de contestarme volvió a cerrar los ojos para contener otra oleada de dolor más fuerte que la anterior.

 _Verdaderamente…¿En verdad la señorita pensó que podría ocultarlo?, es igual de necia que la ama Amelia cuando se trata de si misma y de cuidarse, cuanta irresponsabilidad._

-S-se-bastian

Solté el rostro de la señorita y saqué un pequeño frasco de vidrio lleno de un líquido escarlata y se lo di a beber a la joven ama, luego de unos minutos me miro, seguramente notando las molestias de su cuerpo desaparecer por completo.

-Acaso… ¿ha experimentado vómitos incontrolables luego de comer my lady?, ¿dolores de cabeza? ¿insomnio?

La señorita me miraba sin decir nada, con los labios apretados mientras yo la veía muy seriamente.

-Voces que hablan como si estuvieran a su lado?

La señorita tenía sus manos en puños arriba del escritorio mientras me miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-Es bastante notorio que sabes que tengo Sebastián, deja el teatro del doctor…No te queda para nada.

-Puedo saber cuánto tiempo más la señorita planeaba ocultar su…Estado?

-Planeaba hablar hoy con mi padre, estaba a punto de llamarte también de hecho, pero convenientemente tu llegaste a mi oficina…No necesitas hacer de esto un drama Sebastián.

-Comprendo la falta de interés de la señorita en tratar cosas que considera no tan "importantes" pero recalco el hecho de que el amo ha pedido que su estado de salud sea monitoreado para asegurar que usted se encuentra en perfecto estado, la señorita parece no entender lo delicado de su condición.

-Jamás me han informado que es lo que todo el mundo espera que pase Sebastián, perdona si no me preocupo por saber aquello que me han ocultado desde que ocurrió el "incidente", ahora lo sabes, tienes lo necesario para dar el reporte a mi padre y que el venga a regañarme, comprendo tu necesidad de cuidar de todos nosotros Sebastián, pero no he cometido ningún crimen, estoy viva gracias a lo que sea que me diste, ahora prepara mi baño y retírate, gracias a ti no estoy de humor ni siquiera para preguntarte el porqué de esta escena…

- _Mocosa…_

-¿Dijiste algo?

Oculte mi sorpresa porque lograra escuchar ese susurro, tras una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza y veía a la señorita entrecerrar los ojos en mi dirección hice una reverencia y salí de la oficina de mi joven ama a su habitación para preparar su baño, una vez hecho me dirigí al despacho del amo, entre sin tocar, el amo no se encontraba en ese momento ocupado con visitas, lo vi observar unos papeles frente a él muy concentrado y levanto la mirada al ver que no decía nada.

-Alguna razón en particular...

-Está comenzando my lord

El rostro del amo se volvió serio de inmediato y dejo de lado sus papeles levantándose de su asiento y esperando a que continuara.

-La señorita tiene los síntomas, me temo que me entere por casualidad, la señorita debe creer que solo es un simple malestar, le he administrado la primera dosis, pero como había mencionado hace años…

-No será efectivo por mucho tiempo.

-Hay que encontrar una solución más permanente, no sé cuánto tiempo podre seguir ayudando a la señorita, llegara un momento donde su cuerpo no podrá soportar las dosis debido a que no es lo que requiere.

-¿Hay alguna forma de pararlo?

-Usted sabe muy bien que solo hay una forma de pararlo my lord… Usted paso por lo mismo.

-Yo sabia a quien necesitaba!, ella no tiene ninguna opción!

-Si el amo me lo permite…Creo que es posible que las circunstancias jueguen esta vez a favor de la señorita…Es muy probable que tengamos la solución mucho mas cerca de lo que creemos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Jamas mentiría con algo asi my lord, usted sabe que solo busco lo mejor para los miembros de esta familia.

-Que sucederá si te equivocas?, ¿Qué futuro le espera a mi hija si tu intuición falla?

Apreté los puños intentando no demostrar lo que implicaba que mi plan fallara.

 _Si falla, entonces la señorita deberá soportar el dolor que se apoderara de su cuerpo, si esto falla… Quien sabe cuánto tiempo la señorita pueda soportar el dolor..._

-Cuánto tiempo más podrás soportarlo tu…Sebastián.

-El tiempo que sea necesario my lord

-¿Servir a esta familia es lo que te mantiene cuerdo?, ¿ser el mayordomo de esta casa te da una razón para seguir?

Mire a mi amo observarme atentamente, esperando mis palabras, intentando comprender mis motivos para no seguir aquello que mis instintos me rogaban encontrar.

-Ser el mayordomo de esta casa me da esperanza my lord, mi lealtad esta con su familia, sin importar el dolor que sienta…Usted podrá no comprenderlo, pero no importa cuánto tiempo llevo soportando este dolor, mi deber es servirle y también es ayudar a que la joven ama no pase por lo mismo que yo.

-Y tu cuando buscaras aquello que te hace falta Sebastián…

-Aquello que yo necesito my lord, vendrá a mi cuando menos lo espere…Así como la ama Amelia llego a usted cuando menos lo esperaba.

Hice una pequeña inclinación antes de salir del despacho del amo y dirigirme a mi habitación sin ver la reacción que tenían mis palabras en él, una vez dentro mis ojos se tiñeron de rojo y mi apariencia fue cambiando oscureciendo la habitación y haciendo que mi cuerpo tomara su forma original, comencé a dañarme a mí mismo dejando las garras desgarrar mi piel dejando que el dolor interno se combinara con el dolor externo que estaba provocándome.

 _Tal vez deba rendirme y acostumbrarme a este dolor de una vez por todas…Después de todo, ¿Qué seria del mayordomo de los Phantomhive si no pudiera con algo tan simple como esto?_

Deje salir una mezcla de lamento y risa al pensar en esa última frase, un mayordomo de mi clase entrando en desesperación…

 _¿Cuándo me volví tan patético?_

* * *

Hola a todos!, estoy bastante orgullosa y muy dudosa respecto a este capítulo, me sentía muuuy nerviosa al respecto sobre si estaba adelantándome pero finalmente dije WOW un producto final como este no puede no salir al mercado así que BOOM, aquí esta, sé que lo esperaban con ansias así que me alegra subirlo para que ustedes hermosos y adorados lectores lo lean y me dejen sus tan bien amados y adictivos reviews, espero este capi sea de su agrado porque vienen más y déjenme decirles que estoy muy ansiosa de que lleguen a cierto capitulo que posiblemente se convierta en mi favorito, no dire nada y tampoco dire el porque de esto simplemente dire que al hacerlo me senti la lectora y no la escritora lo cual fue bastante malo, porque al terminar de releer todo termine gritando por la continuacion a mi misma... si...fue un poco incomodo cuando me di cuenta PEEEEERO me alegro de haber estado sola en casa (hay que ver el lado positivo) me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo, si bien hay cosas que en gran parte pertenecen a las respectivas autoras, añado uno que otro toque de mi propia invencion que es posible a ustedes les cause una que otra duda y bueno ustedes comentan y yo con gusto explico, agradezco o bueno lo que me impulsen a hacer sus bellos reviews.

Me disculpo mucho con los que esperaban actualizara, la verdad las cosas por aqui en venezuela no estan muy bien y si bien he estado en casa y no he salido mucho, me he encontrado muy ... Desanimada por como se llevan a cabo los eventos actuales, pero eso no me ha impedido escribir solo me hace escribir mas lento, aun asi me disculpo y agradezco esos Review que dieron en el capítulo anterior en verdad muchas gracias por seguirme.

Ahora si son nuevos debo decir que un review no le hace mal a nadie xD, dejare esto por aqui para animarte lector a dejar tu marca y comentar esta historia que es mi pequeño gran bebe.

10/05/2017


	18. Dolor Phantomhive, Conciencia despertada

Hola a todos, en este capítulo me permito explorar un poco más acerca de los secretos de la familia Phantomhive, espero que les guste porque queda bastante para mucho rato y me siento muy orgullosa de este capítulo, si bien todavía considero estamos al inicio de la historia debo decir que eso poco a poco va quedando atrás, tengo varios capítulos adelantados sin embargo están desordenados y es eso lo que me está tomando tiempo al subirlos.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, sus visitas y sus lecturas, cada comentario recibido en cada capítulo es para mí una alegría, me alegra mucho que esta historia este gustando en verdad me hace sentir muy feliz.

* * *

Ciel POV

Luego de ver a Sebastián partir espere unos momentos antes de dirigirme al cuarto de mi hija, entre sin tocar y me senté en una de las sillas esperando a que regresara, poco tiempo después la vi salir cubierta con un albornoz negro secándose el cabello con otra toalla blanca.

-Creí haber dejado claro el asunto de tu bienestar Hermione.

Mi hija se sobresaltó al escucharme y vio como volteaba rápidamente, por supuesto recobro la compostura y como si nada comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría.

-No es correcto entrar de esa forma al cuarto de una dama padre.

-No intentes cambiar el tema Hermione.

-Tendrás que esperar a que termine de vestirme padre.

La observe regresar al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, apoye mi cabeza en una de mis manos mientras suspiraba…

Esa niña.

Acaso mi hija no comprendía que si me preocupaba ¿era porque tenía motivos? si tan solo ella comprendiera…Si tan solo no se hubiera cerrado en ella misma, negando su propia naturaleza, negando la sangre que corría por sus venas…Todo sería mucho más fácil, mucho más simple, pero hablar no serviría de nada, solo debíamos lidiar con las complicaciones de la mejor manera posible, intentando que el proceso no fuera doloroso ni para ella ni para nadie.

Tan solo recordar el dolor que sentí alguna vez…

No dejaría que algo así le sucediera a mi hija, ella no estaría condenada a soportar el dolor de forma indefinida, no si yo podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Mire salir a mi hija de nuevo, vestida con un pantalón de jean y una camisa blanca suelta.

Volvi a suspirar intentando calmarme…Atacarla solo haría que estuviera a la defensiva, era lo mismo que solía hacer yo cuando me molestaba.

-Hermione, sabes muy bien que Sebastián tenía razón esta vez.

-En realidad no lo comprendo padre, desde aquel…Día, todos parecen estar alrededor de mí, siempre esperando algo y siempre pareciendo buitres a la espera de que me de otra crisis…No soy tan estúpida como para no notarlo, apenas me fue permitido ir a Hogwarts y todo porque no tuvieron opción de ningún tipo al intentar negarse.

-Las medidas que hemos tomado son necesarias.

\- ¿Necesarias? ¿Necesarias para qué?, para mantenerme vigilada y controlada?, toda mi vida estuve oculta del mundo, crecí como hija de mis tíos y a pesar de saberlo siempre, dolía solo verlos a ti y a mi madre un par de veces, apenas podía salí y las veces que lo hacía siempre eran para ir a esa guardería como si fuera una niña normal…Pero no lo era padre, nunca lo fui, jamás pude verte a ti o a madre los días importantes y nunca nadie me vio llamándolos como mis padres, siempre mis tíos, siempre ellos, portando orgullosa un apellido que no es enteramente mío, una orgullosa Granger Porter…En lugar de ser la Phantomhive Granger que siempre he debido ser. Nunca me has dado tus motivos, jamás te he pedido razones, siempre he confiado en ti, en mi madre y también en Sebastián. Siempre correcta, siempre digna, toda una señorita y toda una dama, ¿Qué más debo hacer?, ¿Cuándo será el día que no tengas más secretos para mí?

-Hermione…

-NO!, no más "Hermione", no más regaños y tampoco peticiones, me has mantenido toda la vida como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y luego de que me secuestraran me has tratado como una muñeca de cristal, ¡aun sabiendo que no lo soy!, no importa cuánto haga y te demuestre que no soy débil, pareces simplemente ignorarlo, y mi madre lo único que hace es verme como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperme, como si en cualquier segundo tuviera que consolarme…Estoy cansada, cansada de que se me cuide de algo que no sé qué es, cansada de vivir rodeada de fantasmas que no puedo ver y de amenazas que todos conocen menos yo, quiero saber la verdad, ¡no quiero tener que guardar secretos y vivir rodeada de ellos!, ¡TIENES que confiar en mi padre!

Mire como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la rabia y como sus ojos parecían perforarme, comprendía como se sentía, en verdad lo hacía pero…¿Cómo decirle?, era imposible hacerlo sin que regresáramos a lo mismo, hacerlo ahora significaría que ella lo negaría y negaría de nuevo su sangre, regresaríamos a un ciclo sin fin que debía terminar, porque si Sebastián estaba en lo cierto no podíamos dar pasos en falso. Me levante tranquilamente y solo me acerque un poco para luego mirarla con tranquilidad.

-Hay cosas que no puedo decirte Hermione, no puedo hacerlo por mucho que lo desee, tú y tu madre son lo más preciado que tengo, jamás haría algo que las colocara en peligro, y no tienes idea de cuánto lamento que este apellido no deje de traer dolor a nuestra familia…Pero soy demasiado egoísta como para decir que hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma, porque de haber sido de otra forma yo jamás hubiera conocido a tu madre, de haberse desarrollado todo de una forma distinta tu no serias mi hija y no puedo concebir un mundo donde no pueda tenerlas a ustedes a mi lado, lo más importante para mí es mi familia Hermione, eso nunca cambiara y sé que tal vez pido demasiado, sé que tal vez es mucho lo que he pedido a través de todos estos años pero…Pero quiero que confíes en mis palabras, quiero que comprendas que todo cuanto hago es porque quiero protegerlas y cuidarlas y nunca jamás tienes que siquiera pensar en lo contrario, en algún momento podre contarte muchas cosas que no puedo decir ahora, pero debes ser paciente.

Mire como ella intentaba calmarse, cerró los ojos para luego mirarme, parecía y se veía tan cansada.

-Lo intentare padre, solo…Todo sería más soportable si mi madre no actuara de la forma en que lo hace.

-Tal vez si hablaras con ella…Hace mucho tiempo no hablan a solas, ella te echa de menos Hermione, todos estos años te has apartado de ella de una manera muy notoria, solo tomas mi opinión en cuenta y pocas veces recurres a tu madre. Me reclamas por mis fallas, pero no notas las tuyas. -me acerque hasta sentarme en la cama y palmear el colchón a mi lado para que me acompañara, Hermione me miro antes de sentarse mirando su regazo y jugando con sus manos. - Todos estos años no has hecho más que romper poco a poco el corazón de tu madre, no sabe cómo hablar con su niña y pocas veces deja que se acerque a ti…

-Solo no he querido lastimarla, no soy la misma niña que fui antes padre… Eso lo sabes.

-Eso no quiere decir que debas apartarla de tu vida, te lo he dicho todos estos años y solo ahora pareces estar dispuesta a escuchar, tu madre y yo te hemos amado siempre querida, lo hicimos desde el primer instante es que supimos de tu llegada, y no puedes imaginar lo felices que fuimos al tenerte en nuestros brazos, somos tus padres, te amaremos sin importar cuantas veces cambies, sin importar cuan rota creas estar…Siempre estaremos allí para ti mi pequeña, no tienes que dudar de nuestro amor, y es por eso que no tienes que dudar de hablar con tu madre sobre cómo te sientes, si ella parece extrema es porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ti, y tu madre es demasiado extrema algunas veces.

-Eso lo se…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y di un beso a su frente para luego abrazarla, ella era uno de mis tesoros más preciados, Hermione me abrazo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y luego de un rato me separe de ella para dirigirme a la salida, sin embargo, su voz me detuvo antes de salir.

-Lo siento por haberlos lastimado padre…

Me voltee mirando que se encontraba sentada en la cama todavía, pero sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a nuestra pequeña platica.

-No debes disculparte conmigo, solo prométeme que intentaras cuidarte más, y que nos dirás si te sientes indispuesta…Con respecto a tu madre, creo que deberías disculparte con ella, no conmigo. Y no debes pensarlo tanto princesa.

Salí de la habitación sin saber a dónde dirigirme, no deseaba regresar a mi despacho, y tenía demasiado en la cabeza para considerar pasear a caballo…Sin notarlo había llegado al cuarto piso de la mansión, Hermione nunca subía más allá del tercer piso, lo encontraba innecesario teniendo todo lo que necesitaba en los pisos inferiores.

Entre al último cuarto encontrando a Amelia en el lugar, la habitación era amplia, había una gran cama donde una figura de cabello corto dormía conectada a miles de cables, tratando de mantenerlo con vida.

 _El apellido Phantomhive causando más desdichas a las personas que amo…_

Amelia se encontraba acariciando delicadamente el cabello del joven que dormitaba en la cama, tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas y silenciosas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de mi amada esposa, ella no me había notado, estaba demasiado concentrada en mimar con sus atenciones a nuestro querido hijo.

-Mi amor…¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar verte?, ¿cuánto más dolor debo soportar?...Recuerdo cuando tú y tu hermana estuvieron entre mis brazos, tan pequeños, mis pequeños amores…Tu padre no pudo dejar de verlos y juro que casi había pasado una hora, por un segundo creí que se desmayaría, recuerdo que ustedes no podían dejar de tomarse de las manos, y lloraban cuando los separábamos, hubiera dado todo por jamás haber tenido que hacerlo…Hubiera dado mi vida solo por verlos crecer a nuestro lado, y nunca voy a poder perdonarme verte de esta forma mi cielo…Mi querido Andrew, despierta mi amor, mírame con tus ojitos bicolor mi cielo, esos que son el reflejo de tu querida hermana… Cuanto te echo de menos, cuanto los extraño a los dos, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y tenerlos entre mis brazos…

Me acerque despacio, intentando contener el dolor que sentía al escuchar a mi esposa…Había jurado hacerla feliz, pero había fracasado, y también lo había hecho al no haber protegido a mi familia…Coloque una de mis manos en el hombro de mi amada y ella volteo a mirarme con sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas, me arrodille para quedar debajo de ella y tome sus manos entre las mías, solo ella me podía hacer dejar de lado mi orgullo.

-Ni una eternidad será tiempo suficiente para pedirte perdón.

-Ciel…

-No, escúchame… Hace mucho prometí hacerte la mujer más feliz, jure que nuestra familia siempre se mantendría a salvo. Y no he logrado cumplirlo, solo te he dado pequeños momentos de felicidad que no logran ser suficientes, no cuando has debido soportar toda esta pena, creí que lograría escapar de las tragedias de este apellido maldito, fue mi error el confiarme demasiado y te pido perdón Amelia, te ruego perdones los errores que he cometido, sé que por mi culpa Andrew esta en este estado y sé que también es mi culpa que Hermione no sepa nada de él…Pero aun con todos los errores, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, o la idea de que termines odiándome por todo esto…

-Ciel…No te odio, no podría odiarte ni aunque cometieras el peor de los actos mi vida, y sé que esto no fue tu culpa, nos has cuidado y protegido de la mejor forma posible, pero ni siquiera tú eres perfecto, cuantas veces te vi desesperado en las noches, cuantas veces no colapsabas en mis brazos por intervenir a grupos en busca de nuestros tesoros, lo diste todo mi vida, incluso casi te pierdo…No, yo jamás podría odiarte o culparte cuando se muy bien que tú has dado todo por cuidar nuestros tesoros, y sé que seguirás haciéndolo, simplemente…Me gustaría poder verlo, mirarlo a los ojos y abrazarlo, me duele tanto verlo de esta forma, ese día los trajiste a los dos, lograste traerlos a nosotros pero debimos pagar el precio por tenerlos a nuestro lado…Muchas veces creí que exagerabas al separarlos y ese día comprendí todo lo que tuviste que sacrificar…

La voz de mi esposa se escuchaba forzada, sus ojos estaban brillosos de lágrimas que deseaba derramar desde que comenzó a hablar, pero aun así sonreía con esa mirada que me daba paz, como si sus lágrimas no fueran importantes…

-Amelia…

-No mi amor, sé que lograremos superar esto, sé que tu lograras remediar este ciclo interminable y sé que aun si no lo logras harás todo para que podamos vivir felices aun si debemos mantener la oscuridad del apellido Phantomhive.

-Un día no tendremos que pensar en ello, yo intentare…

-Ciel…No intentes vender una mentira, el apellido de los Phantomhive es todo lo que te ha convertido en el hombre maravilloso que eres hoy, y yo no podría haberlo pedido de otra forma, no me molesta vivir con la oscuridad de los Phantomhive porque soy testigo de cómo esta nos ha unido aún más con el paso del tiempo…Solo no quiero que mis hijos y mi familia sufran, es lo que toda madre desea, que sus hijos no sufran, que sean felices, y yo soy una madre que solo desea la felicidad de sus hijos, y también soy una esposa que lo único que desea es ver cada día al hombre que ama, sin que este cambie de ninguna manera.

-No te merezco…

-Y yo creo que no podría haber mejor hombre para mí que tu mi amor.

Amelia se levantó de su asiento y me hizo levantar para luego abrazarme, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que era, lo era gracias a ella. Se separo solo para mirarme y luego acercarse a mí para besarme, no podía resistirme a sus deseos, me agache para poder sentir sus labios sabor a miel, cuando se separó lentamente me dio una hermosa sonrisa y luego miro a la cama a Andrew antes de ir a la puerta de la habitación, la vi voltear y sonreírme mientras abría la puerta.

-Hablar con él podría hacerte bien esposo mío, además es tu hijo…No hay dicha más grande que hacerle ver que sus dos padres se preocupan por su bienestar.

-Yo me preocupo por el Amelia…

-Pero muy pocas veces lo visitas mi amor.

Mi esposa salió de la habitación, sin rastros de lágrimas o de tristeza, cerrando delicadamente la puerta, tome asiento en el mismo lugar que ella había ocupado y observe como el pecho de mi hijo subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

-Que diría tu madre si supiera que paso más tiempo contigo que ella?, por supuesto dejemos que sea nuestro secreto hijo mío, no queremos que tu madre se sienta celosa ¿verdad? Aunque igual que ella espero que un día despiertes, tu hermana estaría muy feliz de saber de ti, decirle en este instante no sería lo correcto, tú mismo pediste que mantuviéramos el secreto…A veces me pregunto si de verdad fue lo mejor, pero nunca me atreví a cuestionarte, mucho menos porque sabía que tenías razón, ella…Ella te necesita Andrew, necesita que estés a su lado, que la ayudes, que la guíes, sé que siempre te lo pido, pero quiero que sigas a su lado, que hagas que esa conexión que tienen la ayude a salir de problemas, ella enfrentara muchas dificultades de ahora en adelante, más que las que ha enfrentado hasta ahora y necesita a un amigo, y tú eres el más indicado, solo a ti no podrá mentirte, por lo menos eres el único que podrá notar sus mentiras…

Me levante y fui a la estantería tomando un libro de poesía y regrese a mi lugar y buscando un poema de mi gusto.

-Bueno, no podemos simplemente agobiarte con nuestros pedidos y platicas ¿cierto muchacho?, hoy te leeré algo de poesía, será necesario si decides recitar alguna vez algunos versos a una linda señorita, veamos el trabajo de Andrés Eloy Blanco, cuando despiertes podremos discutir tu opinión al respecto.

* * *

Hermione POV

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede en mi habitación luego de la visita de mi padre, desde que había salido yo simplemente había tomado un cepillo de mi tocador y me había sentado en la cama peinándome…

 _"_ _Deberías disculparte con ella…"_

Las palabras de mi padre se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no debía recordármelo, sabía que le debía a mi madre muchas disculpas, que le debía más que solo eso, había mucho que había hecho que la había lastimado, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente lo había hecho, pero no era mi culpa…

Desde ese día no podía mirar a mi madre sin sentirme sucia, ella siempre había adorado mi forma de actuar…Una niña inocente que solo sonreía todo el tiempo.

Pero yo no era más esa niña…

 _Aun si no lo eres eso no te impide apartarte de ella._

¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar entonces? mi madre no había pasado por algo parecido a mi edad, ella nunca tuvo que vivir algo como lo que yo y mi padre vivimos.

 ** _"_** ** _Pero es tu madre, nuestra madre…Ella sufre si nosotros sufrimos"_**

Escuche esa voz en mi cabeza, una voz tranquila y serena, que me hacía sentir completa, como si llenara un vacío en mi interior, no era como las otras veces que me sentía aterrada, esta voz me calmaba. ¿Qué me pasaba?, Que era esta voz?

 ** _"_** ** _Digamos que soy tu conciencia…"_**

Esa voz no parecía muy convencida de aquella afirmación, me sentía como una completa lunática, voces en mi cabeza, lagunas mentales, estaba para internarme y lo peor era que no me negaría si sucedía algún día.

 ** _"_** ** _No estás loca, ni eres una lunática, ahora deja de actuar como una testaruda y ve a disculparte con nuestra madre"_**

Si, definitivamente estaba comenzando a entrar en la demencia.

 ** _"_** ** _Hermione, estas siendo estúpida, la mejor bruja de tu generación por no hablar de que también eres un prodigio en el mundo muggle, y ahora solo por escuchar la voz de una conciencia que se manifiesta tú crees que estás loca?, ¿es en serio?, si escuchar solo un par de voces te hace sentir una demente, la sola existencia de Sebastián debería haberte matado de terror hace años, incluso el saber que tienes magia…No estas actuando como tú."_**

Y como se supone que actuó yo, oh magnifica voz misteriosa que parece conocerme tanto…

 ** _"_** ** _Como una Phantomhive-Granger, tú no eres de las que le da vueltas a todo muchas veces, tienes los hechos en tu privilegiada mente, los analizas a cada segundo y estas dándole vueltas a muchas cosas que tienen fácil solución, como disculparte, por ejemplo. Cometiste un error, asúmelo y afronta las consecuencias, quedarte sentada peinando tu cabellera no hará que nuestra madre milagrosamente decida pasar por tu habitación para que tú te disculpes, no tienes que pensar una y otra vez por qué la lastimaste y el cómo lo hiciste, solo tienes que levantarte de aquí, buscar a nuestra madre y disculparte…No te matara hacerlo ¿o sí?"_**

No es tan fácil hacerlo, ¿qué pasa si ella no me perdona?

 ** _"_** ** _Por favor…Es nuestra madre, ¡por supuesto que te perdonara! ella te ama más que a nada en este mundo, nos ama, igual que papá, así que no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, suficiente tienes en la cabeza con todos tus pendientes y obligaciones como para que te añadas esto a la lista"_**

Para ser una voz en mi cabeza que me relaja bastante tienes muy buenos argumentos…Hasta estoy planteándome el hacerte caso.

 ** _"_** ** _Pues deja de planteártelo y haz caso"_**

Suspire mientras seguía cepillando mi cabello, me sentía mas calmada y no tan negativa, lo cual era nuevo, me había acostumbrado demasiado a llevar todo el peso sobre mis hombros y el tener miles de cosas que hacer no ayudaba a aligerar todo lo que sentía.

 ** _"_** ** _Si te sirve de consuelo, estaré acompañándote y diciéndote que no decir para que no metas la pata"_**

Para solo ser una conciencia que se manifiesta después de pasar años y años dormida…Eres bastante irritable.

 ** _"_** ** _Yo no estaba dormido…Tu eres demasiado terca como para no aceptar que mi ayuda te ha servido en más de una ocasión todos estos años, ¿o se te olvida esas ideas que llegaban a tu mente cuando estabas sobrecargada?, te he ayudado mucho aun si no hablo contigo eso no quiere decir que no pueda darte ideas…"_**

Eso es bastante aterrador, una voz que está en mi cabeza y que me da imágenes **_cuando le da la gana._**

 ** _"_** ** _Si lo que te preocupa es que comience a plantar en tu linda cabecita pensamientos sucios… Puedes estar segura de que no lo hare, no soy un pervertido. ¡Y más te vale a ti no ser una pervertida!"_**

Eh vale, que solo eres mi conciencia.

 ** _"_** ** _Si tan solo supieras…"_**

¿Disculpa?

 ** _"_** ** _No te disculpo, ahora levanta tu trasero de esta cama y ve a hablar con nuestra madre oh gran condesa Phantomhive"_**

Eres detestable…

 ** _"_** ** _Eso me hace ser adorable"_**

Por lo menos tu no pareces ser hostil al hablar.

 ** _"_** ** _Si te refieres a la otra voz en tu cabeza, pues no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella la verdad, es como si tuvieras miedo de ti misma, algo sumamente ridículo si me lo preguntas"_**

Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando.

 ** _"_** ** _No señor, TU no sabes de lo que estás hablando, y lo peor de todo es que debiste ser la primera en enterarte, para ser una chica tan inteligente eres bastante lenta en algunas cosas… Y eso sin contar con que tienes todas las pistas frente a ti, es increíble que no lo descubrieras hace años"_**

Deje mi cabello en paz y me levante para salir de mi habitación

 ** _"_** ** _Por cierto Hermione, trata de no dejarme afuera ¿de acuerdo?, cuando te encierras en ti misma es muy difícil llegar a ti, si no me dejas no voy a poder ayudarte así que no te encierres…Y sobre ser la misma de antes, mamá puede que extrañe que seas esa niña pequeña, pero creo que lo que más le duele es el hecho de que no pudo evitar que te lastimaran, alejarte de ella tal vez le haya hecho creer que tú la culpas de lo que paso, y que por eso no pasas mucho tiempo con ella"_**

¡Eso no es cierto!

 ** _"_** ** _Pero es lo que le has hecho pensar…"_**

Salí de la habitación preocupada por las palabras de mi recién descubierta "conciencia", comencé a buscar a mi madre por cada habitación, corrí por los pasillos al darme cuenta de todo lo que mi madre había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, las veces que elegía atuendos para mí, aquellas veces que asistía a mis clases, cuando me apoyaba en mis prácticas de deporte o arte, las sonrisas que me dedicaba y los abrazos que pocas veces dejaba que me diera…Era una estúpida.

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy de acuerdo con eso"_**

Busque por todos los lugares que mi madre visitaba pero en ninguno estaba, no sabía dónde podría encontrarla, los empleados que me veían se extrañaban al verme tan agitada, no era para menos, estaba corriendo por los pasillos, me había encontrado con los Malfoy en la biblioteca de mi padre leyendo un poco de literatura muggle, había preguntado si habían visto a mi madre pero habían negado por la cabeza, la señora Malfoy estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero solo me excuse y salí corriendo intentando encontrarla, había encontrado a todos nuestros invitados y gran parte de los sirvientes de la mansión, pero no había podido encontrar a mi madre, me senté en las escaleras y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

 ** _"_** ** _Todavía falta el cuarto de mamá y papá Hermione… Mamá siempre va allí cuando se siente triste"_**

Casi me golpeo por no haberlo pensado en primer lugar, corri hasta estar frente a la puerta y entre sin tocar siquiera, mi madre estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando el paisaje con una mirada triste, me miro por el estruendo que había ocasionado al entrar tan intempestivamente al verme sus ojos se abrieron preocupados, yo solo corrí y abrace a mi madre dejando salir los sollozos que no podía contener más en mi interior, mi madre me tomo en sus brazos y note que ahora estábamos en el piso mientras ella me abrazaba contra ella y soltaba lagrimas que mojaban mi cabello, yo me aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único que me mantenía a flote y de cierta forma así era.

-Lo…L-Lo L-a-a-men-t-t-o

-Mi cielo…

Mi madre me apretó más entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerme consolándome, pero no podía parar de llorar, era como si algo hubiera por fin explotado luego de tanto tiempo…

 ** _"_** ** _Eso es por cerrarte tanto tiempo Hermione..."_**

* * *

¿Les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?... ¿Esperan el siguiente capi?, solo hay una forma de saberlo y es dejándome sus maravillosos Reviews, como siempre agradezco a todos los que me agregan a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, es sumamente gratificante para mi ver que mi historia es de su interés, gracias a los lectores fantasmas también, a los que me siguen desde el primer momento y A TODOS!


	19. Melodías, Planes & Viajes

Espero que les guste este capítulo, les tengo una sorpresa pero noooo la contare muajajajajaja xD

DISFRUTEN EL CAP MIS AMORES.

* * *

Amelia POV

-Mi cielo…

Hacía mucho que mi pequeña no venía a mí, ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado?, muchas, fueron muchas las veces desde aquel terrible incidente cuando veía a mi hija preguntándome cuando dejaría por fin aquella mascara de frialdad, cuando por fin vendría a mí para sacar todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo, si bien sabía que eso no cambiaría nada, esperaba de alguna forma poder consolarla, había tenido que esperar años, aguardar pacientemente hasta que ella se acercara a mí, ¿fue doloroso?, mucho, cada día resulto una constante agonía el no poder tenerla entre mis brazos como cuando era una niña, mi pequeña había crecido, alejándose cada vez mas de mí.

Acercándose cada vez más a la oscuridad.

Apreté a Hermione más cerca de mi cuerpo, quería que supiera que no importaba cuanto pasara en su vida, ella siempre me tendría.

-Cariño, necesitas calmarte mi cielo, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

-Te lastime…

Levante su rostro y la hice mirarme, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas…mi pequeña no tenía porque llorar nunca, bese su frente y saque de entre mi ropa un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro.

-El pasado no cambiara por mucho que lo desees Hermione, solo puedes ir hacia adelante, sin importar que en algún momento te equivoques, lo importante es que te des cuenta, sin importar el tiempo y hagas lo correcto mi cielo, tu siempre serás mi bebe, por mucho que crezcas y te alejes yo siempre voy a estar allí para ti, siempre que lo necesites, aun si no puedes escucharme, oírme o verme yo siempre voy a estar allí para ti.

Mi pequeña se estremeció debido a los sollozos otra vez y siguió llorando aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-Déjalo salir todo mi pequeña, te has encerrado tanto desde ese día, mi pequeña cambio, y sé que eso no lo podre borrar jamás y que mucho menos podrás regresar a ser la pequeña niña que eras, lo vi con el pasar de las horas cada día luego de tu regreso, pero lo importante no es regresar a ser lo que eras, mi niña, lo importante es que esos cambios que has tenido que enfrentar con el paso de los años no hagan que te pierdas a ti misma, tienes personas que te aman a tu alrededor, que darían la vida por ti y creo que sabes que no me refiero solo a tu padre y a mí.

Ayude a Hermione a levantarse y nos sentamos en la cama, ella colocando su cabeza en mi regazo y yo acariciándola como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Tu padre y yo deberemos partir pronto Hermione, y sé que no te gusta tener que permanecer aquí encerrada, pero es lo mejor por el momento, tu padre cree que es posible no puedas ir a Hogwarts por un tiempo, la profesora McGonagall llego hace unas semanas, informando que podría ser peligroso que siguieras asistiendo a la escuela, y tu padre y yo acordamos qué si es lo mejor para ti, te convenceríamos de aceptar quedarte donde te encuentres más segura.

-No me opondré si lo desean.

\- ¿Mi pequeña rosa no saca las espinas?, esto no tiene que ver con alguna idea para recompensar todos estos años separadas ¿cierto?

Ella se levantó de mi regazó, pero nunca me devolvió la mirada.

-Hermione mírame y dime el porqué aceptaras sin replicar.

Ella se acomodó mirando al frente pero no me volteo a mirar en ningún momento.

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de todos estos juegos, ayudar a la orden, cumplir mis deberes aquí, mantener una fachada en el mundo mágico, ser Granger y Phantomhive al mismo tiempo, lidiar con Sebastián cuando se coloca insoportable junto a mi padre con mi seguridad, son tantas cosas que justo en este momento yo…

-Mi amor…

Me acerque a ella pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, haciendo que recargara su cabeza en el mío, las dos ocultas en mi habitación, lejos de las miradas del mundo, de cualquiera que pudiera intimidarla.

-Y esos sueños, ya no se que son, es como si algo estuviera sucediéndome, algo que no puedo identificar, son demasiadas emociones, son demasiados cabos sueltos que parecen multiplicarse a cada segundo, lo veo todo y al mismo tiempo no veo nada mamá.

\- ¿Sabes que sucede? - la mire negar con la cabeza- Necesitas tiempo para ti, un lugar para desconectarte del mundo entero y simplemente ser tú mi cielo, ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña?, siempre solías patinar en hielo, le rogaste a tu padre que ambientara un lugar donde siempre pudieras ir y él lo hizo para ti, luego de aquel día ya no lo hacías tan seguido, pero todavía tiene ese efecto calmante en tu persona, deberías considerar retomarlo. Podría ayudarte a aclarar tu mente.

-También podría salir a montar.

-Tu y yo sabemos, que montar es una actividad que disfrutas porque acelera tu adrenalina justo como la esgrima, y es algo que no te ayuda a desconectar tu mente, no a ti.

-¿Porque debes conocerme tan bien?

Rei sin poder evitarlo, ayudándola a levantarse y caminando con ella a la salida.

-Soy tu madre mi cielo, ¿que clase de madre seria si no conociera a mi propia hija?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al salón de música, hace mucho tiempo que no tocamos juntas.

-Padre dice que se intereso al verte en una fiesta, pero que se enamoro de ti cuadno te escucho al piano.

-hahahaha, mi cielo, tu padre se enamoró de mi porque no podía tenerme, mi habilidad con el piano solo es parte de mis talentos.

-No sabía que fueras de esa forma madre.

-Hermione cariño, si piensas que tu padre con su encanto Phantomhive logro conquistarme, es porque ninguno de los dos te ha querido contar la historia, y a tu padre le gusta inventar algunos detalles.

-Y porque padre no me cuenta la historia original?

-Tal vez porque sabe que Sebastián y tú se confabularían en su contra para fastidiarlo.

-No hace falta que sepa la historia para que eso pase, mi padre tiene muchas otras cosas vergonzosas que Sebastián y yo usamos cuando queremos divertirnos un poco.

Solté una risita, mientras abría las puertas del salón de música y me sentaba observando a Hermione tomar asiento a mi lado.

-Y es por eso mi cielo, que siempre digo que tu padre encontró su karma cuando tu naciste.

Luego de escucharla reír, por primera vez en años me sentía más feliz que nunca, tomaría tiempo, pero mi pequeña se había acercado a mí, había dejado caer sus murallas lo suficiente como para permitirme ser parte de su vida nuevamente.

-Madre, ¿podrías, por favor dejar de pedirle a Sebastián que use vestidos o faldas a cada momento?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-De acuerdo, lo permitiré siempre que te acerques más a nuestros invitados, las apariencias engañan Hermione, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, no te hará daño conocer el otro lado de la historia ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

-No tenías que decírmelo madre, planeaba hacerlo.

Y fue así, mirándola de perfil, con su cabello de ese tono caramelo intenso más oscuro que el mío con tonos en chocolate, que comencé a tocar el piano con mi pequeña rosa, una melodía que nos uniría de la distancia que habíamos creado a través de los años, una distancia que a partir de ahora poco a poco desaparecería.

A pesar de la distancia, y las dificultades.

Pese a los dolores y a las condenas.

Cada nota que resonaba en la habitación era testigo de esa rosa que no dejaba de florecer ante mí.

Con sus ojos rojos por el llanto y su carita hinchada.

 _Si tan solo Andrew estuviera con nosotras, si tan solo supieras de él mi cielo, esta estampa seria perfecta con el junto a nosotras, observándonos justo al lado de tu padre, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser tu hermano_.

 _Algún día lo tendremos junto a nosotras mi amor, solo espero que ese día llegue pronto._

* * *

Severus POV

Me encontraba nuevamente en el laboratorio de Granger, había logrado encontrar un cuaderno en blanco y si bien había tomado tiempo, ahora tenía una copia de su diario que podría tener sin preocuparme por ser descubierto, me había costado concentrar mi magia para usarla de esta forma, estaba habituado a usarla en duelos y para traer objetos pesados, era la primera vez que la usaba para crear una réplica de un diario que no solo me permitiría leer las entradas que ya existían, también podría leer las que Granger escribiera en el futuro.

Guardando mi copia en mi pantalón fui a guardar el original en el lugar donde lo había encontrado, justo cuando regresé a la estancia sentándome en frente a la chimenea del pequeño lugar para descansar un poco la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mayordomo de Granger con una bandeja en sus manos.

–Lamento importunarlo joven Snape.

–Descuida, solo descansaba un momento.

–El día de hoy sin duda ha sido ajetreado para todos, la cena será servida dentro de un par de horas, por lo que me tome la libertad de preparar un pie de limón, las cosas dulces alejan la fatiga del cuerpo.

Observe como acomodaba todo en la mesa frente a la chimenea, tome el plato con la tarta y di un bocado sin ocultar mi asombro ante lo bien que sabía.

–Gracias.

–A mis señores les encantan los dulces, y es un gusto que ha heredado la señorita-Lo escuche suspirar mientras preparaba el té- Lo cual me ha dificultado la tarea de cuidar que se alimente apropiadamente.

–No parece que la señorita Granger tenga problemas con los dulces.

–A menudo las personas son capaces de ocultar su verdadera forma de ser.

Termino de preparar el té y lo coloco en la mesa asintiendo para luego quedarse de pie mirándome con una sonrisa.

–En Hogwarts siempre se la ve muy centrada y nada preocupada.

–Mi señorita suele ser así, pero los comportamientos más profundos son los que conoce la gente en la cual confía, mi señorita se ha encontrado muy sola todos estos años, tal vez es una de las razones por las cuales soy incapaz de negarle algunas cosas la mayor parte del tiempo, comprendo lo que mi señorita necesita, y trato de cubrir sus necesidades puesto que ese es mi trabajo, no solo como mayordomo de esta familia, mi trabajo también consiste en cuidar de los tesoros de los Phantomhive, y el tesoro más grande que tiene esta casa es mi joven ama.

–Pareces tener más que afecto por ella.

Algo incomodo trate de acomodarme en mi asiento, dejando el pie en la mesa y tomando un sorbo de té, sintiendo como me relajaba casi de inmediato, sentía él sabor intenso de la lavanda, pero había algo más dulce que no identificaba. El mayordomo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como si supiera algo que yo no.

–Es té de lavanda joven…

Por alguna razón me pareció que eso no era la razón de su sonrisa.

–Hay un aroma más dulce y sutil.

–Un par de gotas de miel joven Snape…respecto a su afirmación, la señorita me interesa es cierto, he visto por ella desde que era tan solo un bebé, he cuidado de ella y también velado por su seguridad, no solo por órdenes de mi señor, sino porque no deseo que nada le ocurra, pese a que no he podido evitar muchas cosas, trato de cumplir a cabalidad mi tarea de protegerla aun a costa de mi vida, no hay algún interés romántico en mi señorita, seria impropio que un mayordomo de mi clase viera a su joven ama de esa manera, sin embargo de poder hacerlo, no niego que sería muy fácil para mí el caer rendido ante los encantos de mi joven ama.

Luego de aquello, nos sumimos en un silencio que, si bien no era tenso, resultaba un poco incomodo, mucho más luego de ver lo que había presenciado cuando lo seguí por el bosque.

Termine el té y el pie, sintiéndome mejor, más relajado y con energía-

–Me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

El asintió recogiendo todo menos el té.

–Tal vez desee otra taza de té?

–Estoy bien, creo que iré a tomar un baño antes de bajar a cenar.

–Dejare su ropa preparada en su cama joven.

–No es necesario, seguramente tendrás otras cosas que hacer.

–Si le preocupa que pueda retrasarme en mis labores, no debe preocuparse, es mi trabajo joven Snape- me miro un momento con esa eterna sonrisa antes de terminar de tomar todo lo que había traído-Aunque si le incomoda…

–Preferiría elegir mi ropa por ahora.

–Como desee, si requiere mi asistencia en algún momento no dude en llamarme.

Lo observe salir de la habitación para luego seguirlo, me daba tiempo de leer un poco de aquel diario, tomar un baño y luego bajar a cenar. Al llegar a la habitación me senté en la cama, tomé el diario y lo abrí continuando donde lo había dejado.

* * *

 _15 de septiembre de 1985_

 _Ayer antes de dormir le había pedido a Sebastián que comenzara a enseñarme a defenderme, al principio se negó a hacerlo, pero luego de considerar la situación accedió para que yo pudiera defenderme llegado el momento._

 _Sebastián había accedido a ayudarme siempre que yo prometiera no cuestionar sus métodos y hacer lo que él me indicara, y coloco especial énfasis en el hecho de que si veía que me afectaban negativamente sus lecciones las suspendería hasta que él lo considerara oportuno._

 _Cuando Sebastián me despertó esta mañana no me sentía cansada, como siempre me ayudo a bañarme y también a vestirme, luego de tomar un desayuno ligero Sebastián había comenzado a entrenar mi resistencia, debo admitir que resulto cansado puesto que me había hecho trotar alrededor de la mansión unas 3 veces, colocando especial énfasis en que debía controlar mi respiración y tratar de correr en el menor tiempo posible, tres horas trotando, sin ningún descanso, simplemente buscando mejorar la resistencia física porque Sebastián no paraba de decir que eso era primordial antes de comenzar con cualquier cosa._

 _Cuando por fin había sido suficiente para él, había regresado a mi cuarto a darme una ducha para comenzar mis clases, Sebastián se encargaría de enseñarme todo lo que necesitara y debo admitir que era un buen profesor, muy exigente y muy estricto pero era un buen profesor, por los momentos solo tendría clases de Latín, protocolo y etiqueta, historia familiar y universal, matemáticas, física, química, negocios, geografía, esgrima y también debería elegir un instrumento para mis clases de música._

 _Según las indicaciones de mi padre es obligatorio para mí el aprender a tocar correctamente violín, sin embargo, debo poder ser capaz de tocar correctamente otro instrumento, por lo cual planeo tocar piano, mi madre toca majestuosamente, no creo poder superarla a ella o a mi padre, sin embargo, no pierno nada con intentarlo._

 _Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, según su criterio, era demasiado para alguien de mi edad, pero es algo necesario para mí._

 _Sebastián estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando las clases fueron mejor de lo esperado, supe entender todo lo que dijo desde el primer momento, y lo escuché murmurar muchas veces que hubiera deseado que mi padre tuviera la misma capacidad que yo demostraba en los estudios, en cada clase solía decir lo mismo._

 _El día fue agotador, sin embargo, me tomo unos minutos para escribir antes de que Sebastián llegue a mi habitación para ayudarme a dormir, mañana es posible escriba un poco más, pero no estoy segura, estoy sumamente agotada, sin embargo, fue estimulante la rutina de hoy, estoy segura que solo necesitare tiempo para adaptarme, incluso me pregunto que clases serán añadidas con el tiempo a mi horario._

* * *

 _18 de septiembre de 1895_

 _¡Estoy agotada!, Sebastián casi no me deja respirar con los entrenamientos, apenas han pasado un par de días desde que comenzaron y solo me ha dejado descansar un poco más temprano hoy de mis obligaciones por ser mañana mi cumpleaños, estoy de verdad agradecida, todo mi cuerpo duele gracias a los estiramientos y las horas que paso corriendo, Sebastián incluso realizo una pista de obstáculos para poder ver más progresos en mí._

 _Mi padre está orgulloso de mi dedicación, disfruto de pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado, siento que estamos más unidos que antes, es como si el deseara compensar lo que él considera un descuido de su parte, pese a que no lo culpo ni a el ni a mi madre de lo ocurrido, el parece querer hacerlo, creo que es algo que no puedo evitar, él se siente culpable por permitir que me lastimaran y estoy segura de que sus objetivos son los mismo que yo tengo._

 _Encontrar a los responsables y hacerlos pagar._

 _Mi padre debe saber que pienso en eso, creo que lo noto desde el momento en que me vio sana y salva nuevamente en casa, no estoy diciendo que el intente convencerme de lo contrario, creo que no trata de hacerme cambiar de opinión porque sabe que no lo lograra, mi madre por otro lado, ella se nota triste al verme, pero trata de estar cerca de mí, a veces puedo escucharla entrar en mi cuarto en la noche, cuando estoy demasiado cansada como para hablarle o moverme, noto como acaricia mi cabello como antes y como canta para hacerme dormir, son en esos momentos cunado me siento más unida a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si paso, y aunque amo a mi madre, ella debe entender que esto que paso no debe volver a pasar, soy una Phantomhive, es mi deber el poder cumplir con mis responsabilidades y también el encontrar a los responsables del atentado a casa, solo de pensar que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a ella…_

 _No puedo soportar siquiera pensarlo._

 _Sin importar cuanto tiempo nos tome, sé que mi padre me apoyara y ayudara para que nada lastime a nuestra familia, ellos estaban en algún lugar del mundo, y seguramente intentarían atacar nuevamente a nuestra familia, pero cuando sucediera estaríamos preparados._

 _Nadie lastimara a nuestra familia._

 _No si puedo impedirlo._

 _Sebastián está a punto de llegar a mi habitación, creo que he tomado más de un par de minutos para escribir mis pensamientos, sin embargo, debo retirarme, mañana será un gran día, escuche a mis padres hablar sobre realizar una fiesta para presentarme ante la sociedad, para dar a conocer que los Phantomhive tienen una heredera._

 _No puedo verme mal si en realidad se llega a dar esa reunión._

Cerré el cuaderno colocándolo en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y procedí a ir al baño quitándome la ropa en el camino, no quería pensar en lo que estaba leyendo, debía apartarme emocionalmente de lo que leía, no podía involucrarme, y sin embargo, allí estaba, sintiéndome afectado luego de solo haber leído un par de páginas de aquel diario que pertenecía a Granger.

Cuando entre en la ducha abrí la regadera sintiendo en agua tibia mojar mi cuerpo, recargue mi cabeza en la cerámica, solo sintiendo el agua recorrer mi piel, dejando que me relajara, no sabía que me sucedía, era como si algo se hubiera desatado al estar bajo el mismo techo que Granger, algo que no sabía de que se trataba, comenzaba a distinguir un aroma que me enloquecía, no importaba donde fuera ese aroma persistía en mis sentidos, en mi memoria, como si necesitara esa pequeña probada para buscar el origen de aquel enloquecedor olor…

¿Que demonios pasaba conmigo?

* * *

Sebastián POV

–La cena ya está lista mi señor.

Vi como mi amo se levantaba de su asiento dejando el libro en la estantería, regreso al lado del joven amo para simplemente tomar su mano y darle un apretón junto a una caricia para luego salir del lugar, cerré la puerta delicadamente, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera despertar al joven amo Andrew.

–Los preparativos para el viaje están listos?

–Todo como usted lo ordeno señor, ¿está seguro que no desea que lo acompañe?

–No, será un viaje corto y Amelia y yo podremos cuidarnos perfectamente bien sin tu ayuda, si llega a presentarse algo te llamare, pero tu prioridad es mi hija Sebastián.

–Como usted ordene my lord.

–Nuestros invitados?

–Todos están en el comedor, incluso la ama Amelia y las señoritas, todos aguardan por usted.

–¿Donde esta Montes?

–Se ha retirado de la mansión señor, al parecer ha ocurrido algo que lo hizo incapaz de permanecer más tiempo aquí, creo que la señorita planea decírselo en la cena.

Vi asentir al amo para seguir nuestro camino, al llegar todo estaba perfectamente organizado, la comida ya se encontraba servida y nuestros invitados parecían más cómodos.

La señorita se encontraba de nuevo sentada entre el joven Snape y la joven dama Alexis, quien no paraba de contarle algo a mi señorita, la vi sonreír como nunca antes, para nadie era un secreto que la joven ama tenía cierta debilidad en su pequeña prima y que era quien más sonrisas honestas sacaba a mi señorita.

Me quede en una esquina observando la estampa frente a mí, todos comían amenamente, era un gran progreso en muy poco tiempo.

–Padre, podrá ser repentino pero no puedo esperar mas para comentarte mis deseos.

–De que trata princesa?

La señorita sonrio mientras picaba los trozos de carne del plato de la joven Alexis.

–Deseo que rompas mi compromiso con Roberto Montes.

–Hermione, no puedes pedirle algo tan repentino a tu padre, estoy segura de que el…

–Hablare inmediatamente con los padres de Roberto, cancelare ese compromiso lo antes posible.

Vi la sonrisa en el rostro del amo mientras llevaba su copa de vino para ocultar que la ama Amelia la notara.

–Ciel!, ¿puedo saber porque se me ignora?

–Cariño, ese compromiso no es conveniente, nuestra Hermione necesita a alguien con más…

Me tome la libertad de interrumpir al amo antes de que la ama Amelia decidiera comenzar a gritarle.

–Si me lo permite ama Amelia, el joven Roberto ha faltado el respeto de la joven ama, el día del baile beso a la señorita sin esta consentirlo por no hablar de que suele retrasarla en sus obligaciones con sus repentinas visitas en busca de atención.

–Además de que hoy ha vuelto a besarme sin mi consentimiento, Roberto tiene una forma interesante de hacerse notar, por si no te has dado cuenta madre, suele intimidar a mi pequeña Alexis, y eso es algo que no puedo consentir…además de que es un completo… ¿Cómo lo describirías tu Sebastián?

–¿Un completo desperdicio de aire tal vez?

–Creo que esa es una forma sutil de describirlo, ¿tu que dices padre?

–Que terminare ese compromiso en cuanto termine la cena.

Los ojos de mi amo estaban entrecerrados mientras trataba de contener su enojo, sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento, el joven Roberto había sido una espina en los zapatos de todos desde el mismo instante en que apareció.

–Pero no puedes terminar un compromiso tan bruscamente cariño.

–En realidad la familia Montes no tiene ningún título noble querida, La reina no tendrá inconvenientes en aceptar este rompimiento, si lo piensas detenidamente quienes más tienen que ganar con este compromiso son los Montes, no nosotros, y te recuerdo que la reina nunca aprobó a Roberto como un candidato digno para nuestra hija.

Luego de aquel intercambio la cena paso sin mayores inconvenientes, el postre fue mucho más ameno, sin embargo, sabía que el tema principal pronto llegaría.

–Quiero decir que nuestro viaje será dentro de una semana, deberemos partir por un tiempo, pero esperamos que todo transcurra con tranquilidad en nuestra ausencia.

–Nuevamente gracias por permitirnos quedar aquí Señores Phantomhive.

–No tiene nada que agradecer señora Malfoy

–Mi esposo y yo hemos sido notificados de que ninguno de sus hijos podrá asistir a Hogwarts por un tiempo, nuestra hija tampoco podrá asistir, es por esto que planeábamos plantear la idea de que todos pudieran asistir a la academia Prestton

–Mamá, papá, la academia Prestton sería un lugar muy público donde asistir.

–Pero también estarían seguros Hermione, además podrán hacer algo más que permanecer entre los muros de la mansión.

–La academia Prestton pide que cada estudiante de curso superior tenga un mayordomo o mucama…

–Creímos que a los Señores Malfoy no les importaría, solo es una idea pueden pensarlo antes de aceptar y si tienen dudas Hermione o Sebastián podrán ayudarlos.

–Estudiaras conmigo prima?

–No estoy segura Alexis, ahora abre grande para que te de esta suculenta fresa.

–Fresas!

La señorita paso el resto del tiempo dando a la joven Alexis el postre y luego comió el suyo propio, dando siempre a la joven dama las fresas.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar recogí todo estaba por ir al cuarto de mi señorita cuando la ama Amelia apareció saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

–Sebastián!, nuestros invitados desean saber más información sobre la academia, no te preocupes por Hermione, yo la ayudare a prepararse para dormir, tu encárgate de nuestros invitados, luego podrás terminar los detalles del viaje con Ciel.

–Como usted ordene ama Amelia.

Suspire mientras me dirigía al salón de reuniones, el trabajo de un mayordomo jamás terminaba.

* * *

¿Entonces? ¿Merezco un muy bonito Review?

Aclarando, la relación de Sebastián-Hermione no se puede dar de manera romántica, no de la forma en que ya tengo desarrollada la historia, sin embargo de poder elegir Sebastián la hubiera podido escoger desde su nacimiento, solo es para aclarar, me hubiera gustado desarrollarlo como un trió amoroso pero ya había pensado en una historia romántica para Sebastián cuando comencé la historia y pese a que me encantaría desarrollar la idea del trío, eso seria para otro fanfic, mas que nada porque si lo incluyo ahora tendría que cambiar casi que toooodo lo que ya he escrito y lo que tengo adelantado. Sin embargo luego de terminar esta historia es posible que realice una que sea algún trió interesante, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar por mi mente, así que NO SE DESANIMEN.

04/07/2017


	20. Ese mayordomo, su dolor

_Un capítulo completo y corto, toditito desde el punto de vista de Sebastián, Quiero aclarar también que aquí añado mis propias teorías, teorias que voy acumulando para desarrollar en mis propios proyectos personales, pero que añado a este fanfic porque me parece que queda bastante bien y me ayuda a hacer los mismo mas interesantes para ustedes, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo en este momento y me siento bastante sorprendida de que mi documento de word tenga 148 paginas en este momento (sin contar los capítulos completos que ya tengo adelantados) muchas gracias por seguirme y por leer, es un gusto y todo un privilegio que esta historia este siento tan bien recibida ME SIENTO GENIAL._

* * *

Sebastián POV

Los demonios, seres despiadados, incomprendidos, crueles y sin corazón…Que descripción tan vaga, alguna vez nosotros también tuvimos el privilegio de amar, de ser amados, aunque claro… Eso nunca nos desvió de nuestro propósito, si bien amar era un sentimiento que se adjudicaba solo a los "buenos" también era necesario para nuestras almas infernales, nos proporcionaba un nivel que nos hacía en cierta forma superiores a los ángeles, y fue por esa misma razón que nos fue arrebatado… Éramos fuertes, pero aun con toda nuestra fuerza nos era imposible asesinar correctamente a los ángeles, hacía falta algo más que solo poder propio, hacía falta algo que permanecía dormido en nuestro interior y eso era lo que nos daban nuestras parejas, el amor de un demonio a su pareja era posesivo, egoísta, una vez encontrabas a tu pareja hacías todo por estar a su lado, incluso si esto involucraba lastimarlo o lastimarla solo para que se diera cuenta de que no podía negarse a sus sentimientos, nunca un daño físico, lastimar físicamente a tu pareja era algo imposible, todos tus instintos gritaban por cuidarlo, por proteger aquello que se buscaba con tanta desesperación desde que comenzaba el despertar…

El despertar…Curioso como la vida de un demonio cambia cuando ocurre, solo se vive por cumplir los deseos de tu naturaleza o por controlarlos, alimentarse y existir, obtener poder y superar los límites, pero luego…Cuando el despertar ocurre las cosas cambian, el mundo es distinto, sin color, monótono, cada día es una tortura y a medida que pasa el tiempo comienza a sentirse un dolor insoportable, uno que aumenta con cada minuto, con cada segundo…Porque cuando ocurre el despertar todo tu ser vive, siente, respira y desea a esa persona que está destinada a ti, es muy simple para un demonio identificar a su compañera, cuando estas frente a esa persona su simple aroma te nubla el sentido anestesiándote, calmando todo el dolor que sentiste, siempre es distinto…Varia de acuerdo al tiempo que has esperado a tu pareja, sin embargo son pocos los demonios que logran mantener la cordura…Los ángeles se habían dado a la tarea de encontrar a las parejas destinadas y apartarlas, asegurarse de cubrir su rastro de tal forma que fuera casi imposible encontrarlas, el cielo notaba las anomalías en los humanos…

Oh… ¿no lo mencione?, en el infierno no hay mujeres demonios, los demonios encontraban a su pareja en el mundo mortal, todavía no se sabía con exactitud la razón, sin embargo, había una teoría, los humanos eran curiosos por naturaleza, era esa misma curiosidad lo que los hacia capaces de elegir cuál de los dos caminos seguir.

Era esa misma naturaleza, lo que podía salvarlos o condenarlos.

Oh, pero creo que me desvío del tema, ¿Qué era lo que debía decir?

Ah claro, ya lo recuerdo.

Luego de haber sido solicitado por nuestras visitas para informarles acerca del funcionamiento de la academia, las cosas mejoraron significativamente en la mansión, mis señores pasaron el resto de la semana preparándose para el viaje, con mi ayuda por supuesto, había algunas complicaciones que el amo debía atender en Sudamérica, su viaje duraría un par de meses, el viaje tenía dos razones, una de ellas era que la ama Amelia debía asistir a los eventos sociales, eventos sociales, si bien el amo debía asistir, era la dama Amelia la que sabía como buscar información de manera apropiada.

Aaah…Si tan solo el amo pudiera desenvolverse en dichos eventos con la misma soltura que mi ama Amelia…

En fin… mientras el amo se encargaría de investigar en el bajo mundo algunos problemas que estaba teniendo la empresa, el embajador de los Phantomhive para aquellos asuntos parecía haber desaparecido, no se había tenido noticias de el en meses, y muchos reportes de desapariciones de niños ligados a escándalos con algunas empresas habían preocupado a la reina, si bien el joven amo planeaba resolver el problema, la carta de la reina solicitaba que tanto el cómo mi ama se encargaran de ese asunto, la ama Amelia había movido algunos de sus contactos más lejanos en busca de información confiable, y el resultado fue encontrar algunos documentos extensos de venta de órganos en el mercado negro, se le había notificado a la reina y esta había pedido que semejante barbaridad fuera detenida.

Esa fue la razón de que mis amos tuvieran que viajar tan pronto, dejando a la joven ama con sus visitas, sin embargo, como el amo siempre protege aquello que ama, tomo la decisión de hacer que me quedara en la mansión protegiendo no solo a la señorita sino a nuestros invitados también.

Una elección adecuada considerando las circunstancias, pero eso no impedía que me preocupara la seguridad de mis señores.

En esa misma semana mi señorita había cumplido con sus obligaciones, los jovencitos asistían a las clases junto a la joven ama, por supuesto en un nivel inferior debido a que no conocían nada de las costumbres del … ¿Cómo lo llamaron ellos? Oh claro por supuesto. Mundo muggle.

Curiosa manera de llamar a los no mágicos.

En esa semana se había visto un incremento en la tolerancia de los invitados por el conocimiento muggle, como si un velo hubiera sido levantado de sus ojos, mostrándoles que su mundo y él nuestro no tenía muchas diferencias.

Lo cual es cierto.

La señorita desempeñaba, según lo que había escuchado de los señoritos, responsabilidades parecidas a las suyas en su mundo, aunque encontraban muchas diferencias. Había notado como pese al poco tiempo compartiendo con ellos parecían más unidos que al inicio, lo cual era un gran progreso, mi señorita pese a no tener mucho tiempo disponible ayudaba a los jóvenes en sus deberes cuando no entendían algo.

La joven damita Alexis se encontraba muy entusiasmada al pasar tanto tiempo con la señorita, y no dejaba de rogar a mi señorita que asistiera con los demás a la academia, mi señorita le había prometido pensarlo y ella se había quedado muy satisfecha, la damita Alexis se encontraba muy a gusto entre nuestros invitados y estos parecían encantados con su sonrisa y su tierna forma de ser, la damita se había convertido en alguien preciado para todos y había logrado sacar facetas que mi señorita me conto, nunca había visto en los invitados.

También me había encargado de que mi joven ama pasara tiempo con cierta persona…discretamente claro está, pese a las dificultades que involucraba el verla en estos momentos desde la distancia, sabía que se debía a la solución que había encontrado junto al joven amo para aplacar el despertar de mi joven ama.

* * *

 ** _SFB._**

 ** _-My lord, la señorita ha suprimido todo lo concerniente a lo que es, revelarlo ahora que ha regresado a casa luego del atentado puede ser peligroso para ella._**

 ** _-Es peligroso que no lo recuerde Sebastián._**

 ** _-Eventualmente la señorita lo descubrirá por si misma, pero hasta que eso pase…_**

 ** _-Cuando el despertar comience, si ella no ha logrado recordar nada podría hacer que termine enloqueciendo._**

 ** _El amo comenzó a caminar frente a mi mientras pensaba en una solución al problema que teníamos en frente._**

 ** _-Podemos tratar de encontrar a su compañero, buscar a esas personas que parezcan más afines a nuestra joven ama…_**

 ** _-Hay miles de personas en el mundo que pueden ser su compañero, puede que este ni siquiera exista, ¿que sucederá si el despertar de Hermione ocurre y su compañero no está cerca?, ¿y que pasara si en caso de estarlo una causa mayor impide que ella cumpla con sus instintos?_**

 ** _Tense mis hombros mirando como el amo me miraba con sospecha, como si comenzara a entender que pasaba por mi mente._**

 ** _-Es la única solución posible my lord._**

 ** _-En verdad lo estas considerando.-El conde se sentó frente a mí, mirándome atentamente.- Desde aquel día pese a que no lograste tu objetivo principal conmigo, has estado a mi lado, al principio eras un molesto demonio haciendo un berrinche por no haber logrado lo que deseabas, maldiciendo cada orden que te daba y si bien fue divertido, con el tiempo lograste aceptarlo mirándolo como una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento no entendí lo que querías, luego conocí a Amelia en aquel baile, justo en el momento adecuado, cuando mi despertar se estaba dando, y en ese momento comenzaste a actuar como un padre conmigo, un padre preocupado, dejaste de lado tu faceta de demonio y mayordomo, involucrándote de una forma en la cual nunca lo habías hecho, y luego cuando Amelia se convirtió en mi esposa, luego de superar todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar para que nuestro matrimonio se diera sin problemas… te convertiste en un padre, amigo, confidente, no solo un demonio y un mayordomo, y lo más inusual de todo es que lo disfrutabas Sebastián, jamás te vi actuar de esa manera. Y cuando nacieron los gemelos, juro que ni siquiera con los gatos actuabas de esa forma, te convertiste en un hermano mayor dispuesto a cuidarlos, y en un protector que velaría por ellos aun si el contrato no hubiera aparecido en ellos al nacer estoy seguro que hubieras actuado de la misma forma. Y ahora te veo aquí, de pie frente a mí, ofreciendo algo que solo te hará sufrir más y todo solo para que Hermione no pierda su cordura._**

 ** _Apreté mis puños consiente de que era cierto, desde hacía mucho había dejado de ser el demonio que era, no por las dificultades que enfrentara al tener que vivir la realidad que me había tocado, sino porque tenía aquello que nunca creí fuera posible llegara a tener en algún momento._**

 ** _Una familia._**

 ** _Un demonio no siente, no tiene permitido sentir, no después de que los ángeles nos arrebataran aquello que era tan preciado por nosotros, tantos años sufriendo en silencio, soportando el dolor de la soledad y la agonía de no encontrar aquello que mi ser tanto necesitaba. Pero si sentía, había logrado encontrar aquello que en algún momento desee tener con mi propia compañera, y quería mantenerlo, deseaba mantener esa sensación, quería tener algo que ofrecerle a mi propia compañera cuando la encontrara._**

 ** _Deseaba que, de encontrarla, ella viera que yo podía ser lo que sea que ella quisiera que fuera._**

 ** _-Cuando usted encontró a la ama Amelia, jure que les serviría, no solo porque mi señor logro encontrar una compañera que lo hizo actuar como un adulto, sino porque comencé a pensar que deseaba tener algo que ofrecer…Soy un demonio mi señor, uno que ha visto y vivido muchas vidas, uno que ha hecho muchas atrocidades, uno que no se arrepiente de nada, pero cuando usted encontró a la ama Amelia, supe que yo deseo tener algo que ofrecerle a mi compañera, no sé quién será o cuando la encontrare, pero quiero demostrarle que podre ser todo cuanto ella necesite, quiero poder ser capaz de mostrarle que hay mucho más en mí que solo el monstruo egoísta que mi naturaleza, los ángeles y la decadencia de este mundo me obligan a ser._**

 ** _-Lo eres, no necesitas hacer tanto para demostrarlo, y tampoco debes hacer sacrificios para mantenernos de tu lado Sebastián, podrás ser nuestro mayordomo, pero también eres parte de esta familia, eso no cambiara nunca. No tienes que hacer lo que estás pensando._**

 ** _-Lo hare llegado el momento my lord._**

 ** _-Aun si eso significa cruzar otra línea?_**

 ** _Sonreí honestamente pensando en lo que tenía ahora y en lo que podría tener en algún futuro._**

 ** _-Si es por mi familia, entonces vale la pena cruzar todas las líneas mi señor._**

 ** _FFB_**

* * *

Lo complicado de haber ayudado a mi joven ama, era que ahora en cierta forma compartiría un vínculo con ella, un vínculo que comenzaría a desaparecer al mes de ella dejar de beber de mi sangre.

Esa era la medicina que había logrado calmar a mi señorita, ella necesitaba la sangre de su compañero, si lograba sobrevivir sin ella significaría que debería aprender a vivir con un eterno dolor, uno tan intenso que terminaría por hacer que perdiera la locura, pocos lograban conservarla.

Fue por eso que los ángeles habían dado marcha a su plan, un demonio enloquecido por el dolor de no tener a su compañera actuaba como una bestia incontrolable, deseosa de causar el mismo dolor que sentía, y eso era perfecto para los ángeles.

Lo había logrado, pese a que muchas veces mi limite parecía estar a punto de colapsar, había logrado mantenerme de pie frente a la adversidad, y todo porque mi necesidad de encontrar a mi compañera, mi deseo de tenerla era mucho más fuerte cada día, no importa cuánto tiempo faltaba para tenerla, mientras pudiera resistir un día más, ese día era uno más cerca de ella…

 _Ella vale la pena este dolor…_

Pero era tan fuerte…ahora también debía controlar unos celos que hacían despertar mi lado más primario, la sangre de un demonio era su más grande tesoro, ingerir esta involucraba que quien la tomaba quedaba con una ligera marca ante el mundo, si mordías era permanente, se formaba un vínculo que no podía romperse con nada más que la muerte, pero, si solo bebías la sangre, se formaba una marca de reclamo que debía respetarse, la señorita había tomado de mi sangre, por lo cual tenía la llamada de reclamo, una que me afectaba, cada vez que se acercaba a alguien del sexo masculino debía controlar el dolor, porque ella no era mi compañera, no lo era, era mi ama, era la persona a quien le había dado mi sangre para que conservara la cordura.

Ella también debería sentirse más unida a mi gracias a eso, una atracción ocasionada por mi sangre mezclándose con la de ella, lo mismo que nos unía era lo que la salvaba, yo podía permitirme hacerlo, el amo estaba emparejado con la ama Amelia, hacerlo era imposible, yo era la única opción.

Solo debía resistir lo suficiente para que la señorita lograra identificar lo que resultaba evidente, después de eso, llegaría un momento donde ella rechazaría mi sangre, solo unos meses esto funcionaria, lo que yo debía hacer era mantenerme firme ante todos, no podía demostrar dolor alguno o eso haría que la señorita se sintiera terrible cuando descubriera lo que pasaba.

Solo debía aguardar, todas las piezas del rompecabezas en algún momento... encajaran.

* * *

 _BUENO, BUENO, ¿Cuál es el veredicto?_

 _Si mi inspiración esta tan colaboradora conmigo como hasta ahora, es posible que logre tener el siguiente capítulo, espero de verdad poder subirlo hoy, si no entonces para lo que queda del fin de semana o en la semana lo estaré subiendo._

 _tenshin anime: no se si este capítulo te logro aclarar el porque no puedo colocar un trio xD, pero espero que si, aquí explico un poco de esa idea que me vino a la mente cuando desarrolle la historia, espero te guste este capítulo de verdad que a pesar de ser corto, me pareció buena idea dar a conocer un poco mas a este Sebastián que forma parte de mi historia, muchas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente los capítulos de verdad eres un amor._

 _08/07/2017._


	21. Autora1

**Se que esto no es lo ideal, y nunca me imagine haciendo una pero tengo que hacerlo, primero porque me obligan las circunstancias y segundo porque se merecen una explicación.**

 _Antes de decir nada quiero decir de verdad que lamento el retraso en los capítulos, esta vez si no es culpa mía o de algún otro inconveniente que se me presentara, estoy teniendo problemas con mi señal de internet, de hecho no me encuentro en este momento en mi casa y estoy aprovechando eso para poder escribir estas lineas que espero sepan entender, el problema del internet no se cuando se resuelva y en realidad solo estoy sobreviviendo por mi vecina quien me introdujo a su wifi y gracias a eso es que he podido seguir leyendo y teniendo inspiración suficiente para escribir y adelantar capítulos, justo ahora subiré algunos capítulos para ustedes que espero disfruten y comenten cada uno de ellos, seria una muy buena alegría para mi poder verlos cuando logre conectarme nuevamente o cuando logre resolver el problema de internet._

 _Les explico como trabajan los del servicio del inter. Desde que paso lo del internet. (Que para aclarar que no es culpa mía sino que aparentemente pincharon el cable de inter que es el que da el internet y también el de cable... Solo por aclarar.) Mi madre ha llamado y dado el reporte del mismo, tengo aproximadamente 3 semanas sin internet en mi casa y sin cable, imaginaran lo que estoy pasando viviendo con 3 programas nacionales que en realidad no tienen mucho de interesante, si no me he dado de baja por la locura es porque tengo una buena reserva de videos y películas que si bien no son muchas por lo menos me permiten tener la ilusión de que el problema se resolverá pronto, por no mencionar mi colección de música y el wifi que llega cada tanto y me ayuda también con el aburrimiento y las horas donde no me da mas el cerebro para escribir. Ahora, el reclamo esta en curso, eso quiere decir que no importa cuanto mi madre llame o insista le van a contestar lo mismo "señora, tiene que esperar que el técnico vaya a revisar el servicio y resolver el problema, y eso generalmente tarda un tiempo, pero el técnico no puede no ir a su casa si el reclamo esta en curso" he ido a La Oficina principal y me dicen que tengo que esperar también, así que mi desesperación en este momento es por la irresponsabilidad, porque cada que dan esa chalina que les dije arriba que es la que dan a las 4pm cuando mi madre vuelve a llamar esta la primera que dice "un técnico ira hoy a su casa a revisar el servicio señora" y eso es a las 8am._

 _M molestia es por la irresponsabilidad de decir que un técnico vendrá a casa cuando no es así y el descaro de decir que el técnico va a ir en algún momento del mes, que eso tarda pero el llegara, es demasiado para mi pobre mente inocente, sin embargo, no me gusta dejarlos sin capítulos y es por eso que planeo subir una maratón improvisada en la cual ustedes me puedan dar sus comentarios, porque espero que cada capitulo sea comentado. (Es una de las razones por las cuales yo suelo subir de uno en uno, también porque los reviso mucho para darles una historia de calidad.)_


	22. Antes de dormir

General POV

Sebastián se dirigió al salón de reuniones donde pudo observar a todos reunidos en el lugar, todos menos Hermione, quien se encontraba en ese momento con Alexis ayudándola a prepararse para dormir.

–Mi señora me ha informado que les gustaría obtener más información de la academia Prestton.

–Es simple curiosidad.

–Comprendo. –Sebastián aclaro su garganta antes de hablar– La academia Prestton fue fundada para que los futuros monarcas del mundo o miembros importantes cercanos o relacionados de alguna forma a la familia real pudieran prepararse apropiadamente para tomar su lugar como futuros cabezas de familias o gobernantes, tiene un sistema de auto gobierno en el cual ni siquiera la reina puede entrometerse, es un instituto de formación mixto el único que existe debo agregar, al ingresar a los estudiantes se les entrega un manual, donde se incluye el código de conducta y comportamiento dentro de la academia, las normas de la institución, las tradiciones de la misma y también el código de vestimenta del lugar, siempre que los estudiantes no actúen fuera de este manual pueden actuar con total libertad dentro de las instalaciones.

–La señorita Phantomhive asiste a esa academia?

–La joven ama asistió cuando era más joven, antes de entrar en Hogwarts señor Malfoy, al recibir la carta de este lugar los amos aceptaron que ella dejara la academia siempre que yo la preparara adecuadamente en caso de que tuviera que regresar a la academia, la joven ama tiene una reputación que seguramente no ha sido olvidada en el lugar, ha logrado obtener el mayor grado de récords en todas las actividades académicas y extracurriculares, por no mencionar que logro convertirse en la cabeza del gobierno de la institución.

Snape se levantó del sillón individual en donde se había sentado y cruzo los brazos ante la mirada de Sebastián.

–Cuales son las exigencias de este lugar?

Michaelis sonrió con tranquilidad, sabía que posiblemente se negarían a hacer lo que sus amos habían insinuado, no veía a los señores Malfoy como expertos actores, y por extraño que sonase el único que tal vez pudiera aceptar seria Snape, solo por cambiar de aires, aunque podía equivocarse, después de todo en la academia Snape no tendría forma de hacer pociones, o tal vez de esa forma pensaría.

–La academia Prestton, exige a cada uno de sus estudiantes llevar un mayordomo o mucama es un requisito obligatorio puesto que es una institución de categoría, esto es para tranquilizar a los padres de los estudiantes y que sepan que sus hijos estarán completamente seguros.

–Pero tú no puedes ser el mayordomo de todos en esa academia.

–Los amos no sugirieron nunca tal cosa señorito Zabini.

Theo se levantó bruscamente al comprender lo que pasaba.

–No puedes estar hablando…

–Parece que usted ha logrado comprenderlo señorito Nott.

Draco miro a su amigo extrañado por su actitud.

–Theo, ¿que sucede?

–Si lo que pienso es cierto, tus padres y el profesor Snape nos acompañarían para cumplir ese…requisito Draco.

–Mis señores lo sugieren para que todos puedan conocer un lugar nuevo, fuera de la mansión, si lo desean podemos encontrar otra solución.

Snape suspiro no encontrandose muy a gusto con la revelación.

–Aun si aceptamos, no sabemos nada de lo que tendríamos que hacer en el caso de que lleguemos a aceptar.

Sebastián sonrió

–Yo me encargaría de ayudarlos joven Snape. No tiene que preocuparse por ese pequeño detalle, por supuesto todo esto en caso de que acepten, mientras pueden disfrutar de todo lo que la mansión tiene para ofrecer. Ahora, si me permiten, debo asegurarme de que los empleados cumplen correctamente sus labores –Miro su reloj negando suavemente– Aun a esta hora y las rosas no han sido regadas, es algo que debe remediarse.

El mayordomo hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiró ante la mirada de todos mientras miraba su reloj y salía por la puerta.

–Querido…

–No se si sea una buena idea Narcisa.

–Lucios, no es una obligación, puedes pensarlo mientras decides.

–Además tampoco vi muy entusiasmada a Granger para asistir a esa academia padre.

–Si, pero sus motivos pueden estar relacionados con sus obligaciones aquí. Posiblemente no tenga tiempo Draco.

Snape suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse, parecía bastante cansado.

–Sera mejor dejar el tema por ahora y simplemente conocer más a la señorita Granger, bastante tenemos de que preocuparnos como para agregar una preocupación extra a la lista.

–Estoy de acuerdo padrino.

Todos se quedaron un rato más hablando, hasta que decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones, si bien el día había sido mucho mejor, eso no quitaba que los había agotado.

* * *

–Me ayudaras a bañarme prima?

–Por supuesto mi pajarillo.

–Yo no soy un pajarillo prima mione…

–¿Entonces como te gustaría que te llamara?

–De una forma mas bonita, ¿puedo ser un conejito?

–Claro que puedes serlo mi little rabbit.

–¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta!

–Entonces de ahora en adelante eres mi little rabbit.

Tome a Alexis en mis brazos y la ayude a desvertirse, la cargue y entramos al baño, ella solo con su ropa interior que comenzo a quitarse cuando la deje en el suelo mientras yo llenaba la tina de su habitación asegurandome de que el agua se encontrara tibia para ella, llene la tina de sales con aroma a durazno y la ayude a entrar, la vi jugar con las burbujas mientras la ayudaba a asearse.

Alexis no se sentía comoda con sebastian realizando esa tarea y era por esa misma razón que la ayudaba, aunque para mi no representaba ningun problema el hacerlo.

–Prima Mione, ¿por qué no quieres ir a mi escuela?

Suspire… Debí saber que Alexis no lo dejaría pasar.

–Sería dificil para mi el ocultarme my rabbit.

–Podrias usar un hechizo.

–Aún si lo hago, en algun momento tendre que revelar mi identidad, aunque solo sea por accidente, y cuando eso ocurra no podre hacer magia mi pequeña.

–Pero yo quiero que vayas conmigo a la academia…

–¿Tienes problemas de algun tipo? ¿Alguien te molesta?

–No, en realidad me siento muy sola… Nadie se acerca a mi por ser una protegida de…

Ella no continuo hablando pero yo si segui limpiandola, su tono ahora era triste, podía comprender lo que sentía y no me agradaba verme como una de las responsables de su estado de animo, y siempre trataba de hacer que Alexis estuviera contenta.

–Comprendo que el ser considerada una protegida de la familia phantomhive resulta un problema Alexis, pero es necesarío, es la forma mas efectiva de mantenerte segura.

–Pero…

–Sabes muy bien que no lo haria si no lo considerara vital para tu seguridad. Eso es lo que evita que todos vayan sobre ti como si fueras una presa rodeada de depredadores, me jure protegerte desde que naciste Alexis, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda, no si puedo evitarlo.

–Todos se burlan de eso, dicen que la unica razon por la cual estoy en la academia es por mis conecciones con la familia, y eso no es cierto, pese a que no tengo tan buenas notas como tu, no es cierto que entre solo por eso.

–No tienes que probar nada Alexis, eres mas que ellos y eso es lo unico que debes tener en mente, eso y asegurarte de cumplir con tus obligaciones, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad que te estan dando para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera para ti. Nunca dejaes que ellos te hagan sentir menos, en el momento en que te afecten sus palabras ellos ganan, y eso no puedes permitirlo, no les des ese poder sobre ti.

–Me gustaría tener amigos…

–Tal vez entrara en una actividad extra te ayude a tener nuevos amigos que valgan la pena, es importante una buena relación con los demas y los contactos que puedas desarrollar en el lugar puedes ser muy utiles eso no puedo negarlo pequeña, te prometo que pensare seriamente en lo de entrar otra vez a la academia, pero aun si entro no podre ayudarte a tener mas amigos, si entro debes saber que es muy posible que todos esten mucho mas apartados de ti.

Ella se quedo callada y yo termine de asearla, la seque y ayude a vestirla con un simple camison blanco, peine su cabello y lo seque para luego arroparla, ella estaba tan cansada por todas las emociones del día que no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, solo logro quedarse despierta lo suficiente como para decir algo que nunca espere escuchar de cualquier infante.

–Me agrado mucho el hombre de negro prima Mione.

Me asegure de que Alexis estuviera bien cubierta antes de irme de la habitación y dirigirme a la mía, estaba sorprendida, no podía siquiera creerlo.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña de la edad de Alexis pudiera decir semejante… cosa?

Mi pequeña prima sin lugar a dudas era especial, y no sabia decir si eso era algo bueno o malo. Estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirme para cambiarme cuando escuche la puerta ser abierta.

–Parece que el día de hoy ha sido agotador joven ama.

–Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de ello tu solo Sebastián, lamento no poder darte un premio...

–Y parece ser que algo la ha alterado, de otra forma simplemente hubiera guardado silencio.

–Demasiadas emociones por un día Sebastián, limitate a ayudarme a cambiar de ropa, estoy demasiado agotada como para debatir contigo sobre el día de hoy y sus… Peculiaridades.

–Pese a que no me lo ha ordenado debo decirlo, los malfoy parecen estar considerando la opcion de asistir a la academia, sin embargo veo dudas en los señoritos, el joven Snape por otra parte parece interesado en la academia, fuera de eso, no hay mucho que decir, me asegure de que todos se retiraran a descansar solo duraron un poco mas hablando antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

–Bien, no tengo ganas de lidiar con magos a esta hora.

Sebastián tomo una de mis pijamas un conjunto de seda de pantalon largo y camisa de tirantes en color borgoña que me ayudo a ponerme luego de que me desvistiera.

–Mañana tomare un baño al despertar, asegurate de que el agua este a temperatura adecuada, tendras que buscar mas de mi perfume favorito, casi se termina el ultimo frasco que tengo y es el unico que sigue gustandome.

–Mañana mismo hare el pedido my lady.

–Quiero volver a patinar, sera mejor que el lugar que mi padre y tu acondicionaron este en perfecto estado, solo planeo hacerlo para desestresarme, hay mucho estrés ultimamente, y es algo que tengo que sacar de alguna forma.

–Como ordene joven ama, mañana llegara su nuevo profesor de baile, ahora que vera clases con todos los señoritos me asegurare de que logren avanzar de manera raida hasta que logren estar mas o menos a su nivel.

–Bien, entonces sera mejor dormir, si el día de hoy fue agotador, es posible que el de mañana tambien lo sea, ¿mis padres?

–Dormidos señorita.

Asentí sin animos de continuar la platica, no queria tener que ser grosera con Sebastián. Me ayudo a acostarme mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, por un momento me parecio ver un par de ojos amarillos observarme por la ventana, pero luego simplemente esa sensacion desapaareci de mi cuerpo y cai en un sueño profundo como nunca antes lo habia hecho, hacia mucho tiempo que no sucedía.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me acostaba para simplemente, perder la inconciencia.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero es porque planeo subir unos cuantos mas, aprovechando que estoy en casa con internet constante, sera una mini maratón así que espero que les guste, después cuando se me normalice y se resuelva todo lo del internet regresaran mis capítulos super largos que tanto me gusta dejarles.

Los quiero de verdad, ahora me voy a dormir un poco para poder levantarme y así subir con mucha energía unos (digo yo) 3 capítulos mas o menos.


End file.
